


Crimson Moon

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Fairy Tale, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Forbidden Romance, Hunters, M/M, Race, Romance, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, War, Wolves, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land far away, three races thrived but fought against each other for territory; the Wolves, the Vampires, and humans. Being born without claws, fangs, or any natural means to defend themselves, the humans then armed themselves with their weapons, cruel magic, and technology to be able to fight back. But unfortunately, the positive results from such an endeavor had corrupted them and made them greedy.</p><p>Soon, the humans turned the tides and the fight no longer became a matter of territory, but of race. They created the Hunter’s Guild whose purpose was to hunt down Wolves and Vampires which then drove the two other races in a corner to the point of being endangered of being wiped out. </p><p>This was how things were for the past two hundred years until one day, a Hunter started to question the ethics of the Guild’s ways and the sense of all the fighting when he personally met a Wolf…</p><p>And they fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> First and foremost, Shingeki no Kyojin and its characters are rightfully owned by Isayama Hajime.  
> This story was inspired by the Otome app by Solmare that I'm such a sucker for. (Yes, I am a sucker for Otome games. Fight me.)  
> English is NOT my first language so expect a lot of errors in grammar and some typos I may have looked over. My other story, Renegade, is put on an uncertain hiatus because I am still trying to figure out how to execute its complexity and this story suddenly came up and I'm more attracted to it.  
> Finally, there will be concepts and ideas here inspired by my favorite supernatural adult romance author Nalini Singh so I'd be borrowing some of them. So if you're totally into that stuff, you guys should check out her books. 
> 
> Thank you :)

 

Once upon a time, in a land rumored to be formed from the hardened tears shed by the three goddesses; Maria, Rose, and Sina, lived three races who clashed with each other. They were the Wolves; people whose can shift into the majestic beasts that were their other halves. The Vampires; the aristocratic race of night dwellers that thrives on blood. And humans; simples and as they are.

At first, their conflict was a matter of territory. And not being blessed with fangs or claws, humans had begun to arm themselves with their wicked technology and weapons to be able to keep up. But the humans became greedy and soon lusted for power. They then turned the tides and made the war a matter of race instead of territory for they believed that the best way to grasp what they desired is to deem Wolves and Vampires to be inferior as an excuse to wipe them off the face of the land.

The humans then created the Hunter’s Guild, an organization comprised of highly trained personnel to hunt down wolves and vampires and were deemed the elites of the human race. For many years, they raided Wolf pack dens and Vampire covens and left trails of bodies of those who conspired against humans and unfortunately, even the innocents were dragged in.

But now, fate has decided to lay down its trump card to put into motion the domino effect created by the forbidden romance which bloomed between a Hunter garbed in a blood red cloak and a Wolf soldier. 

And so, we begin our tale. 


	2. Chapter 1: Scent By Fate

Chapter 1

 

The castle-like fortress of the Hunter’s Guild is perched on top of a large hill which overlooked the surrounding lands below. It was a perfect vantage point as well as an impenetrable citadel of rock and steel which was also symbolic as the seat of power for the human race. Only Hunters, the highly skilled elites that are trained and armed to the teeth to hunt down Wolves and Vampires were permitted entry and residence within the stronghold.

 A man walked along the cobblestone path of the courtyard. His eyes were the color of polished emeralds and his dark brown hair was long enough to frame his handsome face as the tips brushed the bottom of his nape. His weapons were concealed within his specialized gauntlets and fingerless leather gloves on his hands and he sported a black and dark moss green sleeveless leather over coat which was long enough to flap behind him as he walked. A beautiful woman with ebony hair and aloof obsidian eyes walked by his side. Twin sheathed swords were crossed in an X on her back while a pistol was belted on her waist. A red scarf was neatly wrapped around her neck despite the warmth of the day but she did not appeared bothered by it.

“Eren,” the Huntress sighed. “You’re worrying again.”

“Of course, I’m worried, Mikasa.” Eren shook his head and halted in the middle of the courtyard as he placed his hands on his waist. His eye were down cast as he glared at the cobblestone. “We’re supposed to be a trio. Why would Armin go off like that?”

“Armin is as highly trained as we are.” Mikasa said in a matter of fact tone. Their other childhood friend, Armin Arlert had gone off early that morning to take a job request about complaints of a Wolf terrorizing a small village at the eastern part of the forest. “He’ll be fine. Besides the job, he said that he needed to run some errands.”

“Yeah, but still…” Eren’s tone lowered. The three of them had grown up together and it was only natural for him to worry. If Mikasa had gone off on her own, he would react the same overprotective way even if Mikasa was the most skilled among the three of them. But with Armin being the youngest, Eren was overprotective of him even if he knew that the other Hunter can very well put down an adult Wolf.

Mikasa blew a breath, making the edge of her red scarf wave a little. “Armin is not weak. You and I both know that that innocent front he puts up is his trump card in luring in his prey.”

 

~///~///~///~

A hooded figured moved like a ghost along the thick canopies of the giant trees that thrived in the eastern forest. The hem of his blood red cloak swayed behind him as he kept an easy pace through the woodland ground. His face was obscured by the shadow of his hood with only the lower half of his face exposed. He carried a straw basket filled with bread, dried berries, honey, and some oil for polishing steel as Eren had asked him to buy the next time he was at one of the trading ports.

Armin stopped in his tracks as the air that blew down on him carried the scent of ash and carnage. When he strained his hearing and listed carefully, he heard screams and cries for help in the distance. Twigs and leaves were crushed underneath his boots as he quickened his pace and when he finally pushed away from low lying branches that blocked hi path, the devastation was laid upon for him to see.

The village was on fire. Mangled bodies laid scattered on the ground being trampled on by the panicking living. Mothers carried their babies and tried to get away at the back door of the village while the men that were able to fight were left behind to try and defend their sorry village from the rampaging Wolf. It was a pathetic sigh, really; they were trying to use sickles and rock picks to fight back against the large claws and teeth of the beast. They men were swiped away like flies by those deadly paws while some were torn apart by rows of glistening sharp teeth.

Armin stood still as a wounded man crawled to his feet and grabbed the hem of his red cloak.

“Please,” the man’s words were accompanied with the gurgle of blood from the lethal wound from his stomach. “Help us.”

“I will.” Armin replied gently with a kind smile on his lips as he knelt down to help the man lay down on his back. He kept it the smile on as a final comfort to the dying man who was at his feet. “Rest now.”

The man, who seemed to be comforted by Armin’s gentleness, slowly closed his eyes and Armin’s smile only disappeared when the man had taken his final breath.

He slowly got to his feet and faced the carnage before him. His cloak whipped violently from the wind that fed the burning fired on the houses. Armin’s eyes then focused on his pray; it was a black Wolf whose fur coat was matted with the blood of the innocent villagers he killed. Unlike a normal wolf, this shifter race are huge. The beast before Armin was bigger than cattle and its fangs were so huge that one’s fingers wouldn’t even touch when encircled around them.

Its eyes were silver tinted with red and they gleamed from the surrounding fires as the Wolf stared at Armin. From trained experience, Armin could tell from the look of insane bloodlust in those eyes, this Wolf has lost its mind and gone rogue.

 

In Wolf culture, those who have gone rogue are hunted down and killed by their former pack mates or any pack that inhabited the area in order to avoid damage and keep their people safe. It could be that this rogue is being tracked down as of the moment but Armin just got there first.

  
The Wolf took a step towards Armin now and another and another. The blonde pushed back the cape of his cloak and lowered his head to hide his features underneath the shadow of his hood. His hands carefully reached to the back of his waist where two short sheathes were crossed on the small of his back. His fingers gripped the cool metal handles as he pulled out his twin katars. The blades were sharp polished chrome whose edges were decorated with delicately etched vines of ivy detailed in gold.

Armin took one step back and lifted his blades as he took a stance. The Wolf growled once and bared those deadly fangs while its eyes gleamed a wild red light from within. But Armin didn’t show the slightest hint of fear and instead, he returned the snare with a gentle smile which did not reach those sky blue eyes that meant business.

The Wolf lounged at Armin at an amazing speed and he was barely able to dodge the attack when he rolled out of the way. When he regained his footing, the hem of his blood red cloak flapped wildly as he shot forward towards the Wolf, blades drawn forward. But the beast was quick as it lifted its giant paw with those deadly claws and swiped at Armin who was able to parry it on the last minute.

Armin skidded back, the soles of his boots digging a cavity on the ashy ground. He slowly stood straight and faced his opponent once again and as he gathered his strength, he dished out the offense this time by lounging forward. He was a red blur and the rogue Wolf was startled when the Hunter disappeared from where he stood, only to appear before his eyes. Just as the beast was about to react, Armin jabbed one of his katars deep into the side of the Wolf’s neck, piercing its jugular and its blood shot out and stained Armin’s inner long sleeved shirt a deep crimson. An agonized yelp lifted into the air but the Wolf did not give up yet and it snapped its jaws towards Armin who was caught by surprise. If he wasn’t able to pull back his head in time, it would’ve been torn off from his body.

The hood over Armin’s head fell to reveal his face as the Hunter jumped back to avoid another desperate dirty trick from the wounded Wolf. With hair the color of sunshine whose tips brushed his shoulders while the upper half was pulled into a half ponytail and eyes the color of the sky that did not smile in the midst of the battle, no one would think that Armin was a fearsome Hunter with those gentle features. But he liked to use his appearance as means to fool his enemies and lure them into his trap until it was too late to escape his blades.

The Wolf tried not to show weakness by stopping itself from wobbling on its legs, but Armin quickly noticed. It was losing blood which had started to take toll on its body; this was Armin’s chance.

“I don’t know or care why you went rogue,” Armin said as he raised his katars once more. “But you are never going to bother anyone again.”

Armin threw himself forward and raised his weapons to deliver the final blow. When the Wolf shot forward as well, Armin angled himself to the side and leapt into the air before he dove down to land on the beast’s broad back. The moment he did, Armin brought down the left katar to stab through the Wolf’s shoulder blades to keep himself from falling before he swiped down the right one and slit its neck deeply.

Before the Wolf fell to the ground, Armin leapt off and landed gracefully on a safe distance, the hem of his cloak floating down gently beside him. A rancid smell filled the air as dark red blood sprayed out of the Wolf’s neck before it fell dead on the ground. A rogue Wolf’s blood smelled different from those that still had their sanity intact, probably because it was corrupted to the core.

Armin walked to the lifeless beast and leaned down to wipe his bloody blades on the midnight black fur without a look of remorse on his fine features before he sheathed his katars. The village was nearly deserted and the ones who were left behind were the few capable men who concentrated their efforts in dousing the fires on the straw and brick houses.

“Excuse me?” An old man carefully approached Armin, his gray eyes wide from witnessing the fight. With the old and worn out medallion around his neck, Armin figured out that this was one of the village elders.

“Oh, hello.” The light returned to those sky blue eyes as Armin flashed a quick and friendly smile. “Are you hurt?”

“Nothing too serious, lad.” The old man replied. He fished out a small pouch of coins from his belt and he reluctantly handed it to Armin with shaking fingers. “We are a poor village and the people here make a living by planting crops on a nearby plain.”

Armin’s eyes softened and the old man continued; “That being said, we don’t have much and this is all we can pay you with.”

“Sir,” Armin replied as he bent slightly to match the hunched height of the elder before him. “I appreciate your efforts to pay me. I accept this amount as my compensation,” Armin reached out to wrap his slender fingers around the old man’s hands but gently pushed them back along with the pouch of coins in soft rejection. “But unfortunately, this is not enough to satisfy the Guild’s standard fees.”

The old man’s eyes fell sadly but the blonde shook his head. “That’s why I’ll let you keep this for fourteen days to give you enough time to add to it.”

Those wise, gray eyes perked up at the Hunter’s considerate deal. “But the Guild…” He began only to be cut off by Armin who beamed comfortingly at him.

“It’s fine, I’ll take care of the Guild matters regarding this.” Armin said as he straightened up. It was a policy that if a client is not able to pay for a job done by the Hunters, the Guild will not help them again if ever another attack happens in the furure.

 “Someone who bears our emblem shall come and collect the payment in fourteen days, alright?” The blonde continued.  “But right now, you should focus on killing the fires and tending to your wounded.” His eyes sadly glanced at the dead man who begged him to save the village earlier. “And bury the dead too”

“W-We will!” The old man nodded vigorously. “Tha-Thank you, sir. You are very kind.”

With a final smile and a curt nod, Armin turned on his heel and walked over to pick up his straw basket before he disappeared behind the thick canopy of trees.

~

Two tall figures stood at the opposite side of the woods from where Armin left. One of them had light brown hair that fell halfway over a dark brown undercut. His shirtless torso was built with hard planes of lean muscles while his black denim pants were buttoned low on the distinct V of his hips and he was barefoot. His face was all masculine angles and his golden brown eyes were able to observe what just transpired.

The other man beside him had softer features. His hair was a dark brown that it was almost black and his eyes were a warm chestnut. His build was more fluid compared to his companion but he moved with the similar lethal grace which told that he was not human like his friend. Freckles were gently peppered on the bridge of his nose and he was dressed similarly, being shirtless and barefoot.

These two men were Wolves sent by their pack to hunt down one of their own who had gone rogue. But they were met with a convenient surprise when they tracked the scent of carnage and saw that a Hunter had beaten them to it. They had witnessed everything and decided not to intervene so they could enjoy the show.

“Well, this is something that doesn’t happen everyday,” the second man broke the silence. “Right, Jean?”

The first man coolly leaned against the rough trunk of a tree and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“Yeah,” Jean replied. It surely was a sight to see a Hunter in action but it wasn’t nice to know that he, too, can suffer a death in the hands of one of those bigoted humans. “He moves like a hummingbird, don’t you think so, Marco?”

“Come to think of it,” Marco raised his eyebrows in agreed realization. “He does. It’s pretty convenient.” He paused and a dark shadow fell over his eyes. “I don’t really like executions of rogues. I mean…we used to know him.” His eyes sadly glanced at the lifeless body of the black wolf as the villagers started to gather around it. “It’s just sad. Daxton used to be one of us and its heart breaking that his wolf went rogue and dragged him down along with it.” A pause. “I wish we could give him a proper funeral at least.”

“You know the pack law,” Jean’s eyes weren’t fixated on the lifeless body of their former comrade but on the canopy of trees where the Hunter disappeared into. “Rogues are casted out even in death. So even if we want to, we have to leave Dax behind here.”

Marco blew out a breath and shook his head in utter disappointment as he bent his head and stared at the ground while he planted his hands on his hips.

“Hey, come on, Marco, chin up.” Jean lightly punched Marco on the shoulder in a manly show of friendship. The two of them had grown up with each other. They might not be brothers by blood, but they were by pack bond. “Tell you what, go on ahead and report to Erwin.” Jean’s voice held a tone of respect as he said their alpha’s name. “I’ll catch up.”

“What about you?” Marco asked with a frown.

“I’ve got to go, uh, handle something.” Jean replied, uneasy. He glanced at the canopies opposite of where they stood and thought that the Hunter was getting farther away.

But Marco, knowing Jean since they were pups, read him well and caught the lie. “Jean, what are you planning?”

“I just…” Jean shrugged, those lean shoulders moving with easy grace. “I want to talk to the Hunter.”

“Are you crazy?!” Marco demanded and threw his arms up in exasperation. “He might kill you! Rogue or not, those Hunters don’t make exceptions. If they decide to kill you, they _will_ kill you.”

“No, he won’t.” Jean said with a goofy grin. “Look, do you think I’d do something stupid if I knew I can’t defend myself?” For a brief moment there, his golden brown eyes flashed from within and revealed the eyes of the wolf that was his other self. “You need to cut me some slack, Marco.”

“But Jean…” Marco began but Jean clapped him on the shoulder to comfort him.

 “Listen, that guy’s covered with blood.” Jean said. “There’s a lake along the route there that’s agreed upon Vampires, Wolves, and humans as a neutral area. If he stops by there to wash up, I’ll talk to him there.”

“Why do you want to talk to him anyway?” Marco frowned. At the beginning, the three races fought over territory until the humans stepped up their game and turned the war into a damn genocide so they can keep the whole land to themselves. They drove the Wolves and even the aristocratic Vampires into hiding and have the nerve to call _them_ the monsters.

“Just to say a quick thank you.” Jean half lied. The full truth was, his inner wolf scented something when they arrived at the scene. When the wind blew down as the Hunter and Dax battled it out, the smell of wild flowers in summer overpowered the burning carnage. Jean’s instincts perked up and it was visceral that he hunts down this young man in the blood red cloak. When Jean is interested in something, nothing will stand in his way until he gets it.

 His wilder side wanted to coax, wanted to play…and possibly, court, the Hunter. And maybe, even take a slow, enticing bite on those lips. The only problem was, such an attraction was considered taboo that it was looked down upon on by all three races. Since time in memorial, the races stuck to their own and those who dared venture beyond that became outcasts. Besides, humans, especially Hunters, had taken innocents of his kind as well as those of Vampires.

But Jean thought that something wasn’t right; this Hunter didn’t smell like the blood of the innocent unlike other Hunters he had come across. Those who killed innocents smelled rotten to the core and not like wildflowers that swayed in the summer. This Hunter was different and the wolf in him convinced the man to satisfy the curiosity to pursue.

“Come on, Marco.” Jean gave a pleading smile. “I’ll owe you one. Please do this for me?”

“Fine.” Marco sighed in defeat and turned around to leave. When Marco stepped behind some bushes, Jean returned his attention on the canopy, impatient; the scent was getting fainter by the second. “But if you’re not back at the den by noon, I’m coming after you with a damn army.”

“Deal.” Jean’s chuckle rumbled in his chest and there was a gruffness to it which hinted that the wolf laughed as well.

Marco’s whole form was then covered with a thousand shards of multi-colored light as his body shifted from within the bright cocoon. When the light died down, there stood a very large Wolf in Marco’s place. His coat was a shiny dark gray and his eyes were chestnut brown just like how Marco’s were. The majestic beast gave a soft grunt and Jean nodded in understanding before it darted off behind the trees.

“Now,” Jean turned his attention back and a smirk graced his sharp, handsome features. The wolf was very much present in the look in his eyes as he started to make his way through the woods. He moved with a lethal grace as he tracked down the attractive scent of wildflowers in the air. 

“Let’s have chat, little Red.”

 


	3. Chapter 2: The First Rendezvous

Chapter 2

 

A maroon haze clouded the lake’s clear waters where Armin washed his arms at the shore. He stared at them for a moment as he replayed the events in his mind and he wondered what could cause a Wolf to turn rogue.

A lot of Hunters back at the guild didn’t care about the culture other races had but Armin believed that knowledge about their way of life could actually be useful if they want to infiltrate their bases of operation. The blonde sighed and rolled down his sleeves after he got back to his feet while he buttoned the wrinkled cuffs together. He then dusted off his cloak before he pushed the cape behind his shoulders so he could stretch arms up. The water scenery was beautiful and besides the run in with the rogue earlier, it was actually a bright autumn morning.

Armin was about to bend down to reach for the straw basket by his feet when he felt the hairs on his nape stand and his Hunter’s senses blared in alarm. His suspicion that he wasn’t alone was confirmed when he heard the leaves rustle from the thick shrubbery behind him and a single twig cracked when someone stepped on it.

With swift fluidity, Armin slid out a small dagger from the arm sheath hidden in his sleeve. He quickly whirled around and threw the dagger at the pursuant but instead, it lodged into the trunk of tree when it hit, the handle quivering.

The man who stood before Armin was barely able to avoid the blade he threw if he didn’t move his head out of the way.

“Whoah, there.” He grinned. The breath hitched in Armin’s throat once he saw those golden brown eyes that flashed dangerously to reflect the beast within. Despite the danger it posed when Armin realized that the stranger wasn’t human, the man grinned and showcased the masculine charm of his sharp features. By how lithe and well-built those muscles were underneath his shirtless tan, Armin deduced that this man was a Wolf in contrast to Vampires who were pale and didn’t come out during the day.

“Nice throw.” The man glanced at the dagger lodged on the tree trunk. “Do you do that a lot to everyone you meet?”

“Only to those creepy enough to watch me while my back is turned.” Armin’s tone lacked welcome. In that brilliant mind of his, he already calculated the move he would make in case this was an ambush.

“Hey,” the man held up his hands in surrender before he dropped them to his sides. “I was going to say ‘hello-how are you’ but then you had to go and try to put a knife in my skull.”

Armin rolled his eyes in a show of irritation and his fingers twitched as they prepared to reach behind the small of his back and pull out his katars, but the Wolf’s eyes were fast;

“Careful,” The Wolf’s voice dropped an octave in warning and it held a hard edge with sounded like a growl. “Look around you, this is a neutral territory. You’ll break the agreement and start a nasty fight if you spill my blood here.”

“Oh, then would you like to go somewhere else so we can proceed?” Armin’s voice dripped with sweet poison. “I wouldn’t mind. It would be a shame to ruin this lake’s beauty if I were to dump your dead body in it.”

Those golden brown eyes blinked twice then the man barked in laughter. Armin was perplexed once he noticed that the stranger’s stance relaxed some. His expression was laid back with the little smirk which played on his lips.

“You’re a sassy one, aren’t you?” he leaned against the tree trunk and crossed his arms over his bare chest while those eyes watched Armin like an observant predator. He motioned at Armin’s cloak with some interest; “So, is the red cloak your trademark or something?”

Armin suddenly became self conscious as he felt the man’s gaze on his body like he can see right through. He didn’t look like he was going to attack Armin but the Hunter knew better than to let his guard down. This was starting to get more confusing by the second; if this man wasn’t here to fight him, then why?”

“Yes,” Armin blew out the reply but then he caught himself. “I mean no…I mean ye—“ he sighed in frustration and planted his hands on his hips as he demanded; “Pardon, but what do you want from me?” 

“I just want to meet you.” The man replied with a shrugged but he didn’t tear his eyes away. When Armin dared to lock his gaze with the Wolf’s, he felt his inner instincts stiffen in alarm when he caught them glow from within with their true color; Gold. Mesmerizing dark gold.

“Well, you’ve met me now.” Armin’s throat felt dry but he forced the words out which unfortunately sounded gritty.

“You know, you should relax, sunshine.” The man ignored Armin’s retort the blonde felt something tick off his usually calm composure when the man called him that nickname.

“Please don’t call me that.” Armin narrowed those sky blue eyes in irritation. “I don’t even know you.”

“It’s Jean.” The man suddenly said and nodded curtly to Armin’s surprise. “Jean Kirschtein. And you are…?”

Armin was caught off guard by the introduction and stared at Jean like he was mad. This type of situation was nothing Armin had come across with before. During his Hunter experience, such pleasantries were never exchanged and he just stared his enemy in the eye before he went on to kill them.

“A-Armin Arlert.” The Hunter replied and Jean etched the name in his memory. He was amused when those sky blue eyes slightly flickered with what he guessed was bashfulness but the hint was gone as soon as it appeared. “It’s nice to meet you, Jean… Right now, that is.”

“A pleasure.” Jean smiled but Armin did not return it, still on guard.

A short silence passed between them before Armin slowly bent to pick up the straw basket by his feet. Jean made no move but those eyes watched him carefully like a wolf watching a rabbit scurry around before it decided to pounce.

“Thank you.” Jean suddenly broke the silence and Armin snapped his head up to look at him in utter confusion.

“For what?” Armin asked.

“For saving us the trouble of putting down the rogue.”

“Oh.” Armin then realized that he got in the way of a personal job but he was only doing his without any knowledge about the situation. If the Guild were called in, they did their jobs without question. “Was he one of yours?”

Jean nodded. “His name was Daxton. He completely lost it several days ago and our alpha ordered his execution before he terrorizes others and spread death caused by his madness.”

“I’m sorry,” Armin said. “I didn’t know you were already on it. I was just doing my---“

“It’s alright, really.” Jean cut him off with a smile before he reached for Armin’s dagger and yanked it out of the trunk before he started to skilfully play it around his fingers like it was harmless. “We really can’t blame him.”

“What happened?” Armin dared asked. He relaxed a little as he engaged in the conversation but he still kept himself alert in case the Wolf decided to pull out a dirty trick.

“Confidential information.” Jean replied when he glanced down on the blade he spun around his fingers. He looked at Armin once again and the dagger halted from spinning. “But if I was in Dax’s place,” his voice was low as the wolf that was his other self spoke with him. “I would’ve gone rogue too.”

“And why is that?” The statement made Armin curious. Unfortunately, no matter how many books he read on the subject, Wolves and Vampires liked to keep to themselves and there wasn’t a lot of knowledge available for the human public to know these races’ way of life.

A short silence fell upon Jean and the friendly smile he wore earlier shrunk before it completely disappeared. A strong gust of wind blew down and the sound of rustling leaves filled the pregnant silence between Jean and Armin. Jean then took a step towards Armin who in turn, stepped back. But he kept going until Armin found himself trapped between the lake and Jean’s hard body. Flipping the dagger, he handed it back to the bewildered Hunter hilt first. “You sure like to ask a lot of questions, huh, Armin?”

“I like to learn.” The Hunter replied simply but the words were airy at their closed distance.

The smile returned to accompany Jean’s lazy charm while Armin felt a strange feeling stir in his gut when Jean said his name for the first time. It rolled smoothly and left his lips with a hint of an accent that Armin cannot exactly pinpoint. “Then I shall answer that question some other time.”

Armin found the courage to speak words which startled Jean as he took back his blade and slipped it back to the hidden sheath in his sleeve. “I hope that you don’t go rogue, Jean.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jean bent his head slightly as he look at Armin. He towered over the blonde by several inches and up close, Armin looked much more delicate; but Jean knew that was all a lie after he’d witness how he moved with lethal skill earlier. “And why’s that?”

“Because it would be a pain in the ass to kill you when you were nice enough to return my dagger.” Armin replied with a small smile and Jean found himself grinning along.

“I need to go now.” Armin continued. He reached back to pull the cloak over his shoulders and covered his over-clothes. “Thank you for the pleasant conversation.”

A single nod from Jean and he stepped out of Armin’s way to let him pass. He was probably crowding Armin anyway and he didn’t want to overstep boundaries on the first meeting.

“It’s nothing.” He winked. “It’s not like every day someone as interesting and adorable as you throws a knife at my head.”

This time, Armin laughed at the flirtatious comment. Jean was memorized momentarily at how musical it sounded to his ears and his inner wolf wagged its tail in glee.

“Would you like me to walk you to the Guild’s front door?” he offered and Armin’s laughter died down. Those sky blue eyes turned solemn as they lost their light but Jean tried to keep his smile up even if his wolf’s ears fell in disappointment at the lost sight of Armin’s gentle smile.

“If you can walk away without a scratch, then sure.” Armin replied. “Don’t follow me past the lake, Jean.”

This time, Jean perked up from the underlying challenge of it. He wasn’t the kind to be persuaded to give up because when he was interested, he was that stubborn.

“And what happens if I do?” he dared to ask the blonde Hunter who trailed his gaze up and locked those sky blue eyes with his golden brown ones.

“If you get in my way,” Armin replied, not breaking the eye contact to make a serious point regarding the matter. “I will not hesitate to throw another knife at your head and this time, I promise you that I won’t miss.” A curt nod as Armin started make his leave. “Have a nice day.”

“See you soon.”

When Armin brushed past Jean while he ignored the Wolf’s parting words that held a tone of promise, he caught another whiff of the scent of summer wildflowers. His inner wolf indulged in like it was rolling around on the flowery field that came into mind. Jean watched the Hunter’s retreating form while the hem of his blood red cloak gently flapped behind him.

“Wildflowers with thorns.” Jean muttered with sly smirk. “I like it a lot.”

And with this fated meeting, their destinies are forever intertwined and the prophecy is set into motion.

 


	4. Chapter 3: Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How's everyone doing? Here's the third chapter for your reading pleasure. I hope you all like how the story is going so far! Please let me know your thoughts about it and if you have any questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them!

Chapter 3

Armin kept thinking about the stranger he had met on the lake; why would he bother thanking him like that? The thoughts in Armin’s head ran miles and miles along the infinite road of his mind as he tried to deduce the reason an uncivilized race known for their animalistic brutality would be so polite as to start a conversation with him.

As the Guild’s fortress appeared and site and got larger with Armin’s every step, he thought; Jean made time to actually meet him in person and thank him for the trouble. He spoke well; he may be brash but he had a certain playfulness and his tone was pleasant, almost with a slight accent Armin can’t pinpoint, but it was there.  He moved with certain pride reflected the lethal beast within him and most of all, he returned Armin’s dagger.

Ever since Armin was young, he had been told that the Wolves were a barbaric race. They pillaged villages and harm travellers who walked the forests. Vampires, on the other hand, were the opposite, but they were a lesser race nonetheless. They prided themselves in their aristocratic societies but they were shunned out because they fed on blood. And despite bloated of having their own ‘monarchy’, they looted human villages like lowly thieves.

The gates parted as Armin walked into the Guild’s premises and his boots grounded against the smooth cobble stone as he made his way inside. He became a Hunter because he wanted to follow his grandfather’s footsteps of helping humans who suffered from rogue Wolves and Vampires who binge on bloodlust. In the twenty five years that he had been alive, he heard nothing but negative rumors about those two races. But that was it; he _heard_ , but never _experienced_ direct, civilized contact that didn’t involve fighting and killing.

But today nudged on his perception when he met Jean Kirschtein. Armin didn’t know why, but that Wolf seemed interesting and besides being slightly annoyed when the guy got a little too cocky with himself, he intrigued Armin.

And for a moment there, Armin hoped that their paths would cross again that did not involve any form of bloodshed.

“Armin!” Eren called from one of the stone benches by a group of flowering shrubs. He was calibrating something in the leather bracers that wrapped around his wrists and his hands. “Over here!”

Mikasa who was napping under the shadow of a tree near where Eren sat, removed the red scarf which she threw over her eyes, and sat up straight.

“Hello.” Armin greeted as he walked over to where his childhood friends were. He placed the basket down on the empty spot beside Eren. “I’m sorry for bailing on you guys early in the morning but I’m done with my errands now.”

“How did it go?” Mikasa tucked a few strands of her ebony hair behind her ear as she readjusted her red scarf around her neck. “Did you run into any trouble on the way back?”

Armin paused when the thoughts of that mysterious man went through his mind. It would be best to keep that encounter to himself from his friends. It was just one meeting after all and considering how fiercely protective Eren and Mikasa were, it might start something unpleasant that would ruin his day.

“It was okay.” Armin replied with a smile. “It was a rogue Wolf but I killed it without any problems, thankfully.”

“You go show ‘em, Armin!” Eren grinned as he reached to lightly punch Armin on the arm. “Those flea bag mutts have nothing on you.”

Armin didn’t say anything as he thoughtfully took out the contents of the basket. First the jar of honey, then the small pack of sweetened dried fruits and berries, and finally the bottle of metal polish oil but he left the bread inside.

“Uhm, thanks.” Eren muttered when he accepted the oil he had asked Armin to buy. “How much do I owe you?”

“Two silver coins.” This time, the blonde replied as he handed Mikasa the honey and the raven haired woman took it. She looked at Armin with oblivious knowing in her eyes because she also noticed her friend’s strange behaviour when the blonde’s voice shook slightly.

“Did something happened?” Mikasa asked as she got up to her feet and casually leaned against the back rest of the bench where Eren sat.

“Huh?” Armin suddenly looked up as if he snapped out of a trance. “No, not at all. Why?”

“You’re acting strange, that’s why.” Eren pointed out with a frown. “What’s wrong?”

Strands the color of sunlight waved when Armin shook his head. “Nothing at all. I’m just…I don’t know, I’m just thinking about something.”

Eren sighed and got up to his feet as well. “That mind of your is running laps again, huh? You’re probably still caught up with the fight you had with the dog---“

“Wolf.” Armin corrected firmly and Eren halted his words while Mikasa raised a perfectly arched brow in question.

“What?”

“It’s called a Wolf.” Armin straightened. “Not ‘dog’.”

“Wolves are basically dogs, Armin.” Eren furrowed his brows in argument. What’s gotten into Armin all of a sudden? “It’s the same thing, Wolves are just more massive and intelligent than the common dogs.”

Armin didn’t say anything when he caught himself forming a retort. Unlike Armin, Eren never really had any particular liking towards the lesser races, especially Vampires because his mother was killed by one and that was a classic story that went around the Guild in hushed whispers. But no one had been brave enough to talk about it loudly when Eren was present because of his infamous temper. The only people he can talk about it openly with are Armin and Mikasa.

“Have you ever given it a thought,” Armin started to ask his two best friends who stood before him. “That maybe…just maybe… Not all Wolves and Vampires are bad?” He paused, thinking of the encounter he had with the stranger who dared followed him to the lake.

Eren and Mikasa glanced at each other in utter confusion as if Armin spoke in incomprehensible riddles. Among the three of them, Armin was the most brilliant when it came to matters of the mind which makes up for what he lacked in physical skill but that did not make him any less than lethal than Eren and Mikasa.

“We don’t follow.” Mikasa said, her tone almost flat. Even if she didn’t show quite a lot of reactions, Mikasa was the rock of their trio for she always had the calm composure even in the most dire situations. She had been in the Guild far longer than Armin, only being second to Eren. Mikasa’s story was that of a charity case; her village was destroyed by bandits and she lost her parents. She was taken in by the Guild when a passing Hunter found her sitting in empty eyed shock in the middle of the burnt rubble.

“To be honest,” Eren followed as he crossed his arms over his broad chest covered in his usual black and dark moss green get up and long sleeveless trench over coat. “Among the three of us, you’re the least to get into trouble so this charade is unsettling. You should just tell us if something happened out there so Mikasa and I can help you through.”

“There’s nothing to help me with.” Armin smiled as he picked up the straw basket as he returned his pack of dried fruits which he would munch on the next few days. “I’m fine, really. I’m just thinking about some things that had never crossed my mind before.” He turned on his heel and the hem of his red cloak swayed around his gentle form. “Let’s go grab something to eat. I’m starving.”

Eren and Mikasa followed behind Armin who walked ahead while he gleefully blabbered about the new merchant stalls that he saw at the trading port early this morning. As the youngest in the trio went on about, the two other Hunters glanced at each other suspiciously.

 

~

 

“You do understand that you did a reckless move considering how we are treated by these humans.” Erwin Smith stood with his back turned towards Jean. His blue eyes watched the bustling activity of the small group of children who were playing around in wolf form from the vantage point he stood on a hill by the opening of the den. “I hope you got something out of it.”

Jean’s lips were pursed together like a child being scolded by his father. Despite Marco’s report, it seems that Erwin was not at all pleased with Jean’s actions. The Wolf in question stood not far behind Jean and he was dressed now, sporting a simple brown shirt, boots, and denim.

“I think it’s only polite to thank someone when they do some kind of assistance for you.” Jean said and Marco nervously glanced at his best friend. Even if contact with Hunters is not against pack law, it is greatly discouraged due to the risks it involves. “I made his acquaintance so I believe that’s something. Having connections is always good, so you’ve taught me.”

They alpha turned around to face the two younger Wolves before him. Being in his mid forties, Erwin was the kind to age gracefully with his platinum blonde hair, handsome features, and intelligent blue eyes the color of blue granite.

“You always know what to say to get yourself out of trouble, do you, Jean?” Erwin asked with a small smile but his eyes were not amused. “I think you’re not telling me the whole story.”

“But I am.” Jean replied, his throat going dry.

Marco’s eyes widened in surprise. Lying to the alpha was a serious offense but Jean wasn’t the type to lie. There are time when he was brash and rude, but he always spoke the truth and sometimes even bent his words just so he could avoid lying.

“Sir,” Marco began but Erwin shook his head slightly so he held his words.

“Marco, you did your duty.” The alpha’s eyes locked with Marco’s chestnut brown ones. “Thank you and you are dismissed. I’d like a word with Jean alone, please.”

Jean just glanced at his best friend who looked back at him with a look of apology but the small smile Jean passed on told him that he was not at fault to begin with. With a silent nod, Marco left and disappeared in the darkness of the cave.

“Erwin! Jean!” A small voice called from the play area and when Jean turned his eyes to the direction of sound beneath their vantage point, a small boy with shaggy black hair, bright caramel colored eyes, and a big grin with a missing baby tooth, waved excitedly. Jean raised his hand in a small wave while the alpha smiled.

The boy let out a growl when he was tackled to the ground by another child in wolf form and he retaliated by kicking up and grabbing the other pup by the scruff to reverse the pin.

“Samuel,” Erwin called from the hill. “Not too rough now.”

“Okaaaaay!” The boy replied and nothing followed but growls and barks as he play fought with his friend. He eventually lost control of his abilities and shifted into a fluffy white and brown wolf before she scampered off to play with the others.

Jean met Erwin’s eyes when the alpha returned his unwavering attention to him. “Jean, walk with me.” Then he turned and started towards the canopy of ironwood trees nearby. His steps were sure and his movements were proud and lethal as twigs and other forest debris crunched underneath his boots. Jean didn’t say anything as he followed behind, making sure that he did not lead the walk to not assert any form of dominance over the alpha.

Erwin then stopped when they reached a small stream which ran down the edge of the forest and connected with a larger river farther west. Small pink flowers sprouted in abundance around the rocky edge of the stream while a doe darted by to avoid the Wolves the had appeared while it was grazing. Because even if they were in human form, Erwin and Jean were still predators by nature.

“There’s no one here but us,” The alpha turned around and linked his hands behind him when he addressed Jean after the tranquillity of their walk. “You may speak your mind.”

“I’m not a bit sorry that I did what I did.” Jean’s golden brown eyes held a sharp glint within them, but his lips lifted into a grin which flashed his pointed canines.

“And why is that?”

“Because,” Jean’s confidence suddenly stiffened as his inner wolf became alert. “I scented him and I felt like I’ll go mad if did not pursue. My wolf was clawing at the back of my head.”

Erwin was silent. He knew what Jean exactly meant and even if it did not please him to know that one of his best soldiers scented a Hunter, of all people, to be a potential _mate_.

“I will not reprimand that your wolf got curious because it’s natural nor am I against your good manners of thanking him,” Erwin said. “But I hope that it stays like that, Jean: a curiosity. Do not play around that Hunter, he’s dangerous. These humans have been hunting out kind and Vampires for centuries, remember that.”

“I know, sir.” Jean huffed as he averted his eyes. “But please, hear me out.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, they were the sharp dark gold ones which belonged to his wolf. “I think he’s not a bad person. He didn’t smell like rot and the dried blood of innocents; he smelled like…like flowers…the kind that blooms in summer. If he was vile like the others of his kind who kill our people left and right for their sick pleasure, then he should smell like a killer.”

“Is that why you decided to pursue on your own?” Erwin raised his brows slightly to emphasize his question. “Because you wanted to know why a Hunter like him would carry such an innocent scent?”

“Yes.” Jean gave a single nod.

Erwin was silent and when he locked his gaze with Jean’s directly, the younger Wolf broke the contact submissively. In the Wolf race, one must never stare an alpha in the eye unless he dares to challenge, exert dominance, or defend something that is his own.

“I see.” The beams of sunlight that speared through the roof of branches and leaves above them reflected on Erwin’s hair, making the strands flare like silvery gold. “Look at me, Jean.”

At that command, Jean lifted his gaze and his wolf straightened as its dark gold eyes looked out from Jean’s.

“Yes, sir?” He asked.

“Don’t forget your rank and responsibility in this pack.” Erwin’s voice was gentle but it was firm with authority. “As one of my Generals, you have to put the pack’s best interest before your own. Hunters are unpredictable and they have taken so many of our kind.”

Jean felt his throat go dry and he was somewhat disappointed that his point did not reach his alpha. But who can blame Erwin? He was just trying to protect the pack, including Jean.

“Now that you have satisfied your wolf’s curiosity.” Erwin continued to pin Jean on the spot with those hard blue eyes which glinted within with the presence of his own wolf. “It’s best that you leave it behind and not entertain any ideas of seeing this Hunter again. I hope we’re clear?”

Jean frowned and the light died in his eyes as his wolf retreated to sulk in the corner of his mind. But he was not going to give up that easily and the dedication amazed even Jean himself. Never in his life had he been this fixated at something.

Then again, it’s not breaking the rules if he’s not caught, right?

“Jean?” Erwin prompted. “I said; are we clear?”

“Crystal, sir.” Jean smiled.


	5. Chapter 4: Fate Comes Into Play

Chapter 4

A woman hunched over her work table as her fingers cleverly attached two flexible metallic bands around a fluorescent orb which glowed dimly from within. Numerous hair-like tentacles of electricity slithered from within as she adjusted a small gear on one of the bands.

“How is our project going, Ymir?” A shady man in his late fifties stepped out of the shadows of the curtain thrown over the entrance of the basement workshop. His hairline was receding and the hairs on the side of his temples were starting to grow silvery with age. He donned regal red and black robes adorned with a gold shawl draped around his shoulders and clipped with a large jewel studded brooch with an embossed figure of a unicorn which was the Guild’s symbol.

“It’s halfway done.” Ymir muttered in a sour tone. Her short dark brown pony tail was clipped to the back of her skull waved and her tanned skin caught the light. The dark freckles on her face were hidden by the shadows casted by the small but bright crystal torches on the wall. She placed down the contraption on the table and removed her goggles. “I’m taking a break, Nick.”

“I did not say that you may take a break, you scoundrel.”  The man scowled deeply but Ymir appeared unfazed. “Get back to work.”

“Listen here, you fake pastor bitch.” Ymir slammed her fist on the table angrily. “I’m. Tired.” She said the words with emphasis. “Now, if you want faulty devices, then fine, I’ll keep working at the expense of your goddamn failure. Take your pick.”

“For a lowly mechanic as yourself,” Pastor Nick sneered in disgust. “You sure do a dirty bargain.”

“Well, you need that to survive the streets, old man.” Ymir said and she crossed her arms over her chest. “I want to see Historia.”

“And why is that?”

“I want to make sure that you bastards haven’t harmed her.” The work bench creaked when Ymir stood up and stretched her arms before she started for the door. Unfortunately, Nick grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her back.

“You may not leave this room.” Nick’s order was edged with irritation at the woman’s stubbornness.

Ymir gritted her teeth in anger at the man who smoothed out the wrinkles from his golden shawl. When she thought that he wasn’t looking, Ymir grabbed a wrench and brought it down in a cheap attempt to hit Nick on the head. But the pastor was fast; he merely angled his head to the side and took a side step to counter another attack from Ymir before he brought down the side of his palm and slammed it on the woman’s collar bone.

Ymir fell to the floor groaning in pain.

“I would advice that you avoid pulling dirty tricks like that.” Nick smiled but it did not reach those beady eyes of his. “Unless you don’t want me to submit your lady love to twenty lashes, then behave.”

“Fuck you, Nicholas.” Ymir spat out blood and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

Nick then turned his head and faced the door before he barked in command; “Kenneth! Bring the girl!”

There were sounds of pots breaking and furniture being turned over before an angry grunt came followed by several squeals of protest.

“Let me go,” the small voice demanded. “I said, let me go you dirty harlot’s spawn!”

“Shut up, you little imp bimbo!” An irritated voice snapped and two people appeared on the doorway; one was a tall man with a dark goatee. The upper half of his head was shadowed by the hunter’s hat he wore and a sword was holstered on his back. Two straps lined with silver bullets were crossed in an X on his chest and large twin revolvers hung on the holsters around his hips. The petite blonde woman who the man dragged roughly by the wrists was like a kicking and clawing wild cat and her pale blue eyes were bright with anger.

“Historia!” Ymir got up and caught the small woman who the man known as Kenneth threw at her before the two fell on their asses on the floor.

“Did they hurt you?” Ymir’s words came out in a worried rush as she cradled Historia in her arms. The small woman, however, shook her head and attempted to smile despite the traces of soot and tears on her face.

“I’m alright.” Historia replied. “Don’t worry.”

“We’ll get out of this shit hole, I’ll find a way.” Ymir promised as she held onto Historia’s fingers which were bruised and scratched from being forced to do household chores non-stop.

“Ain’t this sweet?” Kenny grinned as he leaned against the doorframe. “Sappy as shit, but sweet. Too bad I don’t appreciate such bullshit.”

“Don’t be rude, Kenneth.” Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Let these two have their time for the day. If this inspires Ymir to continue her marvellous work, then let it be so.”

“You’re going to kill a lot of people, Nick!” Ymir spat angrily while Historia glared at the two men from Ymir’s protective embrace. “And innocents will die!

It was an unfortunate fact that Nick was the head of the Hunter’s Guild and he decided to be hypocritical and garbed himself in pastor’s clothes while preaching to his Hunters how Wolves and Vampires are monsters to be exterminated. This issue had started out as a territorial conflict even if the legend says that the three Goddess created the land for _everyone._

 “You’re a talkative one, aren’t you?” Kenny chuckled darkly. “You two look like adorable rabbits cornered for the wild things to eat, y’know? Your ignorance about this is almost kind of cute.”

“Shut up you son of a bitch.” Ymir gritted. “Answer the goddamn question; why the fuck are you forcing me to make these cursed contraptions? This shit you’re making me do…Do you realize that it will start a full blown war with the other races?! Do you want the land to burn to ashes?!”

But instead of feeling threatened, Nick laughed; “That is my plan!” he spread his arms as if he was preaching his word to his followers. “I shall cleanse this land with fire and start anew by setting a hierarchy into place.”

“You sick bastard.” Ymir’s teeth were stained pinkish red from the blood she spat earlier. “This is immoral!”

“Why do you not rejoice, Ymir?” Nick feigned concern as he shook his head in mock disappointment. “Have you not considered it? Your device shall set the hierarchy into stone and make US the supreme rulers of this land!”

“Do you not have any sense, Nicholas?” Historia demanded bravely this time. “Ridding the land off Wolves and Vampires is horrible enough, but to force Ymir to create mechanisms to _enslave_ them is just too vile! They will not go down without a fight and blood will stain the land! Do you want people, your Hunters included, to die?”

But Nick just shrugged and a dark shadow deepened the sockets of his eyes as a mad light glinted within them. Kenneth, on the other hand, rolled his eyes;

“Look, sweetheart.” He grinned maliciously and Ymir narrowed her eyes at Kenny in sheer anger. “I’ll let ‘ya in a little secret, A’right?” He then reached up and removed the hat that shadowed his face to reveal his shrewd, black eyes. “In the end, we’re all pawns in this fucked up chess game we call life. You either realize it early and work your ass off to be the chess player, or lead an ignorant one; follow orders like a little black sheep and making yourself a chess piece to be thrown off the goddamn board.”

“The three Goddesses created this land for all of us.” Historia dared to say. “I may be human, but I believe that the Guild is wrong. It’s always been **_wrong_** _._ ”

After a pause when he was caught off guard by Historia’s words, Nick spoke in a low and dark tone; “If the Goddesses do exist, then they would have done something about this a long time ago. But here we are; fighting for land and for glory.” A shrug. “I honestly prefer it that way.”

With the Wolves hiding all tucked tailed in their dens and the Vampires demoralized for a century and a half when their king suddenly disappeared, no one can stop him.

Ymir and Historia didn’t say anything more and Nick looked down on them like they were lepers on the street. “You have two hours before Historia is collected to continue her chores.” He said as he turned around, the hems of his garments flapping softly. “Kenneth, come.”

~

The hall was lit with white light emitting from the crystal powered torches which lined the marble corridor. Kenny’s and Nick’s footsteps echoed across the empty stretch, but then Kenny halted.

“Hey, Nick.” When he spoke, the pastor who led the Hunter’s Guild, stopped.

“What is it?”

Kenny habitually scratched his right sideburn as he tried to think of the best way to say what was on his mind.

“Out with it, Kenneth.” Nick said impatiently without turning to look at his companion.

“You don’t think the blonde bimbo is right about the Goddesses, do you?”

A small chuckle escaped from the pastor and he merely repeated the cold tone he used on Historia when he said; “Kenneth, my old friend, bed time stories are just tales to put children to sleep… Not end wars.”

But Nicholas was wrong.

~

Violet eyes slowly opened and stared at the passing clouds above. A small girl with long golden hair that cascaded into elegant curls down her back sat up from the soft grassy bed she rested on in the middle of an empty field.

Her small body was clad in a simple white dress and her feet were bound within white strappy sandals. When she stood up to stretched her arms and fully wake her body from the nap she took, the wind blew down on her which made her golden locks whip like a golden silk curtain.

Those unique colored eyes stared into the distance and focused where the Guild stood proudly on the horizon. The girl saw everything and even if she was kilometres away from the fortress and her eyes watched the three people who talked in the courtyard before they walked back together inside the building.

A small and gentle smile lifted on her pinkish lips which made her look even younger except that her eyes were ancient. 

“Fate has led us to this day.” When she spoke, her voice was filled with gentle purity. Her eyes shone from within the way the stars did in the velvet canvas of the night before they flashed with the true power she concealed.

“It is time.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 5: Forget Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'aaawwww... I just love a jealous Jean! 
> 
> Hello, my dear readers! I hope you like how the story is going so far. I've decided to throw bits and pieces that would build up the plot eventually. If you're reading this, I'd like to thank you for reading this far into the story and I hope that you're having a great time. I'm going to go ahead and throw in some Springles in this chapter :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter and/or the story so far! This will be my last update for the week to give me some time to write two or three of the future chapters. My finals are also coming up sooooo, it's going to be a bitch to update in the next few days.

Chapter 5

 

A few days later, the bustle of the trading port was loud and lively that day. Merchants from other parts of the land had set up their stalls and the voices of haggling rose in the air as costumers tried to buy the goods at a more reasonable price.

The commercial strip lined the elevated bay side port while the waves calmly lapped on the sandy beach. In the distance, there were anchored boats and small galleon ships that carried trading commodities from faraway lands.

Two figures walked along the crowd, their faces partly obscured by the shadows of the hoods which protected their heads from the noon sun.

“Why am I stuck on shopping duty with you?” Jean wrinkled his nose in irritation. The woman with him turned those amber eyes of her when she glanced at him.

“Because Marco is busy.” She replied with a victorious grin. “He’s supervising some pups on their first hunt and you happened to walk by when I was looking for someone to carry my stuff for me.”

Jean rolled his eyes. “Jeeze, Sasha, you could’ve taken Reiner with you. He seems to be the type to enjoy carrying heavy stuff.”

“How can herbs and bandages be heavy?” Sasha demanded with a grin. “Come on, Jean! You’re dawdling. I want to be back at the den as soon as possible to cook up my salves.”

Sasha was the pack’s resident healer and healers are one of the most important and closely guarded members of their community. In fact, they’re just as protected as the alpha and their homes were monitored night and day by Wolf soldiers doing their guard rotations.

When it got too hot for him to bear, Jean pulled down his hood when a cool sea breeze blew by. Unlike vampires, Wolves have a better chance of trading with humans because they pretty much still look the part when they are not in their beastly forms. Vampires, on the other hand, are too obvious with their fangs, their luminescent eyes, and their pale skin which are too sensitive to withstand sunlight.

“I’ll take half of these, please.” Sasha stopped at a stall and pointed at a sack of dried mushrooms. “And some of that too.” She pointed at a strange blue liquid in a round bottle. While the merchant was processing her order while merrily chatting with Sasha who was haggling, Jean stood close by while he watched his friend. His wolf lounged lazily at the back of his mind while he, too, felt sleepy under the heat of the noon sun. It was such a nice day to take a nap under the shadow of a tr---

Jean’s eyes widened when a soft breeze blew and he caught and all too familiar and attractive scent; wildflowers in summer. But there was an interruption when he caught a whiff of fresh morning dew in the middle of noon. It was pure but it did not allure Jean the way the wildflowers did because it had traces of rot.

He turned his head to the direction of the scent and before he knew it, it was like his legs grew a mind of their own as he slipped through the crowd to track down his prey.

“Wait, mister!” Jean halted when he felt a small hand tug the edge of his vest and he looked down to the source of the voice.

“Uh, yes, little miss?” Jean asked as he was sucked into those twin pools of memorizing violet. The girl had long golden hair which cascaded down her back in elegant swirls and her white dress was devoid of any hint of dirt although it wasn’t fashionable enough to make her look like she belonged to a wealthy family. Truth be told, she was simple yet very beautiful; like a porcelain doll.

The little girl lifted her right hand and handed Jean a small bundle of small purple flowers whose stems were tied together with a thin blue ribbon.

“Forget-me-nots?” Jean asked in confusion as he took the tiny makeshift bouquet from the girl. He flashed puzzled smile. “Do I know you, little miss?”

“Only by name.” The girl shook her head and those golden locks of hers waved. She then pointed her small, dainty fingers at the flowers Jean held. “The man in the red cloak likes those flowers very much. He went that way.” She smiled innocently as she pointed at the eastern side of the market. Jean found his gaze following the direction where the strange little girl pointed but then, a realization hit him;

“Hey, how did you kn—“ But when Jean turned his eyes back, the little girl was gone. Jean shook his head and guessed that the child must have ran off, but what made Jean wonder was how she knew who he was after.

Shaking it off as a coincidence that he would later try to figure out, Jean strode through the people walking down the eastern side of the port and true enough, he caught the sight of a familiar red cloak just as his inner wolf perk up its ears and urged Jean to keep going.

He pressed himself against a brick wall beside a stall that sold books. As he peeked from the corner, his heart slammed against his chest when he saw Armin smiling brightly at the merchant who offered him to look at some of the interesting books he sold.

Jean smiled; so, Armin liked to read.

His wolf pranced around in his mind when Jean got an idea. He took Sasha’s pack which he still carried with him and after rummaging through, he finally took out a small piece of paper which he tore a tin strip from. Hurriedly, he scribbled something on the surface with ta pencil he found in the bag before he rolled it and tied it on the trail of the blue ribbon which held the tiny flowers together.

Just as Jean got up to his feet to sneakily slip the flowers in the basket Armin held to mask himself as a secret admirer, the scent of morning dew filled his nose.

“Hey, Armin, there you are!” A male voice sliced through like an interruption and when Jean peeked from the corner of the wall again, he saw a second man with slightly messy hair which touched the bottom of his nape. His eyes were the color of polished emeralds and he had a tall and lean built as he towered over Armin a few inches. He slumped a heavy arm around Armin’s shoulders before he pulled the blonde to him and bent over to look at what Armin was doing, his head being too close with the blonde’s.

Jean growled.

By the way the other man was dressed and how Jean had spotted several concealed weapons with those sharp eyes of his, he concluded that the man was a Hunter. But unlike Armin, there was a hint of rot on the man’s scent; he had spilt innocent blood in the past, but the stench wasn’t strong enough to prove that he had killed countless times. The purity of the morning dew scent was still there, only it was slightly tainted.

“Eren, you startled me.” Armin laughed and the man known as Eren grinned before he stood up straight. “Where’s Mikasa?”

“She’s looking at some weapons at the west side.” He peered at the book that Armin clutched to his chest like it was a precious child to be protected. “What book did you buy?”

“Oh, this?” Soft blonde strands fell to the side of Armin’s face when he glanced down at the book. “It’s a compilation about the legends and myths of this land.”

“That’s for children, Armin.” The brunette Hunter laughed. “But that’s okay, you’re our baby after all.”

“Eren, I am a fully grown twenty five year old who put down a rogue the other day---“ Armin trailed off at the memory of the handsome stranger he met at the lake several days ago. “Anyway, I think these stories are beautiful and I’d like a copy.”

Jean listened in. This Eren fellow didn’t act as if he and Armin were involved romantically but his gestures were still too touchy to annoy Jean. The wold within him clawed at the walls of his mind to urge him to get out there and push Eren away from Armin but it would call too much attention.

When the two Hunters turned their backs to walk away after Armin had traded the jar of honey he had with him in exchange for the book, Jean quickly made his move. He dashed forward, using the crowd as cover and he was barely able to drop the small bundle into Armin’s basket. But as he briskly walked by, his eyes accidentally locked with Armin’s blue ones and the Hunter froze, gaping. Jean hurriedly pulled down the hood over his head to shadow his face before he dissolved in the bustle of the crowd.

“Armin?” Eren asked as he stopped by his best friend’s side. “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Armin shook his head to clear his thoughts when Eren’s voice sliced through the confusion of his mind. He was sure that…he just saw Jean.

“You’re not ill are you?” Those emerald green eyes darkened with worry when Eren frowned.

“No, I’m alright.” Armin replied as he looked around the crowd but saw unfamiliar faces instead. “I just thought I saw someone I know.”

“Who?”

Armin took a long time to respond because if he told Eren that he met a Wolf and let him go alive, he would get an earful from his friend. Eren was a fearless Hunter who made sure that he carried out his jobs with sure and successful results. Unfortunately, Eren didn’t really look into the innocence of who he hunted unlike Armin did. The other man had harboured enough hatred from the death of his mother to generalize all lesser races as distasteful and barbaric.

“No one you know.” Armin smiled nervously. Jean hadn’t don’t anything that caused him harm and therefore, it was best to protect his identity…for now. “Let’s go find Mikasa and get something to eat. I packed some food so we can save money from buying.”

“Smart thinking.” Armin shrugged off Eren’s heavy hand from his head when the taller man ruffled his hair playfully. “Let’s head back.”

Jean watched as Eren and Armin disappeared down the crowded street, his wolf alert. He didn’t like this Eren fellow due to how he liked to put his hands on Armin a lot and the fact that he carried the stench of rot on him no matter how subtle it was. Even from the distance where Jean stood while he was covered by the crowd, his heightened sense of sight was sharp as a hawk’s courtesy of his inner predator. He felt claws prick the skin of his fingertips as they threatened to slice out when Eren ruffled Armin’s hair. If he wasn’t careful, someone would see that he was a Wolf and that might cause a panic among the humans.

“There you are!” Sasha snapped and strode angrily towards Jean. There was a hint of a growl in her voice as she jabbed a finger at Jean’s chest before she firmly planted her hand on her hip while the other one carried a paper bag of commodities.

“Where were you?!” she demanded. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been wandering around trying to track your ass down?”

“Sorry, Sasha.” Jean apologized but his eyes were focused at the direction where the two Hunters disappeared. “I was just looking at some stuff.”

“For crying out loud, Jean,” Sasha sighed, her kind healer’s heart preventing her to stay angry for long. “If you wanted art materials, you could have told me.” Sasha knew that her friend loved to draw and in fact, besides being one of Erwin’s Generals, Jean had a hidden artist’s side in him.

“Oh, it’s not that.” Jean smiled. “I just, I thought I saw someone I know.”

“Who?”

But Jean just shrugged and lied; “No one important.”

“Is that so?” Sasha smirked and raised a curious brow as if she already saw through Jean’s defences. Healers had that born empathic perception in them that removes any bias no matter who they healed.

“Yeah, totally.” Jean pushed back in challenge, determined not to lose because even if Sasha was one of the submissive Wolves in the pack, she was still hard headed one way or another and this was one of those times.

“Then why is your face red?” She grinned and Jean’s hand immediately shot up to pull down his hood before he averted his eyes.

“Ha!” Sasha laughed. “Gotcha! You you’ve been sniffing around, have you? When are you going to introduce her to us? Is she a lone Wolf or someone in our pack?”

“Him.” Jean muttered, still without looking at the burgundy haired woman who stared at him with those big amber eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“Him.” Jean repeated with irritation as he started to walk away but Sasha jogged up next to him, making sure to take big steps to match Jean’s wide strides. “He…smells like wildflowers and I just can’t shake it off.”

“Really?” Sasha asked, bugged eyed with wonder. “Did you tell Marco already? He’s your best friend since puphood, right?”

Jean sighed; when Sasha got curious, she really pushed for answers especially when it came to matters of the heart. Because besides being a healer, Sasha also did matchmaking on the side. If one wanted to find a potential mate but can’t, he or she would only have to ask Sasha and she’ll deliver.

“Marco knows I met someone during the last mission we went on.” Jean mumbled. “But he doesn’t know that my wolf scented the guy and I took interest. It’s Erwin who knows.”

“Ohhh!” Sasha skipped with glee and her hood fell back to reveal her long burgundy hair tied up into a ponytail on the top of her head. “And what did Erwin say?”

“He forbid me to pursue.” Jean replied coldly and Sasha’s mood stopped as her smile disappeared.

“Why?” Jean halted when he heard the sadness in Sasha’s voice who stopped in her tracks behind him as they reached the exit of the trading port.

“Why would Erwin do such a thing? I know he’s our alpha and his word is absolute,” Sasha’s amber eyes turned solemn. “But to forbid someone to love whom they pleased,” She sniffed and lowered her head sadly. “It’s just so cruel. I mean, scenting a potential life partner like that is a big thing and a lot of Wolves go through life without even finding their mates.”

“Hey, Sasha, are you crying?” Jean felt unsettled and somewhat shameful that he had stressed Sasha emotionally like this. No matter how loud or annoying she gets sometimes, Sasha was one of the hearts of the pack and the emotional glue that tied them together along with the pups and the mothers.

“No, I’m not!” Sasha snapped and angrily wiped her face with the back of her hand. “I’m fine. I just have something in my eye, okay?”

Jean smiled kindly and playfully tugged on Sasha’s ponytail. “Hey, I’ll be okay. Besides,” he winked at the woman. “It’s not breaking the rules if I don’t get caught, right?”

“But, Jean!” Sasha gasped, her tear sheened amber eyes going wide with shock. “You’ll get punished!”

“I’ll find a way around it.” Jean shrugged as he stared to walk again. “Let’s go. It’s getting late in the day.”

“Okay, okay!” Sasha ran up to match Jean’s pace once again. “But won’t you tell me who he is and why Erwin forbid you to pursue?”

Jean was quiet for a while as his wolf sat still in his mind, feeling agitated at the absence of the scent of wildflowers. He had to find a way to meet Armin because he felt like he’d claw off his own skin in frustration if he didn’t see that beautiful man again.

“You know, if you keep being nosey like that,” Jean teased. He just can’t give up any answers right now until he pursued Armin further. And besides Erwin, who must be told about what was going on, Jean wanted Marco to know first. “Your mate’s scent might never come.”

“May Maria forbid!” Sasha gasped again and punched Jean on the arm. “That’s not a funny joke, Jean! I’ll definitely find him and when I do, I’ll tell you first so I can rub it on your horse face.”

The General just laughed and his voice carried the huffing laugh of his wolf as well while Sasha growled at him. Jean believed that Sasha had a good heart and that ultimately, she deserves someone who would love her as unconditionally as she loves back.

“He’s out there…” Sasha whispered as her amber eyes lifted to watch the white clouds that rolled against the backdrop of the clear blue sky. “Somewhere.”

~

A man with ash brown hair closely shaved to his skull sat on one of the rooftop ledges of a gothic cathedral. Its dark spires loomed over the Vampire city of Trost which was located underground near where it originally stood when it was above ground. But ever since the Vampires were driven underground by the Hunters who walked the surface. The Trost above ground is nothing but skeletons and ruins of what was once a thriving Vampire city. But that was two centuries ago because now, Vampires have been living in this pathetic excuse of a city underground. 

A second man spirited in behind him in a form of smoke and mist which then solidified. He had pale blonde hair, pale cornflower blue eyes, and his youthful and handsome features concealed his true age.

“What are you doing here, Farlan?” The man who watched the city asked without sparing a glance at the newcomer.

“This cathedral is for everyone, Connie. I can come here as I please.” Farlan gave a small smile and he crossed his arms over his chest before his voice turned pure business. “You have a job from Rico’s father. Bronx has crossed the line.”

A soft hiss escaped from Connie when he scowled and withdrew the high calibre pistol holstered on his waist. There was an audible click when he checked the magazine to count his bullets before he slammed it back into the gun.

“Are you up for it or do you want me to send Isabel instead?” Farlan asked, his pale blue eyes which held a ring of luminescence around his irises never left Connie’s pale honey colored ones.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll do it.” Connie holstered the gun back. “I’m not doing anything important today anyway, just like every other day the past century and a half.”

Farlan didn’t say anything and watched as Connie walked past him without a word or a smile. When the blonde vampire gave a single nod and dissipated in thin air in a series of smoke and mist, Connie stopped in his tracks and stared up at the luminous light crystals on the rocky ceiling of the of the underground city.

And for a moment there, Connie wondered how sunshine felt like.

 


	7. Chapter 6: The City of the Forgotten Aristocrats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned by their king, they are desperate to survive.
> 
> Until a sign came...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I'm back with a new chapter! It's been a hectic week last week and this one isn't going to be any different. Thank you very much for all the kudos and comments you've all given Crimson Moon so far. I admit that it's a challenge to write something set into a world without modern technology. The crystal lights and the place in Eren's dream are inspired by the place where (SPOILER AHEAD. LOOK AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW) the Reiss had kept Eren chained. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter takes us into Trost, the underground city where the remaining Vampire population lives. I'm going to tweak some of the personalities to fit their roles in this story. Also, It's time I spark the ember that would eventually grow into the flame that is Ereri <3
> 
> Again, thank you very much for reading this far. I hope that you guys would stick around. Please let me know your thoughts about this chapter and/or the story so far! See you in the next update. :D

Chapter 6

**_Trost_ **

A scared, rugged Vampire was shoved on the cold wet ground as another man pinned him on the head with the bottom of his boot.

“Look, Bronx,” the other Vampire who dominated the situation said. He wasn’t a man of tall stature but he was lithe and physically skilled from the profession he does. His eyes were the color of pale honey which had an eerie luminescent glow from the edges of his irises. The man was average looking but his features were obscured by a long hideous scar on his face which ran diagonally from his right temple to the bottom of his left ear. His hair was an ashy brown stubble that was closely shaved close to his skull.

“This is the third time in the past two months. Rico’s father is seriously pissed that you’re harassing his daughter.” He said. “And you know what? Next to Wolves and Hunters, people like you sicken me to death.” The man ground his boot harder against Bronx’s head on the wet alley concrete and he pulled out a high powered pistol from the holster on his hip. The weapon’s chrome surface gleamed underneath the luminous crystals on the underground city’s ceiling.

Bronx’s breath hitched and his eyes went wide when he heard weapon’s safety being unclicked.

“C-Connie,” he pleaded. “Please, man, don’t…I swear I won’t touch her again!”

“Oh, yeah?” Connie challenged and his pointed fangs gleamed when he sneered. “That’s what you said the last time.” His finger caressed the trigger. “But what do I get? Farlan coming to me to say that you tried to force yourself on Rico. Now I just got paid enough to kill you and I threw in a discount because I hate people like you.”

“By Rose, Connie!” Bronx’s struggled from underneath Connie’s boot but the deep wound the other man sliced on his stomach wasn’t healing very well on its own since Connie used an onyx blade which dealt serious damage on Vampires. “Why would you degrade your status as the Monarch’s Guard with these lowly mercenary jobs?!”

“First,” Connie’s voice dropped into a deadly low and his thumb pulled back the hammer of his pistol. “Our dear king abandoned us so there’s no one to actually guard. Second,” Connie narrowed his eyes in anger. “People like you shouldn’t exist. So, die.”

A loud bang echoed through the empty alley when Connie pulled the trigger and planted a silver bullet into the other man’s skull as the other man was shot dead.

Vampires weren’t easy to kill since they could regenerate their wounds fairly quickly, but when inflicted with vital wounds with the use of onyx or silver, they could die.

When Connie holstered his weapon again, he glanced at the large barrel which stood in a shadowed corner of the alley.

“I know you’re there.” He said, making sure that his tone was as kind as he could make it as to not startle the spectator. With that, a petite woman with silver hair that brushed her jaw peeked out. She was dressed neatly which said that she hailed from a good family and her eyes were a grayish silver behind her wire rimmed spectacles.

“Did you come to witness this yourself, Rico?” Connie asked the woman. “If you’re not convinced, I can lend you my gun and you can shoot his sorry corpse yourself.”

“No.” Rico was a courageous woman and her voice didn’t waver as she rejected the offer. “Thank you for your assistance. My father has already remitted your payment to Farlan.”

“Are you sure this shit wasn’t able to taint you?” Connie frowned when he asked. Back in the day, Vampires had a well develop aristocracy and they were disciplined citizens. But after being forced to retreat underground and their riches taken from them by Hunters, most of them became sleazy criminals in order to survive. They looted human villages and travellers for whatever money they can get to fund their diminishing civilization.

“No.” Silver locks danced when Rico shook her head. “Thank you for your concern.”

“If that is all, then I’m off.” The man gave a single curt nod and turned his back before he started to walk away.

“Connie, wait!” the young woman called and reached out her hand for emphasis. “I’d like to ask you something.”

“If it’s something I can answer,” Pale honey irises gleamed in the dim light of the city. “Ask away, madame.”

Rico was hesitant at first, but her thirst for knowledge had gotten the best of her. She bravely pushed her thin glasses up the bridge of her nose and said; “I’d like to repeat Bronx’s question and please, give me a proper answer.”

Connie took a deep breath as he sighed but he didn’t turn around to face the young lady. Rico wasn’t even alive yet when they thrived on the surface and it was sad to think that this fine young lady was born in the darkness of the underground.

“You along with the number of others are the last remaining royal Guards for our Monarch.” Rico’s glasses reflected the eerie crystalline lights on the high cave ceiling. “Does it not bother you that you’ve sunk to the level of mercenaries?”

Long ago, the Vampire race was led by their king. Believed to be sired by the goddess Rose herself, their Monarch was one of his kind and he led the aristocratic race through every moment of peace and conflict. The king was a creature of unbelievable power and influence in their race; he was their hero and their pride along with the society they built for themselves. For protection and companionship, the king handpicked certain Vampires with competent skill and unquestionable loyalty to become his personal royal Guards.

But when the king disappeared one hundred and fifty years ago, his royal Guards lost their way without anyone to lead them. Many went off on their own journeys to try and vanquish the evil Hunters on their own but they never returned. Those who were left behind carried on their duty to protect what remained of their race from internal and external conflicts until the hopeful return of their king.

That is, if he even returns.

“Well, young miss,” Connie replied along with the dragging sigh he breathed out from being tired of the same question youngstesr threw at them. Yes, he and the remaining Guards were well known throughout Trost because the stories of their former glory were timeless bedtime stories told by parents to their sucklings. “Life’s been hard on all of us and this is the only way that we can look out for what’s left of our people.”

“But my father said that you, Farlan, and Isabel stood by the king’s side and you killed beasts and evil people who dared hurt us…” Rico began but paused when Connie laughed lightly. However, the humor did not reach his pale eyes.

“We still do, don’t we?” Connie turned to look at the young lady who resembled the fair fragility of a porcelain doll. But the young Vampire’s looks deceivingly concealed the true brilliance of her intelligent mind. It’s just she was still ignorant on a lot of things for she was only the tender age of fifty which is still pretty young for the race which time pardoned so kindly.

“Just now, I killed a guy who almost raped you.” The man turned away. “What you speak of are from a long time ago. But that’s just what they are now; bedtime stories your father tells you when you were a baby.”

“Connie…” Rico began and her throat went dry as she clutched the black skirts of her dress. “He’ll return.”

The male Vampire went rigid and when he spoke again, he turned to face the girl and his voice was edged with a hard tone.

“What makes you say that?” Connie is loyal to their king just like the remaining Gurads but the past century and a half had dragged them low and their morale wasn’t as high and bright as it used to be. Every single day of absence from their Monarch sprayed a gloomy mist on the embers of their hopes.

“I found an old scroll when my father and I were salvaging what we can in our old archive temple. But don’t worry, Annie went with us.” Rico admitted. Going out in the surface was considered dangerous and such travels required the presence of a competently skilled Vampire or one of the king’s Guards for protection. “We wanted to save whatever remains of our history.”

“So how does this connect with your theory?” Connie asked when he crossed his arms over his chest while he studied the youngster before him. The others don’t know where to start looking for him.”

Even their leader, Farlan Church, the first the king has chosen to be his royal Guard, bears no knowledge on how to find their lost Monarch.

“The scroll wasn’t like any others I’ve ever seen.” Rico leaned against the barrel beside her and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose again as she was submerged in deep thought. “The scroll was white and it cannot be torn or wrinkled. It glows when hit by moonlight and instead of old mildew, it smell strongly of roses. The calligraphy of the words are intricate and beautiful; unique compared to the calligraphy which exists in our archives.” She paused and her voice dropped to a whisper. “I believe that those qualities are enough proof that the scroll was written by our goddess Rose.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me, Rico.” Connie huffed in disbelief. One of Lady Rose’s scrolls are in the abandoned ivy covered archive temple? Impossible. Those pieces of holy literature won’t even last in the vileness of this land.

Unless… Their goddess purposely had Rico find this scroll to send a message.

“What does it say?” the man asked, sweat beading on his pale forehead. Could it be that the goddess was trying to communicate with them?

The young lady cleared her throat and prepared to recite the words she had memorized by heart;

“ _’When the first snow falls, a half breed with eyes the color of polished emeralds shall come knocking at thy doorstep. With the guidance of his visions, you shall find the tomb. With his blood, the king shall wake. With the passionate flame of revolution in his core and the love in his heart, this war of hatred shall end.’_ ”

There was a pregnant silence that filled the space between them as Connie drank in the words Rico had recited with utmost care.

“Rico, where’s the scroll?” Connie clenched his fists and he had to fight the growl in his voice in order not to frighten the girl.

“In my room.” The young lady replied as she tilted up her chin to hold the growing anticipation in her. “It’s in the chest under my bed.”

“Alright.” Connie had nodded. “Let’s go to your house and retrieve it. We’ll bring it to the tavern; Farlan and the others would want to see it.”

With an eager nod, Rico said no more as her dark skirt swirled around her petite, pale form when she whirled around to lead the way. Connie strode up to match his pace with hers as they treaded through the dark alley.

“Wait a second…” Connie muttered when he replayed Rico’s words in his head. “’With his blood, the king shall awaken…”

“What’s the matter?” Rico asked when her companion had halted behind her. “Is something wrong?”

“’His blood’…’his visions’…’His…’” Connie repeated with wide-eyed wonder until it all sank in and he demanded in realization: “The muse of Lady Rose’s prophecy is a guy?!”

~

It was the same recurring dream Eren always had since childhood…

_A man with raven black hair stood with his back turned on Eren. He wasn’t very tall, but the way he held his posture told of his pride and high status. He wore a regal black tailored suit and a white cravat gently flapped from the gentle wind that blew down on him._

_He stood in the middle of a pool with blood red roses floating around in full bloom. The walls surrounding the place were made out of crystal the color of ice, but Eren didn’t fell cold at all. A small waterfall which filled the pool’s clear waters flowed out of the hands of a large crystal statue of a beautiful woman. Her eyes were closed and a serene smile lifted her delicate lips. The veil she wore on her head was pulled up to reveal her beautiful face and her long hair was braided down her back, held together by intertwined vines in which beautiful roses bloomed. Even if she was made out of stone, her serene and aristocratic beauty seem so lifelike._

_“Who are you?” Eren askedthe same question over and over again every time he had that dream. “What’s your name?”_

_Ever since Eren could remember, the man never answered his question. He would simply stand there in the middle of the pool littered with beautiful roses floating around and he always kept his back turned to Eren._

_“Please, tell me your name!” Eren asked again and he expected the same outcome that the man would not answer him, except today, the dream became different._

_“I’m waiting.” The man replied for the very first time. His voice was like velvet sliding around Eren’s senses which made his very core yearn in longing. He wanted to meet this person and these recurring dreams had made Eren so interested with this strange man he hasn’t even met._

_“W-Where can I find you?” Eren cried out the question in desperation. He tried to move from the spot where he watched the man, but his legs were frozen in place. “Won’t you at least show me your face?”_

_Just as those straight, raven locks waved from the gentle wind that blew down and made the roses float aimlessly on the surface of the water, the man slowly turned to face the Hunter._

_But before Eren could even glimpse his face, the dream ended._

 

Eren slowly opened his eyes and those emerald orbs found themselves staring at the wooden ceiling of his room which he shared with Armin within the Guild’s residence building. He shot up in a sitting position while breath rushed in and out of him and cold sweat covered his body.

Running his fingers in frustration through his dark brown locks that stuck out into different directions, Eren got out of bed and went to the porcelain wash basin on his vanity. The cold water that he splashed on his face brought welcomed relief as it fully woke up his senses. He stared at his reflection and emerald green orbs stared back at him.

The man in his dream never answered, but today, Eren heard his voice for the first time and it etched itself in his memory as he kept replaying it in his mind.

_‘I’m waiting.’_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Eren walked to the thin wooden divider that separated his side of the room from Armin’s.

“Armin?” Eren whispered when he poked his head to Armin’s side and fully stepped into the blonde Hunter’s domain when he realized that it was empty. When Eren parted the curtains, he saw that dawn was just breaking as the sun speared through the dark horizon.

“Where could Armin have gone this early in the damn day?” Eren muttered to himself as he planted his hands on his hips. Suddenly, he spotted something that wasn’t there before; there on Armin’s vanity was a small crystal vase with water which held up a several stems of forget-me-not blossoms tied with a blue ribbon.

“Oh,” Eren’s eyes widened and small smirk graced his handsome face. He could assume that Armin just picked the flowers himself, but the thing is, Armin was not the type to pick flowers. Due to his gentle nature, Armin claimed that picking flowers for the sake of decoration is meaningless. He would rather plant them on a pot and nurture them rather than tearing them away from where they thrived.

“So, Armin’s got an admirer, huh?” The green eyed Hunter said. But then he noticed something as those eyes of his quickly flashed from within and golden threads of color mixed in with the green of his irises.

 Eren had a hidden talent which made him a lethal and effective Hunter who can track down his prey no matter where; his eyes can pick up traces of aura which tells him what kind of person left them. It was a talent he was born with but even if Eren wanted to believe that it was from Carla, who was one of the best Hunters the Guild has ever had, he knew that his special gift came from his unknown father.

When he approached the vanity, he gently touched one of the blue petals of the little blossoms bundled together in the vase. Besides traces of Armin’s sky blue aura was the sender’s and it was a golden color that was lined with silver.

“Well, well…” Eren’s smiled had disappeared. “So, Armin’s seeing a Wolf, huh?”

 


	8. Chapter 7: The First Caress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the language of flowers, the Forget-Me-Not symbolizes true love and memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, MY WONDERFUL READERS! I'm back with another update for you! It's time that I start putting in more characters to help develop the story. Thank you very much for the kudos and comments you've left in the last update, they're very encouraging. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as much as I did. 
> 
> Thank you very much for giving my story a chance. Please let me know your thoughts about the chapter and/or the story so far! I'll see you guys in the next update!

Chapter 7

 

An early morning meeting was in session in the neat and ornate office in one of the many rooms of the wolf den. The alpha, Erwin Smith, watched the three people before him; one was a woman with unruly dark brown hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. Her brown eyes twinkled behind the thick glasses she wore and she had an expectant grin plastered on her face.

The second was a tall man with long dark blonde hair which fell to shadow his bronze eyes and he leaned casually against a mahogany bookshelf console in Erwin’s office. Habitually, he sniffed the air to pick out the scent of the people who passed by outside as they went about to begin their day.

The third person was a huge man with a buff build. His light blonde hair was cut short in a military fashion and his dark eyes never left the Wolf who led their pack.

“Are you certain about this?” Erwin asked and it was the tall man who answered;

“Yes.” Mike replied grimly. “Ian came to me yesterday to tell me that Thomas hasn’t returned from a hunt.”

“Could it be that he just gave into his wolf’s craving to wander off?” The woman turned to Mike. Hanji’s eyes widened in curiosity behind her glasses as she took in the situation. It was the third member of their small group who answered, the thick muscle of his shoulder rolling as he shrugged;

“The thing is,” Reiner said with a frown. “Thomas only said that he would be tracking a bunch of deer he saw pass by. It’s about time we start stocking up on food since winter is just around the corner.”

“And he hasn’t returned yet, hm?” Erwin muttered as he sank into deep thought when he sat down on his chair behind the elegant wooden desk. He rested on his elbows and laced his fingers together before he pressed the top of them on his forehead. “Yes, a task of tracking game shouldn’t take more than a few hours.”

“Erwin,” Mike spoke up. He sniffed the air and a look of distaste reflected on his face. “Some unlikely people reconnected with us after a long time.”

“Who?” the alpha asked, blue eyes gleaming from within.

“Olou Bozard.” Mike replied and Erwin’s expression changed as he scrunched up his eyebrows in a mixture of confusion and surprise. “Farlan sent him.”

“Well, then!” Hanji grinned brightly and her tone was filled with anticipating glee. “This sure is unlikely. Vampires aren’t very social creatures, now are they? It’s nice to know that they’re reconnecting with us.” She laughed good naturedly and for a moment there, the tension in the room lightened up. “Who can blame us? We’re just so loveable!”

“Don’t get too full of yourself.” Reiner grinned at the woman who was Erwin’s tactician and was probably the brightest mind in the pack.

Ignoring the friendly banter, Erwin focused on his second-in-command; “What did the Vampire liaison say, Mike?”

“One of their own is missing.” Was the grim reply. “A strawberry blonde woman named Petra. Olou said that she isn’t dangerous and that we should not to kill her if ever we find her wandering in our territory.” He sighed and shook his head. “Just like Thomas, Petra just didn’t come home one day. She’s been missing for a two days now.”

“And if I may point out an observation,” Hanji said this time and the smile on her face disappeared. “If what Mike said is true, the time of disappearance of the Vampire woman is approximately close to that of Thomas’s.”

“Well, that’s not good.” Reiner muttered and he crossed his arms over his broad chest, the shirt he wore stretched over the wide muscular plane. “Does this mean someone took them?”

“It could just be a coincidence.” Erwin said. He raised his head from where it rested against his laced fingers as he lowered his arms on the cool surface of the dark ironwood desk. “But we’ll throw in a benefit of a doubt and stay on high alert.” A grim pause as his blue eyes hardened. “It’s one of ours and one of Farlan’s people. If they are taken, then it’s highly probable that Hunters are the suspect.”

The room stilled and a cold air settled on the four people in it. Petra and Thomas were both adults and are full to their own potentials. Unskilled humans won’t be able to down them considering one had the ability to turn into a very large wolf while the other was armed with fangs, claws, and the ability to disappear in mid air. And with a fragile treaty of understanding between the two races deemed lesser by humans, Wolves and Vampires have an unspoken common goal of protecting themselves against the said race.

“You three spread the word around and no one is to overstep boundaries.” Erwin stood up and casually linked his arms behind him as he studied his Generals. “Implement a buddy system and no one is to leave the den without company. Also, Increase security and make sure to run extra patrols and shifts at night.”

“Understood.” The three wolves before him nodded and Erwin narrowed his eyes before he took in a deep, frustrated sigh.

“And for Maria’s sake,” Erwin reached up to soothe the incoming migraine as he massaged his right temple. His fourth General was missing. “Where the hell is Jean?”

~

There was a thin layer of fog over the crystalline lake and the misty blanket parted as the first rays of the rising sun speared through the horizon. Armin pulled his red cloak tighter against his body as the morning chill started to bite through his bones. He sat on top of a thick trunk of a fallen tree at the shore of the lake and he kept his head low as he stared at the thin strip of paper he held while he read the words written on it for the nth time;

**_‘Hey, sunshine! Join me for breakfast tomorrow at the lake? Meet me at sunrise. –Jean.’_ **

Armin was supposed to disregard the invitation as a joke, but the damn Wolf just had to go the extra mile and attached the note to a small bundle of Armin’s favorite flowers. Although he couldn’t pinpoint as to _how_ Jean manage to find out that Armin had a soft spot for forget-me-nots and cheesy attempts on trying to be charming.

Suddenly, there was a rustle among the thick bushes and Armin jumped up on his feet to stand alertly on the surface of the fallen trunk which was thick enough to hold a few people and walk on without losing balance. With steady fingers, Armin took a defensive stance while his hands crawled near the small of his back where his katars were sheathed.

“I swear,” Jean emerged from the bushes with a grin on his face. He wore a simple olive toned shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows and a thick black felt vest over it. He carried a bundle wrapped in white cloth and Armin caught the scent of freshly baked bread along with the smell of herbs and spices. “If you throw another knife at my head, I won’t give you your share.”

Armin relaxed and found himself smiling when Jean hopped into the large fallen trunk and made his way to him. Disregarding the fact that the Hunter he met with this beautiful morning was armed and dangerous, Jean sat down beside Armin while his long legs dangled over the clear waters of the lake.

“Why are you still standing there?” Jean laughed when Armin just stared at him. He then patted the empty spot beside him as he placed the cloth bundle on his lap. “Sit down and taste this. I promise you, it’s really good.”

“What is it?” Armin spoke for the first time as he sat down, his own legs dangling over the water. Even if Jean didn’t show any signs of hostility. Armin still kept a little distance between their bodies as they sat together.

“We call it the titan bun.” Jean beamed proudly and he unwrapped the cloth package to reveal two large steaming bread buns as big as Armin’s hand.

“Wow,” Armin’s eyes widened and he felt his mouth water from the fresh aroma. “Why is it called that? It looks like regular bread to me.”

“Don’t underestimate the titan bun!” Those golden brown eyes stared at Armin with shock. “It doesn’t look much but it’s a pretty jammed inside; meat, herbs, and some minced vegetables, it’s a packed meal to go.” Jean handed one of the buns to Armin who took it, whistling some and blowing on it when the hot bun touched his skin.

“Careful,” Jean said as he took his own bun and blew on it to help cool it down. “It’s fresh from Sasha’s oven.”

Armin stilled at the female name and he asked curiously; “Is she your lover?”

A strangled sound escaped from Jean as the ridiculous question caught him off guard and he almost dropped his bun on the water.

“Sasha?” Jean demanded in disbelief. “Hell, no! I won’t take that woman as a mate even if she was last damn wolf on this land.”

A strange relief that Armin cannot hope to explain washed over him and he relaxed his tense shoulders while he stared at the bun Jean had given him. Although, his own strange reaction made him question himself; why was he relieved?

“Ah, so you call it ‘mate’ in your race?” Armin asked as those sky blue eyes studied Jean with wonder. “Regardless of gender?”

“Ha?” Jean raised a curious brow at that. “Yeah. There’s no specifics despite gender. A mate is a mate; someone you spend the rest of your life with.” A pause as he took in the crusty detail of his bun, he suddenly lowered his gaze, avoiding those intelligent blue eyes which belonged to his companion. “What do you call it in your race?”

“Oh, for a male mate, it’s called ‘husband.’” Armin replied in a matter of fact voice. “On the other hand, a female mate is called ‘wife’.”

“Huh,” Jean huffed and shrugged. “I see, that’s interesting.” A pause as he swam through his thoughts. “Do you have any idea what Vamps call it?”

Armin gave a small smile. “I’m honestly not sure.” He said. “Books written by Vampires are very rare but I was lucky enough to own one or two. Unfortunately, none of those books answer your question.”

“Yeah, I figured out that you liked to read.” Jean admitted, looking away for a moment as he felt guilt of following Armin the day before at the trading port. The way the blonde smiled as he held that book, it tugged on Jean’s heart and made it race.

“Is that bad?” the question made Jean look up at Armin and his expression told that the question was a ridiculous one. Armin didn’t make a lot of friends while growing up. Eren and Mikasa are the only ones who didn’t pick on him for reading a lot and accepted him. But even with this hobby, Armin didn’t let his Hunter training be affected for he always made sure that his skills were sharp and lethal.

“Are you kidding me?” Jean grinned. “Of course not! I think it’s adorable---“ he trailed off and Armin felt his heart slam against the wall of his chest. Jean cleared his throat and motioned at Armin’s titan bun. “You should eat that. It’s getting cold.”

Armin brought the bun close to his nose and sniffed to savor the fresh aroma of the bread. It smelled scrumptious but he was still hesitant to bite through. The look on his face held an expression of wariness while he stared thoughtfully at the food. Suddenly, Jean took Armin’s wrist and leaned in so close when he bent down his head and took a swift bite from Armin’s bun.

“See?” Jean grinned while Armin stared, dumbfounded. “It’s not poisoned, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“That was absolutely unnecessary, Jean!” Armin scowled and lowered his head when he realized that heat had started to crawl up his face and his cheeks tinted with a soft pink shade. Jean’s face had been so close when he swooped down to take a bite. In that moment, Armin had caught the finer features of the Wolf’s face like how his sharp and angular his cheekbones were, the fine stubble that was on his chin, and way those golden brown eyes glinted under the early morning sun.

“Sorry.” Jean laughed before he took a hearty bite from his own bun and that was when Armin caught sight of the other man’s canines; they were pointed, like a wolf’s. “I just wanted to assure you.”

“Why?” Armin turned to look at Jean who was already halfway done with eating that bun of his. Bits of the saucy meat filling and crumbs fell on the water beneath them where it attracted several colourful fishes that scavenged the leftovers.

“What do you mean why?” Pausing in the middle of a bite, Jean stared at him with curiosity.

“I mean,” Armin sighed this time. “Why are you doing all of this? Inviting me out here? Bringing food? Getting into my personal space and just…” the Hunter paused to try and formulate the words he tried to get through.

“Because I want you to trust me.” Was Jean’s simple answer and he even threw in a carefree shrug along with a charming yet goofy smile which oddly made Armin’s heartbeat race.

“I want to prove to you that we’re not bad people.” Jean continued as he lowered his half eaten bun. His golden brown eyes momentarily flashed the eyes of the beast within as he spoke with utmost honesty. “Your kind had been hunting mine for centuries. Even before you and I were even born, humans have branded us as barbaric and uncivilized. We’ve been forced to hide in underground dens like the Vampires to protect ourselves. I never really did understood it.” Jean frowned. “And yet, you and I are born in the midst of this senseless conflict that’s started by our ancestors. It’s stupid.”

“Contrary to popular belief.” Armin said this time as he gently swung his boot clad feet back and forth above the surface of the crystalline lake water. “I make sure all of my targets really deserve to die.”

“And that’s why you smell so pure.” Jean smirked as he savoured the swirling scent of wildflowers that came from the man with eyes the color of the sky. “One of these days, I even might take bite.” With that, Jean’s voice had lowered and the deep baritone of it wrapped around Armin’s senses, making his body heat up.

“E-Excuse me?” The Hunter demanded, flustered. He tried to keep a stern tone. “Are you trying to flirt with me, Mr. Kirschtein?”

“Oh, how prim.” Jean continued to tease, those eyes glinting playfully. He was intrigued at how Armin struggled to hold his composure. Mischief floated around in the Wolf’s mind as he decided to play the waiting game and coax out Armin’s wilder side that wanted to play.

“What if I am?” Jean threw back the question at Armin. “What are you going to do?”

“Try not to slit your throat.” Armin replied with a tight, awkward smile. But since it reached his eyes, Jean chuckled.

“You suck at flirting, Armin.” He said. “Stick around me and I’ll teach you the proper way to. You need to let loose and enjoy life more.” Jean finished his breakfast bun and motioned at the one Armin held. “’Are you going to eat that?”

When Armin finally decided to sink his teeth and take a bite from the bun, his eyes widened as the fresh flavors of the sauce, the minced meat, and the herbs in the freshly baked bread exploded on his taste buds.

“This is delicious, Jean.” Armin said in between bites. “I wish you gave this to me sooner; where has this been all my life?”

“It’s been around for centuries.” Armin caught the site of sharp canines when Jean beamed.

“Thank you for this, Jean.” Those sky blue eyes lowered as a small smile lifted Armin’s lips. “I really appreciate it.”

“It won’t be the last of it.” Jean promised. He found the he liked the sight of a blushing Armin and he wanted to show him more to light up that beautiful face even more.

Armin then lifted his gaze and his blue eyes locked with golden brown ones before he dared to say: “If I may ask, do you shift too?”

“What kind of question is that?” The other man gaped in disbelief. “Of course I do! Do you want to see?”

“I don’t want to trouble you wi---“

“Nonsense!” Jean grinned happily as he kicked his long legs back and forth in utter glee. “I’d be more than happy to. Give me a moment…” Jean got up to stand at his full height. He stretched his arms and gave a satisfied groan and the side of those fluid muscles rolling underneath Jean’s shirt made Armin’s throat go dry. “Alright, here it goes.”

Suddenly, Jean’s body glowed before the light engulfed him in a show of multi colored specs that looked like shattered prisms underneath the sun’s rays. When Jean disappeared within, the cocoon of light morphed before Armin’s very eyes.

When the light died down, a huge wolf stood before Armin. Its fur was a dark golden brown which dissolved to a soft ebony. The dark gold shade blended with the almost black fur on its scruff until it streaked down its back to the end of the tail. The beast was majestic and it stood proudly before Armin, its tail wagging softly in anticipation. But what made Armin’s breath caught was the wolf’s dark gold eyes; the same color Armin had seen flash within Jean’s.

“Jean?” Armin whispered. “Is that…really you?”

The wolf’s huge head gave a single nod and after he gathered his courage, Armin slowly held out his hand. He reached out with cautious reluctance, anticipating that the wolf would bite, but it didn’t

Jean didn’t.

“I’m going to touch you, okay?” Armin breathed as he, too, leaned towards Jean who had padded closer to the blonde in agreement.

When Armin’s fingers touched the soft fur on the side of Jean’s neck, he ran his fingers through in a gentle caress and Jean leaned his head towards the touch. It felt so surreal and yet, here was Armin, petting a Wolf in its beastly form. This was the first time that he has touched a Wolf that did not involve any bloodshed and violence.

“You’re beautiful.” The words of honestly just slipped out of Armin’s mouth even before he caught himself and Jean stilled against his touch.

Those dark gold eyes looked deep into Armin’s sky blue ones as Jean stared, dumbfounded. Armin pulled back his hand and clutched it to his chest as he tore his eyes away. He still couldn’t believe that he spilled that all out and he felt embarrassed at the suddenness of it.

“Sorry,” Armin smiled nervously. “Did I startle you? Because I startled myself.”

Jean cocked his head to the side and his ears drooped sadly after Armin quit petting him. But instead of pulling back, he padded closer to the blonde and poked his snout on the Hunter’s left temple to encourage him. The sudden close gesture made Armin lower his head a bit but he then complied after that assurance. He reached out again and combed his fingers through Jean’s soft fur. He scratched him behind the ear before his hand slid up to pet the top of Jean’s head in a gentle rhythm.

“This feels nice.” Armin smiled before he finally pulled back his hand. “Thank you for letting me pet you.”

Jean let out a soft growl and trailed his eyes up when Armin got up on his own feet. Not being that tall, Armin’s height allowed him to be only an inch taller than the huge wolf with him and he came face to face with him.

“I need to go.” The Hunter’s tone was sad and Jean let out a soft whimper. “I’m sorry, but my friends are probably looking for me.” Armin smiled. “I believe you remember Eren from the trading port? You saw him with me, right?”

Jean growled and it sounded displeased but he nodded his head. He still did not like that Eren fellow for being too close with Armin.

_His Armin._

The wolf stilled. Did he just… laid his claim towards the blonde?

“I don’t want Eren and Mikasa to get worried.” The Hunter laughed softly as he petted the top of Jean’s head one last time. “If they come looking for me, they might see you.” Those sky blue eyes fell sadly. “I can’t guarantee they won’t hurt you in any way and I don’t want that.” A pause and that gentle smile returned as Armin pulled his crimson hood over his head. “Thank you for breakfast and your company. I had fun.”

With a final nod, Armin turned around and began to walk away. But as Armin started to gain distance, there was a bright flash of light behind him before he felt a grip on his wrist which pulled him back and whirled him around until he came dangerously close face to face with the roguishly handsome man he was with.

“Wait, Armin!” Jean began and Armin stared at him with wide eyes and a creeping blush on his creamy cheeks. Jean’s face was close…too close. “When can I see you again?”

“I…I’m not sure.” The blonde gulped and fought the urge to trail down his gaze to stare on Jean’s mouth. “I’m sorry that I don’t really have an answer.”

“It’s fine.” Jean’s eyes glinted from within and they held an odd expression in them that Armin cannot fully comprehend. “Listen, the full moon will rise in two nights. I’d love it if you’d meet me here again after dark.” He smiled nervously, but he sounded hopeful. “There’s someplace I’d like to show you, if that’s okay.”

“Of course.” Armin replied with a smile. “I’d love to. But no weird places, alright? And I’m still coming in armed.”

“I understand.” A nod from the man who still held Armin’s wrist. “I don’t believe you’d hurt me. You’re different.”

Armin lowered his gaze and when Jean realized that he still held Armin by the wrist, he cleared his throat to distract himself and let go. Armin didn’t quite understand Jean’s reasons of saying that and it made him wonder in a sense.

“So, I’ll see you in two nights?” Jean asked with hope in his voice and longing in his eyes. He drank in this sight of Armin’s sunlight colored hair and eyes of the bluest skies. This Hunter who called an average Wolf like him; beautiful.

“Yes.” Armin nodded with a smile. “See you soon, Jean. Please be safe.” Then he turned around and walked away.

Jean remained rooted on the spot until Armin disappeared behind the thick canopies of trees in the woods. When everything finally sank into him, he pumped a fist in the air for his victory and grinned. A cocoon of light engulfed his body before he shifted and he shook his fur to settle into his skin as he turned wolf.

He gleefully darted to the opposite direction where Armin disappeared and he happily jumped over fallen trees and large boulders as he made his way back into the den which he called home.

Armin called him beautiful. Armin petted him affectionately. Armin agreed to see him again. Jean was the happiest man in the whole damn land right now and he knew that this was going to be a great day. Until his halted in the middle of a glade he passed by, his ears perked in alertness when the realization finally registered into him.

SHIT! He had a meeting with Erwin and the other Generals that morning and he totally forgot!

Jean growled at himself for forgetting something important but the bliss of the secret meeting he had with Armin still outweighed the fear of being scolded by Erwin. Settling into a run once again, Jean darted through the forest with grace and power in his movements.

~

A Huntress with short platinum blonde hair that gleamed silver under the morning sun stood on top of a branch of a tall tree. Her eyes were the color of molten silver and they gleamed with mischief as she spotted the black and gold wolf dart through the woods below her before it completely disappeared.

Another man stood beside her. He was taller with black hair fashioned into a short pony tail while the undersides of his head were shaved. His eyes were black and shrewd as he watched his partner eye the Wolf they saw.

“Did you see that, Marlow?” The woman asked as she habitually caressed the fur scruff collar of her leather coat. “I want that color.”

“I get the feeling that it’s that time of the year again when you update your already overflowing wardrobe, Hitch.” Marlow said with bored sarcasm. “Your avarice knows no bounds.”

“It’s called being fashionable, Marlow.” Hitch rolled her eyes while she dramatically tucked a silvery curl behind her ear. “And besides, it’s going to be winter soon.” The smile she wore was sinister as she caressed the fur of her collar. “I need a new coat.”

 


	9. Chapter 8: Reprimand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. It's been such a dragging week. I admit that I was discouraged to write several times but I know that I'll regret it even more if I do not tell this story. I can't wait for the week to be over haha! 
> 
> Here is a new chapter for your reading pleasure. It seems that Jean and Armin's budding romance isn't exactly good news for many. Some new characters had also made their way in! Thank you very much to those who left comments and kudos because they encourage me to write this wonderful tale about loving the one who holds your heart. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter and/or the story so far and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!   
> Have a great day/night!

Chapter 8

Armin merrily made his way back to the Guild. He was in an absolutely good mood that morning after his secret meeting with Jean and for some reason, his heart pounded at the thought of seeing him next.

When the full moon rises in two nights, then they will meet again.

Just as he got on the cobble stone path that started once he crossed the tall and thick iron gates, Armin noticed a few Hunters escorting a horse drawn cage. A thick black cloth covered the huge cage as it lumbered along to head towards a barely used entrance at the back of the Guild’s citadel.

Curiosity got the best of Armin and he approached on of the Hunters who escorted the concealed cargo.

“Berthold!” Armin waved as he jogged up to a very tall, dark haired man with a broad sword strapped across his back. His eyes were the color of dark smoke but his face was handsome in a gentle way.

“Armin.” The other man blinked in surprise and he stopped on his tracks to look at the blonde garbed in crimson. “Good morning. How’s it going?”

“I feel great.” A smile. “What’s that?” Armin asked as the horse drawn cage passed by them and headed for the back of the guild. One of the nicer senior Hunters, a thinning blonde man who always smelled like ale, Hannes, glanced over and nodded hello at Armin.

“Ah, that.” Berthold chuckled softly and scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile. “Truth be told, I’m just as clueless as you are.” He habitually rested his palm on the gleaming jewelled pommel of the dagger holstered on his belt. “Hannes and I were just asked to escort this delivery from a pick up point. Seems like one of the other senior Hunters bagged something interesting.”

“Isn’t it dangerous to bring back some live thing here?” Armin frowned. If that thing escapes, it would surely be trouble for them, whatever that thing may be.

But Berthold only laughed good naturedly. He was one of those people in the Guild who didn’t harbor any attention if none at all and he preferred it that way. However, like Armin, Berthold’s quiet and friendly disposition did not make him any less dangerous than the others.

“There are like, a hundred Hunters in here, Armin.” Berthold reached out to clap Armin on the shoulder. “If that thing gets out, it won’t even make it out of the courtyard. Kenny will fill it up with silver bullets before it even gets out of the baseme—“

“Berthold!” A raspy, irritated voice called out from the large double doors where the cargo had disappeared into. A man stood by the doorway and his tuff of dark hair over a black undercut gleamed under the rays of the mid morning sun. “What’s taking you so long? Get in here!”

“S-Sorry, Nile!” Berthold nervously called back to the senior Hunter. “I’ll catch up after I talk to Armin here!”

The man known as Nile narrowed his eyes at Armin who looked back with confusion as to why the senior Hunter was giving him the death glare.

“Hey, you!” Nile barked over the distance that separated him from the blonde across the courtyard. “You’re with Jeager and Ackerman, right? They’ve been looking for you all morning so you better get your ass back to your team before they turn every goddamn table in this place.”

Armin’s eyes widened at the information. Leave him behind? “Oh, s-sure!”

“Uhg. These kids...” Nile shrugged with an expression of irritation. “It’s not my business and I don’t care. But you better get moving before you piss them off.” Then he slammed the door.

“Okay.” Armin replied over the distance before his voice fell into a mumble when Nile shut the door; “Jeeze, what the hell is his problem?”

Berthold leaned in and placed his palm to cover his mouth as he whispered to Armin. “Word is, Nile’s wife left him so he’s in a very bad mood lately.”

“Well, that woman wouldn’t be in the right state of mind if she decides to remain married to a sack of shit like Nile.” Armin muttered back and Berthold’s eyes widened.

“So you _can_ be mean!” the taller Hunter gasped. “And here I thought that you were nice as a butterfly.”

Armin merely laughed gleefully at the assumption as he turned his back to leave. “It’s something I learned while growing up with Eren.” He raised his hand in a quick wave before he rushed out. “See you around!”

Berthold waved back with a smile on his face as Armin left. But as soon as the flapping crimson cloak was out of his sight, the smile disappeared and Berthold’s smoke hued eyes darkened.

“One of these days, Armin,” He said, his tone cold. “Your curiosity is going to get you killed.”

~

“Where were you?” Mikasa frowned. She uncrossed her arms over her chest when she pushed herself from the statue she leaned on while they waited by their usual spot in the Guild’s garden. “We’ve been looking for you all morning.” Her obsidian eyes bore deep into Armin’s sky blue ones which made the young man gulp.

“I’m sorry,” Armin replied with a smile. “I just headed off the see something in the woods.”

“What was it?” Mikasa raised a brow and her expression held a look of interest.

“I was checking if some of my experimental traps worked.” Armin said and threw in a shrug to make it look believable. “No luck so far.”

Eren sat on the stone bench, his arms draped on top of either side of the marble backrest and his legs were crossed; ankle to knee. He watched Armin explain himself and as he did, he closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, there were golden tendrils that mixed in with the emerald of his eyes as he used his vision talent. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a prominent trace of gold aura lined with silver on Armin’s wrist, hand, and temple.

Armin was lying.

“Is that so?” Eren got up to his feet and stretched up his arms before he threw a few air punches forward to get his blood flowing. It kind of hurt that Armin would hide this sort of thing from him and Mikasa. After all that they’ve been through together, the three of them were like siblings by bond but not by blood.

“Eren?” Mikasa asked when she noticed that Eren had scowled and heaved out a harsh sigh. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re smarter than this, Armin.” Eren ignored Mikasa and walked up to tower over Armin. He made no attempt to intimidate his friend. He stared into Armin’s eyes, his irises laced with traces of gold. “You know me.”

“I…” Armin lowered his head. He knew about Eren’s sight talent and he expected that his best friend would find out somewhere along the line. But what he didn’t expect was that Eren would catch on this early. Who can blame Armin? He was only human and he still made mistakes. “I planned to tell you guys later on after I made sure that he’s…”

“He?” Mikasa repeated. “I’m sorry, I’m lost here.” She frowned at her two childhood friends. “What are you two talking about?”

“Tell her, Armin.” Eren motioned towards his step sister whom his mother raised along with him after she was found as the sole survivor of a ravaged village.

Caught red handed, Armin decided to admit everything.

“When I went to kill that rogue Wolf in the eastern forest a few weeks ago,” Armin began and his shoulders drooped from the stares he got. “I…I met someone. He’s a Wolf sent by his pack with an execution order for Daxton.”

“Daxton?” Eren raised an eyebrow in question.

“That’s the name of the rogue.” Armin replied, meeting those eyes that had returned to their original, pure emerald color. “It just so happens that I beat him to the place first and did the job. After that, he followed me to the lake and he approached me while I was washing up.”

“You didn’t attack him.” It was a statement from Mikasa and not at all a question.

But Armin just shook his head, blonde locks swishing gently as he did. “He’s actually friendly.” He smiled. “He came to thank me for the trouble. We talked a bit; he was cocky, but he was nice. I threw a knife at his head though.”

Eren blinked twice at that and a grin lit up his face. “Oh yeah? Did you hit home?”

“I missed.” Armin admitted with a small smile, glad that Eren was smiling somehow. “But he personally handed me back my dagger that time.”

“And this morning?” This time, it was Mikasa who prompted. “You came to see him?”

“He manage to leave flowers in my basket when we visited the trading port.” Eren caught the faint hint of a blush on Armin’s cheek and so did Mikasa. The two glanced at each other before they looked at Armin.

“Oh. I think I know where this is going.” Mikasa said finally while Eren shook his head in disbelief.

“H-Huh?” Armin was startled when Mikasa suddenly came forward before she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him slightly, her fingers digging through his cloak. “Mi-Mikasa?”

“You have to stop meeting with this Wolf.” She said. “We don’t know what they’re like.”

Taken back, Armin shrugged off Mikasa’s hold on him and took a step back. “He hasn’t done anything to hurt me!” he said in defense. “And besides, how do we know more about what they’re really like when we can’t even look past our prejudices?” he demanded.

“O-Oi, Armin, calm down.” Eren held out a hand but Armin slapped it away.

“No, it’s the two of you who should calm down.” The blonde glared. “I’m not a child anymore and I know what I’m doing. If Jean wanted to hurt me then---“

“Jean.” Eren said when he pulled back his hand and Armin clamped his mouth shut. “His name is Jean?”

“Yes.” Armin forced out and he lowered his gaze. He wished that his friends would take the chance to meet Jean like he did. He wished that his kind would leave the lesser races alone and most of all, he wished that this stupid racial conflict would stop.

“He would’ve broken the treaty on neutral territory and hid my body somewhere if he wanted to kill me. And besides, I can defend myself. Don’t you guys believe in me?” Armin clenched his fists in frustration. “I appreciate that you two look out for me, but I want you to understand that I’m not that…weak kid anymore.”

“Armin…” Eren began but the blonde just shook his head so he held back his words and deep inside, he felt bad for patronizing Armin like this.

“No, you listen to me, Eren.” Armin felt his voice tremble. “Don’t you dare judge what you haven’t experienced, do you understand? That is exactly why this war has been going on and on and on. How can there be peace in this goddamned land if we don’t take time to understand each other?!”

“We just don’t want you to get hurt.” It was Mikasa who spoke. “I’m sorry that we got too much into your business but we want to look out for you too.” A sigh. “I don’t know much about that race, but what I do know is that when a dominant Wolf enters into a phase of ‘courting’, they can get very hostile towards others.”

“Where did get that information?” Eren asked this time when he turned to look at the Huntress. Even he didn’t know about that part of the Wolf nature. Instead, he knew more about Vampires for some because his late mother, Carla, hunted them.

“One day during a solo hunt, Eren.” Mikasa replied. “I came across two Wolves in their beast forms fighting to the death and there was a woman crying on the side.”

“And then what did you do?” Armin asked in wide eyed wonder. “Did you try to help out?”

Mikasa shook her head; “No. It wasn’t my business. I went on my way.”

“I…see.” Armin’s gaze locked with Mikasa’s and he smiled to try and encourage his frineds. “Please don’t worry, okay? I’ll be alright.”

“If you say so.” Eren huffed in defeat. When Armin argued, he will really stand by his point. “Just be careful and maybe introduce us sometimes. I’d like to see this Jean bastard.” He planted his hands on his hips and lowered his gaze on the grass before he kicked a twig away. “Man, Armin. What if that Wolf courts you?”

“H-Huh?” Armin’s eyes widened and his heart hammered against the wall of his chest until he heard nothing but the thundering roar of his blood in his ears. “Me? That’s impossible. We’re just friends. He’s probably just curious as I am.”

Eren sighed and scratched the back of his head out of confusion. “I don’t really get this courting or whatever it is.” He said. “I just kill what I have to kill when a job comes knocking. If they’re bothering humans, then they’d have to die.”

The Hunter stilled when he saw Armin staring intently at him. Those sky blue eyes were bright and he wore an enigmatic smile on his lips.

“You know what, Eren” he said. “Someday, you’re going to find someone who will prove you wrong.”

But the green eyed Hunter only scoffed while Armin raised a brow in challenge. Mikasa watched the exchange of friendly banter between the two, but her concern mostly settled on Armin. For a moment there, she considered the possibilities in case these secret meetings with this Jean person becomes something more.

It was quite worrisome as Mikasa had realized.

Because when dominant Wolves set their eyes on a potential mate…

Even the burning pits of hell won’t stop them.

~

“Erwin is not happy that you’ve been fooling around lately, Jean.” Marco nagged as he followed Jean around in the complex cave tunnels of their pack’s underground den. Shadows danced on his sharp features from the light crystal torches that lined the marble hallway. “Where were you? You missed a meeting this morning and one of our people is missing.” He frowned. “Security has been tightened up and Reiner said that a buddy system be put into place when leaving the den—“

“Alright, already!” Jean growled under his breath which Marco was able to pick up with his keen wolf hearing. “Marco, you’ve been nagging at me non-stop for the past fifteen minutes. I get it, okay? Erwin already gave me an earful so I don’t need yours too.”

“Jean---“

“WHAT?” Jean snapped, the wolf very much present in his voice and Marco took a step back when Jean had become aggressive. He stared at him, looking offended which made Jean realize what he’d done.

“Sorry, Marco.” Jean averted his eyes and sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest and slumped against the polished cave wall of the hallway. Since he had lost the scent of wildflowers, his wolf… no, he himself had been on the damn edge that he had unknowingly became aggressive and uneasy. “I just… I don’t know.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“You’re acting strange.” Marco said as he leaned on the wall beside Jean and the two of them stood there in silence, just watching the emptiness of the opposite wall in front of them. Then Marco spoke again; “If you don’t reel in whatever is making you that aggressive, you might start a fight with another dominant. You’re also ignoring your General duties, Jean. You know well that we rely on your orders when Erwin and the other Generals aren’t around. That’s a big responsibility on your side.”

“Luckily, you’re a nice guy.” Jean managed a small smile. He felt bad that he had to let out his frustration on his best friend. Honestly, he didn’t mean it. But he felt a yearning in his chest; a strange longing for the scent of wildflowers. For sky blue eyes, hair the color of sunshine, that gentle smile, that brilliant mind…

“I forgive you. But,” Marco’s voice was quiet. “You should just admit it.” A pause before he dropped at the big reveal; “You liked it when _he_ petted you.”

Those golden brown eyes widened when Jean whipped his head to the side and he was met with Marco’s kind chocolate brown ones.

“You followed me?!” Jean demanded in shocked disbelief. “Marco, what the fuck, man?”

“I was worried, okay?” Marco shot back defensively. “I saw you sneaking out from Sasha’s hut with some food at a terribly unholy hour in the morning so I decided to follow you.”

“Why?!”

“Because you were acting strange. I was worried you’d do something stupid and get hurt!”

A tension filled silence drew a distance between them and Jean glared at Marco until the other man tore his gaze away. Ever since they were pups, Marco had never been able to hold Jean’s angry glare for long. He didn’t care if Jean was angry at him because if something bad ever happened to his best friend and he wasn’t able to prevent it even when he could have, Marco won’t be able to forgive himself.

Even if he didn’t look at Jean, Marco dared to continue; “You didn’t get hurt but that was a reckless thing to do.”

“He’s not what you think he is.” Jean said when he too looked away to the opposite direction of the long tunnel. “A killer for sport do not smell like wildflowers. Someone who touched me with such care can’t possibly be cruel. He…” Jean trailed off.

Marco lifted his gaze to look at Jean this time. “He what?”

“He called me beautiful.” Jean admitted and color filled his face. “Someone plain like me? Thousands of people, three races, and he called _me_ beautiful.” He shook his head slightly like he didn’t believe that those words were meant for him. “He’s a bit of an idiot, throwing around compliments like that without even realizing that it’s him who’s beautiful.”

Chocolate brown eyes widened at that confession. Wolves valued words greatly and they were loyal to everything they said down to the very heart of it. He studied his best friend who stood beside him; the aggressiveness, the moody tension, the way he was acting around the Hunter in the red cloak, and not to mention the way he changes when he talked about the blonde.

“By Maria’s grace, Jean…” Marco breathed out when he had pieced everything together. “This is really happening. You’re really not a pup anymore.” Marco laughed shakily as he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and he shook his head as he chuckled some more as if he couldn’t believe this was happening.

“I’m twenty seven, for crying out loud.” Jean narrowed his eyes when Marco started laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“I just can’t believe you’ve finally done it.” Marco said before he punched Jean on the shoulder. “You’ve beaten me to it. Come on, Jean. You know this!”

“I…honestly don’t follow.” Jean frowned, looking completely lost.

Marco rolled his eyes before he grabbed Jean by the shoulder and shook sense into him. “You’ve gone into the mating dance! Do you get it now? You’re lovesick, you’re moody, you talk about this guy like he’s an angel, and you’re aggressiveness is rubbing on me that I suddenly want to punch Reiner in the face.”

Jean just stared at Marco. The mating dance is a phenomenon that occurs in their race when one of the pair in question lays claim to another of his or her interest. They usually get possessive, over protective, and aggressive to be able to keep their love interest from being stolen away by a rival.

When a dominant wolf felt aggressiveness in his or her system, the tension rubs off on other dominants of their kind regardless of how dominant the other may be. The mating dance is also the courting stage whose outcome depended whether or not the one being courted on accepts the offer of lifelong commitment which would then lead the two to being mated.

“Holy. Shit.” Jean muttered. He ran a hand down his face before he stared at his open palm. “Holy. Fucking. Shit. Marco.”

“Exactly what I’m thinking.” Marco leaned his head back and stared at the tunnel’s lighted ceiling. “This is taboo, Jean. It would affect your rank and it would affect that guy’s…”

“Armin.”

“Pardon?”

“His name…” Jean said slowly, those golden brown eyes flashing dangerously for a moment as the wolf stared at Marco whose own wolf in turn, flashed in his own eyes. “His name is Armin.”

“Er… Armin, yes.” Marco continued. “It would affect Armin’s reputation too.”

“Why?” Jean demanded. “Because I’m different? Because he’s different?”

“Because his kind had basically driven us to hide underground and disguise ourselves when we go out to buy necessities and trade.” Marco retaliated. “Jean, his kind hunt us down. They want to rid this land of **us**!”

“Well, he’s different, okay?” A huff and Jean turned his back, not wanting anymore of this argument. “I appreciate that you’re looking out for me. But he hasn’t hurt me. You saw right? He petted me. Armin is very well trained to kill me with a few skilful blows and yet he didn’t despite the numerous chances he’s already had.”

“You’re a stubborn son of a bitch.” Marco pushed himself off the wall and placed a hand on Jean’s shoulder. “Fine. I’ll trust you on this because you’re the one who’s one step closer to being possibly getting tied down to a mate. It’s your life, man. But,” Marco’s voice dropped. “If he poses as a threat to the pack, I’ll be forced to act against him.”

With a hard thump, Jean’s heart slammed against his ribcage and he turned to face Marco. He knew that the other was only acting according to how a wolf soldier like him is trained. The pack’s well being always comes first and Jean would do the same thing if his and Marco’s situations were reversed.

“I understand.” Golden brown eyes lowered for a moment but Jean smiled bitterly. “However, let’s not make any assumptions yet. He might still reject me, you know.”

“Then he’s an idiot if he does.” Marco scoffed.

“Thanks, man.” Jean grinned and when he spread his arms, Marco stepped into it and they hugged it out. “You’re awesome.”

“Not to brag but I already know that.” Marco laughed and Jean snorted before he rolled his eyes. “I still have to see for myself if this Armin fellow is right for you.”

“Fine.” Jean agreed but with caution as he pulled away. “But no touchy-touchy, okay?”

“Don’t worry. I’d like to avoid my best friend’s possessive wrath.” A chuckle which lit up Marco’s face and those freckles that peppered the bridge of his nose and his cheeks stood out. “Attempts to disrupt a mating dance is suicide. I know better than that.”

“Alright.” Jean stretched his torso with a satisfied grin. “Well, I don’t have to teach a training class to the juvenile soldiers until this afternoon, you want to go for a run?”

Marco was silent for a moment before he suddenly shot passed Jean. “Race you to the beach, asshole.”

Before Jean knew it, there was a bright flash of light as a bright cocoon engulfed Marco’s body and then a dark gray wolf emerged from the light as he raced down the hallway.

“Oh, you’re on!” Jean grinned menacingly as light covered his own body.

~

A huge wolf with fur the color of platinum gold and white stood on the vantage point where his bright blue eyes watched the entrance of the den along with the area of the open glade surrounding it. When a cocoon of shards of light covered his body, Erwin smith emerged from within when it died down. He watched as two wolves; a dark gray one and a black one with specs of gold shot out of the mouth of the den before they raced through the glade and disappeared past a thick canopy of trees towards the direction that led to the beach.

“That young one,” A female voice suddenly interrupted him and when Erwin turned, he came face to face with a huge silvery white wolf whose eyes were pale as snow. An aura of power subtly danced around her form with dots of light floating around her like silver fireflies. “The one with fur of black and gold; he will be ripe for the picking soon.”

The white wolf spoke even if it was in its beastly form but her mouth did not move. Her voice was disembodied as she stared at Erwin with those enigmatic pale eyes of hers. The man in return, knelt down on one knee and lowered his head in respect.

“I am doing my best to prepare him.” Erwin said with a gentle tone. “But he is a stubborn one.”

The sound of soft laughter came from the enchanted wolf before him. “Rise, Erwin. You need not pay me with such formal gestures when you…” a pause as she glanced at the mouth of the den which led to the homes of the members of the pack. “All of you... are my children after all.”

Erwin slowly got up to his feet but kept his eyes downcast. “You are ever so doting, Wolf Mother.” He then glanced at the direction where Jean and Marco had disappeared. “How would you react to know that Jean has taken interest in a Hunter?”

“I have expected it.” The silver wolf replied, cocking her head to the side as she sat on the soft grass of the small hill. “My sisters and I have foretold this long ago. Are you against it?”

“Yes, Wolf Mother.” Erwin nodded. “I know that it is fate as you’ve told me. But it doesn’t mean that I accept it.”

“Give it a chance, Erwin.” The female wolf said. “You’ll never know, yes?” Silver dots of light around her swivelled around her majestic form. “Let things run its course.”

The alpha was silent for a moment before he nodded. “I have already come into terms with my own fate.” He said softly, almost sad. “I am only but a conduit that would lead to end this senseless conflict that’s plagued the land for centuries.”

“And you are doing a wonderful job in doing so, son.” The wolf stood up and lifted her head to look at the clear blue sky. “The path is treacherous but I believe that Jean will not disappoint, especially that he will have someone to stand firmly by his side until the end.”

When the wolf lowered her gaze to lock with Erwin’s blue ones and the power glowed within them.

“The time of reckoning is upon us.” She said with regal grace. “Soon, everything will fall into place. My sisters and I have created this land for the three races we created to live harmoniously and that’s what is meant to be.” A grim pause. “We will weed out the evil ones who thrive on hatred and spread terror to feed their cravings for foolish power. The journey will be bloody, but endure and love will end the war of hate.”

“Yes,” Erwin nodded as he kept his gaze down in respect to the enchanted wolf. “Lady Maria.”

 


	10. Chapter 9: The Burning Ember Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hearts are wild creatures, that's why our ribs are cages." -Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP! I'm finally done with gradschool for the sem and I'm taking the summer off so I could focus on writing more after I get home from work! How's everyone doing? I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. It's a slow build story but I hope that it would bloom into something beautiful. 
> 
> So let me throw in some Yumikuri in the mix for today's update! You know, for being a canon ship, they're seriously underrated in the show. I don't ship them, but I wish the best for them on where their relationship takes them. Anyway, without further ado, here is the new chapter. Please let me know what you think of the chapter and/or the story so far. Thank you very much to everyone who left kudos and comments. You guys spur on the fire of encouragement in me :D

Chapter 9

Ymir crashed on the hard and pathetic excuse of a cot, exhausted from the all nighter she had pulled up at pastor Nick’s demand. She had to calibrate something in the device she was developing when it didn’t work against a new test subject that had arrived.

“Ymir,” Historia’s voice was gentle as she knelt on the floor beside the cot and she took Ymir’s battered hands into her own bruised ones. “You’re looking pale. I’ll get you some food.”

“I’m not hungry.” The other woman shook her head as she pulled her hand back, her hair sticking out in different places like dried straw. She didn’t remember the last time she was able to get any sleep and since the test subjects for her control devices came in, she had witnessed the true cruelty of her creation. Ymir hated herself for having to invent such a monstrosity. She could not erase the image of those two; a male Wolf and female Vampire, just screaming in pain as they tried to fight off the control of the device. If they keep at this without giving in to that collar, they would die.

“And Kenny is making it worse,” she added, clenching her fist. “Demanding that those two spill the location where their people are residing. I admire their courage though, they remained loyal to their own and refused to give in no matter what.” Sadness in her tone that has gone thick with the tears that had started to build up in her. “If resisting the collar doesn’t kill them, Kenny’s interrogations would.”

“Just one bread.” Historia pleaded, her large aquamarine eyes were filled with worry for her lover. “If you don’t get nutrition in your system, you’ll get sick.”

But she just kept quiet when Ymir laughed and covered her eyes with the back of her front arm. Historia then let out a soft gasp when tears trickled down from the sides of Ymir’s face.

“Death would be more acceptable compared to what I’m forced to do.” She smiled bitterly. “My hands are tied. If I sabotage the collars and screw it up, they’ll kill you. If I complete the devices, they will enslave the other races.”

Those aquamarine eyes lowered and were covered with the shadow from the thin blode locks of bangs which fell over Historia’s daintily beautiful face smeared with soot from working at the boiler room that day. She knew Ymir was right because even she herself was trapped and locked away from the contact of others. She worked on the chores hidden underneath the Guild’s main building; washing clothes, cooking, ironing, shovelling coal with the other servants in the boiler room to keep the Guild building warm from the approaching winter. Kenny made sure that Historia won’t come in contact with any of the Hunters so that she won’t be able to tell a soul about what she knew.

And to make things worse, she and Ymir were guarded by a few chosen Hunters who did have an idea about what was going on.

“Don’t say that, Ymir.” Historia begged softly, tears pooling in her eyes. “A life without you,” her voice was choked by the erupting sobs from her chest. “Is not worth living. I won’t let you do this to yourself.” She took Ymir’s hand once again and pressed her lips against the back of it in a gentle kiss. “By Sina’s grace, I’ll figure out something to call for help.”

“What can we do?” Ymir asked, wiping her eyes before she heaved a deep sigh. “We don’t know how to use weapons. We’re not born with claws or fangs or even blessed with regeneration. We’re just…humans.” She shook her head helplessly. “Shit. I just want us to be able to go home. We don’t belong here. It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault…”

“But you’re wrong.” Historia smiled encouragingly. She reached forward and placed her small hands to cup Ymir’s face. With her thumb, she gently wiped away a trickling tear. “We have intelligence on our side. Creativity… hope… stubborn perseverance… These little things can have great effects when maximized. It’s not your fault you’re a brilliant inventor, Ymir.”

“But what are you thinking?” the taller woman sat up and out of frustration, pulled off the short pony tail she wore. Her dark brown hair was unkept and rough as nettle from being busy for days. She ran her fingers through to untangle the mess which didn’t do much at all. “We’re stuck down here and we’re under constant supervision. There aren’t many trustworthy Hunters around here.”

“Lady Sina, please.” Historia muttered under her breath in desperation. “There’s got to be a way to prevent the lives of innocents being taken away…”

Just then, a knock came at the door. Ymir and Historia stiffened in fear that it was Kenny or Nick but then the felt relief wash over them when a small female voice called out from the other side instead.

“Historia!” the voice called. “Please open the door. I need to give you the new batch of clean laundry to be pressed and folded!”

“You better get that, doll.” Ymir gave a small nod before she leaned in to plant a sweet kiss on Historia’s soft lips. “We do have to earn our food rations for tomorrow.”

Getting up to her feet, Historia smoothed out the apron tied around her petite waist. She headed to the door and opened it only to be met by large clear violet eyes. The small girl who stood before her was only a child who cannot be older than thirteen. The curly locks of her golden hair were tied back by a blue scarf around her head to keep it from disrupting her face. She was beautiful, much like a fragile doll that only the richer families could afford their children.

“There you are, Historia.” The girl smiled. She carried a big basket with unfolded clothes and a clean almost pine like scent lifted from them. “These clothes are ready. I’ll drop by tomorrow morning to pick them up.”

“Th-thank you.” Historia stared at the child. She felt uneasy because she had never seen this girl before and yet she knew her name even if Historia didn’t know the girl’s. It was strange because Historia knew all of the other servants around the Guild and it was the first time she had seen this child.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Historia took the heavy basket of clothes from the girl. She felt like she was being sucked into those violet eyes which reminded her of the streaks in the sky when the sun broke through the dark horizon at dawn. “I’ve never seen you before. Are you new around here?”

But the girl just smiled at her. It was so calm and serene that Historia actually felt her troubled heart ease up.

“I’m not new.” She said. “I’ve been around for a very, _very_ long time.”

“Historia?” Ymir called from the other side of the small room. Distracted, Historia briefly turned to look at Ymir and raised her hand in a gesture to wait. But when she turned back, the girl was gone.

“Huh?” she muttered in completely confusion but then decided that girl had probably scurried off to get some more of her chores done before retiring for the night. With her hands occupied by the basket of clothes Historia just kicked the door shut and hauled the heavy baggage back inside.

“So, whose are those?” Ymir sat on the bed, her dark eyes eying the batch of clothes.

There was a piece of paper on top of the pile which Historia picked up. She read the names written on it which told who the owners of the clothes were.

“Eren. Armin. Mikasa.” She read and set the paper down in a small writing desk. The servants usually label the clean laundry they fold and press so that they do not mix them up with the clothes of other Hunters and avoid confusion.

“I’ve heard of those names.” Ymir’s eyes widened a bit. “They’re the trio who had been together since they were practically babies, right?”

“I believe so. They’re those of the chosen few who are actually nice people.” Historia muttered as she bent to pick up a medium sized long sleeved shirt and ran her fingers in the interior. But then, one of her fingers went through a disturbance in the fabric. “Oh, this one has a hole in it. I should stitch….”

Then, Historia paused as her mind flared up at an idea which made her eyes widen. “That’s it.” She breathed.

“What’s it, baby doll?” Ymir leaned her head down on a pillow and studied her lady love with curiosity in her eyes.

“I got it!” Historia beamed in glee. “I know how to send a message for help!” She immediately grabbed her sewing kit from her shelf, a piece of parchment, and a charcoal stick. When Ymir saw that items, she got the idea as well.

“You beautiful genius!” Ymir grinned. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Historia giggled as she placed down the items on the desk where the basket of clothes sat near-by. She then strode over to their bed and threw her arms around Ymir who responded by locking her arms around Historia’s petite form and pressed her lips against hers.

“Get some rest.” She whispered lovingly, her lips only inches apart from Ymir’s after they broke the kiss. “I know you’re tired.”

“What about you?” the other woman frowned. “You’re just as exhausted.”

But Historia just shook her head stubbornly. “I’ll be alright. I need to give this a chance.” A pause as a look of determination flared within her bright aquamarine eyes. “If it can help prevent a war or at least help us escape, then sleep is a small price to pay.”

Ymir stared into those light blue pools which sucked her in and left her wondering how someone as small as Historia could be this courageous and determined. They were insignificant; just commoners who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Ymir ran a small repair shop and she was known around town as the mechanic who can repair almost anything. But what made her unique is that she invented her own devices with the help of magic. Historia, on the other hand, was a simple country girl who went to Stohess after her parents had abandoned her so that she could search for her own destiny but instead, she found herself ending up as a laundry maid who made a living washing, pressing, and mending other people’s clothes. After they met and fell in love, they started living together after a few months and have been together for a few years now.

Historia and Ymir lived a simple life. They helped each other put food on the table by working hard and honestly which earned them enough to sustain a quaint lifestyle. They were happy…until one day, Ymir’s skills reached the wrong ears and they were suddenly dragged away from their little home. They were locked on the lower floors of the cursed Guild and forced to against their will with their only compensation was being spared from death.

Then again, they didn’t know how long that would last because the two of them knew too much of Nick’s diabolical scheme.

“I’ll be alright.” Historia cupped Ymir’s cheek, the tip of her finger gently caressed those faint freckles on the other woman’s tanned skin. “Get some rest, alright?”

Without another word, Ymir laid down and Historia pulled the thin blanket over her exhausted form. Ymir wanted to stay awake and watch the other go about her ‘grand plan’ to cry out for help but she found herself unable to decline her body’s demand for sleep. Soon, she closed her eyes and slipped into slumber.

Turning away, Historia approached the basket and studied the clothes with a focused mind and dedication in her heart. She and Ymir WILL escape this wretched hell. She WILL find a way to prevent a war. She refused to watch her land run with blood from the monstrous invention that her beloved was forced to create.

Taking the parchment, she began to fold it multiple times before she carefully ripped in several squares. After that, she took the stick of charcoal and began to scribble the same words furiously over and over again on each piece.

Deep inside, she broke through the mentality that she was just a servant; an insignificant laundry maid who washed other people’s clothes. She was small, yes…

But even a small match can light a whole forest on fire.

~

“That’s right, Historia.” Long curly locks of golden hair was yellow fire underneath the barely full moon which hung on the inky black sky. The little girl stared at the small lit window on the lower level of the massive Guild fortress where the servants resided. “Light the flames of hope, my dear one.”

The girl turned away and began to walk on silent feet until she reached a tall tree at the eastern side of the building. And just like air, she floated up after she skipped a step, the white skirts of her dress flapping gently around her tiny form and her golden hair waving behind her. She landed gracefully on a thick branch facing a window that was lit up with a small lamp.

A man with hair the color of sunlight sat on the cushioned seat by the window, his head bent over a book as those sky blue eyes thirstily drank in the story he read. The girl knew that on the other side of the wood and silk divider was another young man who floated within his endless, repetitive dream. But the one known as Eren was not her object of interest right now. Instead, it was the intelligent blonde dressed in a lose shirt and whose hair was a cascade of sunshine past his shoulders.

Sina watched, a delicate phantom masked by the shadows of the leaves. She never averted her gaze when Armin Arlert lifted his eyes as he lowered his book and he stared out the window and into the silver disc in the sky. The goddess tilted her head in amusement as a smile accompanied the faint blush on the man’s cheeks when a wolf howled into the distance. His eyes were bright as the midmorning sky and his heart was a wild, yearning thing which hammered the cages of his ribs.

“Armin Arlert,” Violet eyes flashed within the darkness which concealed her among the trees as she watched the young man reading by the window late that night. “A piece of the sky garbed in crimson.” she paused as a small smile lifted her soft lips. “Let’s see what you’re made of. Would you be able to handle a big bad Wolf?”

The silence was pierced with another wolf howl in the distance and Armin blew a kiss into the night.


	11. Chapter 10: Unlikely Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a good thing that walls cannot talk. One would be surprised by how many budding friendships and betrayals they've witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with another update! I've recently put up an Attack on Titan/Psycho Pass AU ficlet which I would be prioritizing for the month of April in honor of Jean's birth month (HE TURNS A YEAR OLDER ON THE 7TH! <3 ) Anyway, I'll still update this story but I'll have to put that one first for now. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much for the support you've given to this story. It's slow build I know, but please bear with me as we go through the development of the story. As for now, don't let me hold you back from your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I introduce two new characters that will help the story's advancement. Here, have a ship *Throws Petra/Olou at you*
> 
> Please let me know your thought about this chapter and/or the story so far! Thank you very much! See you in the next update! :D

Chapter 10

The woman hugged her bleeding knees close to her chest. Her strawberry blonde hair, almost the shade of light citrus, fell into a tangled mess over her face. She had barely survived today’s torture and she didn’t know how long she can take it before she breaks.

Her prison cell was one huge concrete cavity in the underground wall located in the lowest level of the Guild’s building. The large cell was divided in the middle with a set of bars where a man laid curled up on a thin straw mat. His lean body had obviously lost weight and muscle from the long days of tortuous captivity within the guild. His shaggy blonde hair was dark from the matted blood that had dried out from the cuts on his head.

“Thomas?” the woman called out softly to the other prisoner. The dim light on the single crystal powered torch caught the gleaming points of her fangs and her citrus colored eyes had lost their bright luminescent glow. “Are you alright?”

“What kind of question is that, Petra?” the man muttered with broken chuckle, trying to lift the depressing mood of the dungeon and he crinkled his nose as the wolf in him caught the scent of death which hung over them. Over the past few days since being captured, he and Petra had developed a friendship which was rooted from encouraging each other not give in and die in the clutches of the disillusioned pastor and his right hand man.

“You haven’t moved for an hour.” Petra lifted her head, her eyes trailing to stare at Thomas’s curled form on the floor. “Don’t give up, okay? Your pack will be sad.”

The man chuckled and used the strength he was able to conserve to haul himself to sit up and lean in the cold, wet stalagmite wall. “I think they’ve already figured out that Hunters took me. I just hope that they come for me… for us.”

“Of course they will.” Petra slowly stretched out her legs and swallowed a dry lump in her parched throat. “We can’t give up now. There are people waiting for us to come home.” A pause as she tried to fight back the tears that came to sheen her pale eyes. A thick leather strap was around her upper arm; obsidian spikes were attached to the inner part and they were lodged deep into her arm. The obsidian spikes weakened and hurt her and it prevented her from using her mist ability to disintegrate her body and make an escape.

“I have to come home Thomas,” Petra said, her voice thick with emotion. “My daughter; she’s still too young and my groom can be hopeless sometimes.”

Petra’s husband, or as Vampires would call it, groom, can be an arrogant scatter brain most of the time but he was a loyal man who worked hard in the blood distillery of Trost. Their daughter, Charlotte, was a sweet suckling who was just learning her way as a Vampire.

“How old is your cub?” Thomas asked. He slightly turned his head to look at the Vampire woman as much as his sprained neck allowed him.

“Cub?” Petra muttered, but then she understood Thomas’s Wolf terminology. “Ah, my suckling. She’s fifteen and just learning to blend in the shadows.”

“Whoah,” Thomas gaped. “She’s a teenager! You make it sound as if she’s just learning to walk!”

“She just learned how to walk.” Petra laughed softly as she wiped her eyes with the back of her bruised hands. “We age differently from Wolves and humans. Fifteen years old is just toddler in my kind.”

Vampires were known as ‘the race that time left behind.’ They are near immortals that can live for hundreds of years if they are not killed. Their wounds heal faster than that of Wolves or humans but despite this fact, they can still get killed when lethally wounded with obsidian or silver weapons on the vital area which is the head.

“So how old are you then?” Thomas dared to ask to Petra’s amusement. Another fact about Vampires is that they protect their children like precious treasures. As a price for near immortality, Vampires have low reproduction rates. A child born in their race is protected by adults to the point that they give their own lives to able to do so and cared for to the fullest potential.

“I’m one hundred and seventy five.” Petra replied with a smile when Thomas gasped.

“You’re ancient!” The Wolf laughed brokenly, his ribs hurting when he did so that it sounded like he was wheezing for breath.

Under normal circumstances, Petra would have hissed at the man, but she knew that he was hurt. “You had your fun, now stay still, young man.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Thomas leaned his head back against the wall and stared at the dark, jagged ceiling. “Don’t worry, I heal fast too. I’ll be fine by tomorrow, I think.”

“But they’ll hurt us again even before we can fully heal.” Petra lowered her head, the tangled bangs shadowing her eyes. Those collars that were forced around her neck were truly awful. The cruel magic contained in the small spheres attached to them broke through Thomas’s mind and made him lose self control. The only thing that saved the young man earlier that day was that the device malfunctioned that they had to take it off. Fortunately, as of the moment, the wretched thing didn’t work on Petra since it wasn’t yet calibrated to match the strange labyrinth of a Vampire’s mind.

So while the devices were taken away to be calibrated and fixed, the Guild’s leader known as pastor Nick, had the man named Kenny try and beat information out of Petra and Thomas to find out where the rest of their people were hiding. With hearts dedicated to the safety of their families and pack, Thomas and Petra refused to say anything and they paid dearly for it.

Thomas noticed that Petra was shaking, but her wounds were barely bleeding now. Her pupils had turned into sharp slits for a moment before Petra shut them and when she opened her eyes again, they were back to normal. Thomas didn’t know much about Vampires since the two races only made contact when passing warning messages and engaging in night trades, but he knew that Petra was thirsty.

For blood.

If she didn’t take in fresh blood, she could die from deprivation of nutrients and then Charlotte wouldn’t have a mother and Olou would lose his bride.

Hauling himself, Thomas crawled to the bars which divided the wall cavity in the middle, half dragging himself towards Petra’s side of the cell. Grasping one of the bars to support himself, Thomas reached his arm to the other side, offering his wrist to Petra.

“W-What are you doing?” the woman’s eyes widened when she realized what the Wolf was trying to do.

“It’s okay,” Thomas half grinned. “You need to drink or you could die of starvation.”

“I just had a piece of bread.” Petra looked away, refusing. “Besides, you’re hurt.”

“Hey, I’m a fully grown Wolf, Mrs. Vamp.” Thomas laughed and the sound of it was so cheerful and contagious and a bit silly that Petra couldn’t help smiling as well. “Give me more credit. Heh, I don’t mean to brag but I once delivered the killing blow on a giant bear while gathering food for last year’s winter.”

Petra watched the young Wolf who was decades younger. By her standards, Thomas was just the same age as a little boy who would sneak out with his friends to go fishing at a stream and swing on vines to cannonball in the water. She and Thomas hadn’t known each other for more than a few days, but they had already become good friends. Vampires and Wolves aren’t the best of friends, but there is a fragile treaty of camaraderie that they took to take a stand against the humans who hunted them.

“I’m sorry, Thomas.” Petra said sadly as she scooted towards the bars where Thomas was and gently held the Wolf’s wrist. “I’ll only take a little, just enough to get me through for a day or two. But if it gets too much for you, pull back, alright?” She was so thirsty that she didn’t trust herself not to lose control.

“Sure.” Thomas nodded. “You’re a nice lady, Petra. I don’t think you’ll kill me.”

“I’m flattered.” She smiled but then those pale citrus eyes darkened with hunger. “I’m going to bite now.”

“Don’t rip my arm off.” A nervous laugh from the Wolf. “Jean is going to make fun of me for losing my ‘happy’ arm.”

“’Happy arm’”? Petra paused and looked at the young man curiously. “Why is it happy?”

A choked breath as Thomas’s face turned bright red and he cleared his throat as he looked away. “Just…drink, lady. Jeeze.”

A small smile from the Vampire woman the she studied the wrist offered to her. Thomas felt his whole system halt in fear when Petra parted her lips and opened her mouth; fangs gleaming in the dim light. She let out a soft hiss as she lowered her head towards his wrist and pain shot through Thomas’s wrist as the twin sharp points pricked through and latched on.

The pain Thomas felt was brief and it only came from the breakage of skin. The pain was soon cancelled out by the anaesthetic component that coated Petra’s fangs. Legend has it that the goddess Rose, who created the Vampire race eons ago, wished her ‘children’ to be the gentle stewards who cared for the land while the other races slept in the night. When they drank from other people, it would only hurt for a brief moment, but otherwise, the rest will be painless.

It somewhat crept Thomas out as he felt his blood being sucked out of his arm and it didn’t take long for him to feel dizzy. If he was so badly hurt, he would’ve been able to help Petra more, but he had already lost so much during Kenny’s interrogation earlier that day.

“Uh, please stop.” He tried to tug back his arm when he felt his vision starting to spin from the blood loss. “Hey, I think that’s enough, I’m not feeling too great.” When Petra didn’t show any signs of stopping and instead, started to indulge out of control, Thomas yanked his arm away. “Petra!”

The moment that the wrist she held was taken from her and her fangs detached from the skin, drawing blood and it trickled down Thomas’s arm, Petra opened her eyes They were wide and were a clear pale citrus color from the fresh in-take of blood.

“I’m so sorry!” she gasped and wiped her blood stained mouth. “Dear Rose, I’m so sorry, Thomas!”

“Shhh…” with a quick touch of his finger to his lips in a gesture of silence, Thomas pressed against the fang wound on his wrist to stop the bleeding and it did after a few minutes. “Kenny might hear you. I’ll be fine. Are you feeling better?”

Petra took a moment to study herself; she was still cut up real bad but her body was able to quickly regenerate the deeper wounds with the strength of the fresh blood she drank.

“I’ll be able to hold on for a few more days.” The woman smiled apologetically.

With just one curious look from the Wolf male, Petra quickly understood the question that ran in his mind even before Thomas could say anything.

“We can consume normal food.” Petra explained softly as she hugged herself and leaned on the hard wall. “But it doesn’t give us much nutrients so we still need blood. We can only consume blood from Wolves like yourself or humans, but never from our own kind.” She laced and unlaced her fingers before she continued; when we were driven back to hide from the Hunters, blood had become scarce. Fortunately, a brilliant doctor was able to discover a process that filters the blood of large animals to become consumable for us. It’s not as good as fresh blood but it’s what we’ve been surviving on all these years.”

“That’s what you mean about the distillery you mentioned earlier,” Thomas quickly pieced the information together. “The place where your mate--- er…. Groom, works at?”

“Yes.” Petra beamed at the mention of her hopeless yet lovely better half. But then her eyes lowered sadly. “I admit, I haven’t had blood fresh from the vein since I was a young girl on the night our Monarch disappeared.”

“Oh.” Thomas lowered his gaze to the floor. He felt dizzy, but he heard and understood everything Petra said. “Is he like your alpha?”

“He is our king, yes.” Petra replied with a sigh at the century old memory. In Vampire years, one hundred and fifty years wasn’t very long. But the impact of the years had been cruel to them and it crawled by in torturous slowness. “I wasn’t alive for very long yet when he vanished.”

Ruler straight black hair that was neatly combed back to reveal his handsome face and those deep sapphire eyes tinged with red at the edges. He wasn’t very tall, but his form was regal as well as his power and influence over the people who adored him. Without him, their race had been demoralized and Petra dreaded to know when her people would just give up. There weren’t many left of them and if this terrible war with the Hunters keeps on, they’d be extinct.

“Why not just choose a new king?” Thomas asked but the woman shook her head sadly.

“The only one who could give the power to lead our people is the goddess Rose.” Petra replied. “As of now, the head of the royal Guards leads the guardians who watch over our people while waiting for our king’s return. But he will never be the same as our lost Monarch.”

“Ah, just like how the goddess Maria is the only one who can choose the alpha in my pack.” Thomas realized that the three goddesses chose who would lead the people they created through some kind of divine intervention.

However, Farlan can only do so much with the limited power he has to care for the remaining of their race.

“I’m sorry.” The Wolf whispered. The heart of their pack was the alpha and Thomas couldn’t imagine it if Erwin just upped and left them to fend on their own. It will tear their family apart while blood and panic will run amok when other dominants try to snatch the open spot to become alpha before Maria could interfere. “I never knew your situation is like that. I hope he returns.”

“I hope so, too.” Petra sighed and gathered the torn tunic she wore around her body for warmth. “I just want to go home.” It was a broken whisper that was thick with the tears she tried to hold back. “I want my Olou and my Charlotte.”

Thomas didn’t say anymore as his keen sense of hearing listened to Petra’s rhythmic breathing until she fell asleep. He, too, wanted to go home. Like Petra, Thomas had a pack who were probably searching everywhere for him. However, he thought of the little Vampire girl who must be pestering her father with questions regarding the whereabouts of her mother. Thomas thought of the tears that worried child must be shedding until she exhaust herself to sleep.

Petra was a mother and a mate. Thomas was born in a tight and proud pack who stood in their virtue to protect those who needed it. He glanced at the sleeping Vampire woman who was his friend and thought about the hellish days that were ahead of them if they don’t escape.

Thomas doesn’t have a clue as to how he and Petra will get out of this shit hole, but there was one thing he was sure about himself;

He’ll make sure Charlotte gets her mother back.

~

In the dead of the night, Pastor Nick sat on a large leather throne like chair in his study. His shrewd eyes watched the dark silhouette of the trees in the forest as they protruded through the starry horizon.

“Still no luck, Kenneth?” the pastor casually asked after he had taken a little sip from the herbal tea in the elegant teacup in his hand. The man in question had made his way into the study on silent feet, a definite skill a Hunter must possess.

“None.” Kenny replied with a look of impatience. “But some more and I’m sure those two will crack.”

“See to it, then.” Nick placed down the tea cup on the matching saucer which he held on the other hand. The porcelain made a dainty ‘clink’ when he place it down on the small console table beside his chair. “We need more test subjects.” A pause and he took a moment to inhale the fresh autumn night air. “And once that is done, we’ll be able to control them. Just think about it, Kenneth; Wolf drawn carriages and pets for the rich. The Vampires would be reduced to tireless maids, house servants, and construction of infrastructures would still continue in the dead of the night.”

Lacing his fingers together after he savored the thought, Nick added; “Our race would surely advance if we maximize our…resources.”

“If by resources you mean slaves,” Kenny’s voice was dry and dragging as he made his way to where Nick sat. He leaned against the door pane of the arch which led to the balcony. “Then maybe this dream world of yours ain’t so bad. However,” the man’s voice dropped into a grim low. “I’d like to make sure that you’re still keeping our end of the bargain; keep your hands off _that_ guy. He’s mine to bag.”

Nick tilted his head to the side and to angle his gaze which then locked with Kenny’s pitiless gaze. If Nick had his ambitions, Kenny had his as well.  And where Nick desired for a society which stood on the enslavement of the lesser races and boosting humanity to the top with him as the supreme leader, Kenny, on the other hand, desired a _trophy_.

“Why, of course, my dear friend.” Nick chuckled and laid back his head against the exquisite softness of the velvet and leather upholstery. Casually, he reached for a leather bound book that was set beside the tray which contained his tea and opened it on a dog-eared page before he studied the picture on it.

Kenny’s ambition was a simple one and yet, it was greatly beneficial to his cause. In addition to that, it was practical to take out a whole race by just eliminating the one element they hold dear. “Once you find the tomb, the Vampire king is all yours for the taking.”

With a slow and sinister smile, Kenny’s pitiless black eyes were filled with an eerie light as his gaze fell upon the picture painted on the ancient book. On the top of the picture was a single word written with crimson ink outlined with silver. It was a name that Kenny vowed to add to his collection of real and _preserved_ trophies:

Levi.


	12. Chapter 11: Red Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm here for another update and I'll keep this greeting short. I hope you are all doing well! Thank you very much for all the kudos and the comments you've given. It's very encouraging :) I hope that you enjoy this update. Please feel free to let me know your thoughts about this chapter and/or the story so far. See you in the next update!

Chapter 11

The dream was different today:

_The world around Eren was nothing but a black and empty void. It wasn’t dark, but everything was empty and he was aware of the softness he laid down on._

_“Where am I?” Eren muttered to himself when he reached up to push away the long brunette locks that obscured his vision, he should really cut his hair as it would get in the way when he hunts._

_Failing to figure out the answer, he just laid there at stared into the emptiness. He was aware of the strange feeling in his chest clawing at him to get a move on. Reluctantly, he reached out and stared at the back of his hand against the sprawling void when suddenly, something warm wrapped around his fingers and yanked him up._

_Eren found himself sitting up and the world around him burst into light. He closed his eyes as they adjusted in the brightness and when he opened them, his green irises were laced with tendrils of gold. His eyes widened when he found that he was in the middle of a field of roses which stretched far as he could see but everything else was a stark white._

_He stiffened; there before him, stood a woman who donned a white lace veil which obscured her face but Eren could make out her beautiful features from behind the elegant patterns of roses sewn on with gold thread. The lace veil she wore matched the long, flowing gown she wore._

_“Hello, Eren.” The woman reached up to lift the veil from her face and the Hunter couldn’t help but find her to be very beautiful with a gentle face, raven black hair which shone with a hint of vermillion when the light hit, and mesmerizing luminescent forest green eyes that were tinged with red at the irises._

_“Who…” Eren gulped, still rooted on the spot. “Who are you?”_

_“You very well know who I am.” The woman slightly tilted her chin as she studied Eren regally. “My sisters and I are told as bedtime stories to the young of all races.” A pause as her pale forest green eyes glowed from within and the roses around them seem to bow in respect. “I created the Vampire race.”_

_“Holy shit.” Eren gaped as he took in that information. “You’re lady Rose.”_

_“Correct.” The goddess replied, however, she frowned slightly. “I would ask you to watch your rude language when you are in my presence, Eren Jeager.”_

_The young man tore his eyes away in embarrassment and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry.”_

_“Honestly,” the woman sighed and shook her head slightly in disappointment. “You and_ him _are truly alike when it comes to the choice of words.”_

_“Excuse me, who?” Eren asked and the woman just stared at him knowingly before she turned on her heel, her lace skirts swirling elegantly around her form._

_“Follow me, young man.” Was all she said and when she walked, the red sea of roses parted before her as a gentle wind blew down and made blood red petals dance around them._

_When Eren stayed rooted on the spot, Rose briefly stopped on her tracks and glanced over her shoulder before she sternly said; “Haste, human, and listen well.” She turned back and started her pace once more. “I will not say this again.”_

_Eren gulped at the authority of her tone but he managed to get his legs to work and followed the beautiful veiled goddess down the endless path made by parted roses. In the story of the three goddesses which was passed down through every generation of the land, Rose was the goddess who created the Vampire race for the purpose of watching over the night while the others slept on. Rose was a woman of elegance and high taste and that was the reason the Vampires had a rich culture and a type of monarchy led by a single king._

_Suddenly, Rose stopped at what appeared to be the edge of the crimson field where there was only a white stretch beyond._

_“Tell me, Eren.” She began. “Why do you hate Vampires?”_

_The question caught Eren off guard and he felt his mouth go dry. He was in the presence of a goddess and yet he still felt a burning rage within his heart despite coming into contact with the one who created the object of his hatred._

_“Because a rogue Vampire killed my mother.” Eren’s voice shook. “I was only five.”_

_The memory of his mother’s blood dripping through the slits of the trapdoor in their small house where Carla had hidden Eren when a bingeing Vampire broke into their house. Carla was an excellent Hunter, but that time, she had been ill from something she had picked up from a hunt in a diseased village. She was weakened with a fever, but that did not stop Carla from managing to kill the Vampire by driving an obsidian blade through its neck. Unfortunately at the same time, the monster was able to plunge its claws through Carla’s stomach, killing her in the process as well._

_“And you automatically assume that all Vampires are evil?” Rose asked, finally turning on her heel to look at the Hunter who stood before her._

_“I…” Eren gritted and tore his eyes away from the pale forest green gaze that watched him. “I guess not?” it ended up an unsure question. “All I’ve ever met are blood lusting vampires and rogue wolves.”_

_Despite the main purpose of eradicating those, the Guild also took in requests to kill other creatures who bothered humans such as thieving imps, murderous sirens, and the slithering giant basilisks in the swamps._

_A moment of silence passed between them before Rose spoke once again;_

_“Dear Eren,” she said. Her expression was stoic but there was sadness in her eyes. “You put all my children under the same negative impression because of the sin of one.” She closed her eyes and lowered her veil to cover her face once again. “People like you are the reason this war wouldn’t end.”_

_“It killed my mother!” Eren choked angrily, tears pricking his eyes. “I saw it drive its filthy claws in her stomach. I watched her die! How can I not—“_

_“Armin’s mother was killed by a rogue Wolf.” Rose interrupted and Eren stiffened. No one knew about that except him, Mikasa, and Armin’s grandfather. Armin’s parents had been regular citizens; his mother sold cheese at the Sunday market while his father worked at a printing press and would bring home books for his son that was why Armin loved to read. It was Armin’s grandfather who was a Hunter; the former owner of Armin’s crimson cloak._

_“And yet, he gave the Wolf stranger a chance.”_

_“Don’t compare me to Armin!” Eren shot back. “I’m not as forgiving as him; he didn’t have to watch his own mother die! You know nothing about how I feel.”_

_”Mikasa never knew her lineage.” Rose added and Eren made a distasteful sound. “She doesn’t even know who her true potential.”_

_“Could you leave my friends out of this?” he demanded. He didn’t care if he sounded disrespectful, this was all a dream anyway. However, Rose didn’t feel offended at all and instead, she lifted an elegant hand and pointed a finger towards Eren’s chest._

_“The key you wear around your neck.” The goddess’s tone had regained its regal air to remind Eren who he spoke with. “It will give you the answers you seek.” Rose lowered her hand turned her back at the Hunter while Eren absentmindedly clutched his chest where his shirt hid the brass key Carla had given him a few days before she died._

_Without another second to waste, she said her parting words to him; “This is your prophecy, Eren Jeager.” A strong wind started to blow down on them and the roses shook wildly, crimson petals flying around. Eren had to shield his eyes from the wind with the back of his hand but he made sure to keep Rose in his sight._

_“You are who you hate,” the goddess said as her form started to disintegrate into rose petals in the wind. “You are who you love. Your dreams are not mere figments of your mind; they are real. But everything will come back to you once you accept so until then, **he** must wait a little longer until you finally realize that the anger and hatred you feel in your heart is senseless.”_

_“Lady Rose, w-wait!” Eren reached out but the wind pushed him back and the goddess disappeared before him in a burst of rose petals which were blown away by the wind before they disappeared into the white emptiness._

_~_

“Eren, wake up!” a gruff voice broke through his thoughts and the smell of ale made him snap his eyes wide open. An ageing man with a receding hairline and creases on his forehead looked down on him. He lightly poked Eren’s side with the tip of his boot while his hand held a silver flask and the other, a bag of supplies which Eren guessed were ammunition.

The younger Hunter sat up and rubbed his eyes only to find that there were tears in them. Had he’d been crying?”

“What do you want, Hannes?” Eren muttered, refusing to look at the man. “Your breath reeks of ale.”

“Eh?” Hannes frowned. “Is that how you thank someone who helped you out of a nightmare? Besides, why are you sleeping in the middle of the day? Don’t you have a hunt to go to or maybe some ladies to woo in?”

“You’re bossing me around now?” Eren managed a bitter smile as he stretched his arms and got up to his feet, the grass underneath of the shade of the oak tree where he napped on was soft. “And are you drunk?”

“You really are an ungrateful brat.” Hannes shook his head in mock disappointment. “I can’t believe that someone as kind hearted as Carla raised such a delinquent.”

Eren’s grin fell and his expression became solemn as Rose’s words echoed in his mind clearly:

**_‘You are who you hate, you are who you love. Your dreams are not mere figments of your mind; they are real. But everything will come back to you once you accept so until then, he must wait a little longer until you finally realize that the anger and hatred you feel in your heart is senseless.’_ **

Hannes and Carla had worked together in the past and one can safely say that it was Hannes who mentored Carla to be an excellent Huntress. When she died, it was Hannes who found Eren sobbing by his mother’s corpse when he dropped by their off-site cottage to hand Carla a fresh supply of throwing knives. Hannes took Eren back to the Guild and he mentored him the way he did with the child’s mother. Even if Eren didn’t want to admit it, he owed Hannes a great deal because he became like the father he never had.

“Thanks, old man.” Eren let his gaze locked with Hannes and his mouth fell into a half frown and half smile while his eyes were sad. “I just…” he can’t say that he talked with a goddess in his dream, Hannes might think he was crazy. “I had a nightmare about mom, that’s all.”

Hannes’s eyes darkened. “Are ‘ya gonna be okay, kid?” he asked. “Wanna talk about it?”

But Eren only shook his head. Not knowing how else to comfort the kid he raised who grew up to be a fierce Hunter like his mother. Hannes offered his flask to Eren who studied it for a moment and sighed before he took it and took a drag, choking on the golden liquid which burned his throat. He shoved the flask back to Hannes all the while coughing and thumping his chest with his fist to get the burning sensation off.

“Twenty seven and you still can’t handle your liquor.” Hannes chuckled and took a drink from the flask before he sighed contently. “Mikasa and Armin can drink more than you could!”

“Ha.” Eren grinned menacingly, a playful fire in his green eyes. “Joke’s on you, old fool. Armin doesn’t drink.”

“Is that so?” the senior Hunter placed hauled up the bag he was carrying over his shoulder so the weight was easier to manage. “That kid’s got potential with those fancy assed katars of his. He’s like a red bullet, ‘ya know? Pretty light on his feet. Bet he’d make the ladies swoon when he gains a bit more muscle.”

“Joke’s on you again.” Eren chuckled knowingly but said no more when Hannes threw him a look of confusion.

“Well, if you’re just going to insult my guesses,” Hannes shrugged. He placed his flask on a sheath holster attached to his belt. “I’m going to go try on these new babies. Here, you can have this.” Hannes reached into the back and pulled out a leather pouch which he handed to Eren.

“What are they?” the green eyed Hunter asked.

“Incinerating silver bullets.” Hannes grinned. “They put a lethal hole on your prey AND THEN make them burst into flames. Handy, eh?”

“Wow, thanks.” Eren flipped the pouch on his multi-belt and when he did, Hannes nodded a good bye before he started to walk off.

“Wait!” Eren exclaimed as Hannes brushed past him and the senior Hunter stopped in his track to look over his shoulder.

“Anything wrong, kid?” he asked, his forehead creasing.

This was it, it was now or never for Eren. If he let this chance pass by, he might never work up the courage to seek the answers Rose knew he desired to know. The dreams of the mysterious raven haired man standing in the middle of a crystal pool filled with blooming red roses had haunted Eren as far as he could remember and today, he had a dream… No, Eren didn’t think so, it was more of a vision, of the goddess Rose.

According to legend, Rose rarely made contact with land dwellers, much less humans like Eren. Whenever she did make contact, it was by indirect means like a sign or a letter and one thing she was famous for is that she always kept her face concealed for it was said that her beauty would blind a mortal. But Eren _saw_ her; with long raven hair which held a subtle vermillion undertone, a doll like face, and pale forest green eyes, she was the most beautiful woman Eren had ever laid eyes on. Any form of sign from the goddess Rose must never be ignored. At least, that was what her believers would say.

Eren studied Hannes seriously for a brief moment before he finally took a deep breath which he exhaled into a harsh huff.

“Are you okay?” Hannes asked, worried. “You didn’t get into trouble with the higher ups, didn’t you?”

“No, it’s not that.” Eren shook his head. He knew that Hannes knew his mother and aspects of her life which were a mystery to Eren. If there was the perfect person to ask, it was Hannes. With those clear emerald eyes briefly flashing gold as they pinned Hannes on the spot, Eren finally asked;

“What can you tell me about my father?”

~

Reiner watched the golden furred wolf from the large boulder he stood on in the distance. Erwin sniffed around before he lifted his head and went on to follow the scent of the game he was tracking. The leaves had begun to turn orange and the wind had become crisp and cold from the incoming winter.

A tall, lean man approached Reiner from behind, having climbed up the boulder to join the first man. He was muscular, but less than how buff Reiner was. He had shaggy dark brown hair and his eyes were the color of gray steel. The rough goatee he sported made him roguishly handsome in a wild way and there was a cut on his lower lip which had become a permanent scar to add to his features.

“Thought I’d find you here.” The man said as his steely gaze watched the golden wolf Reiner watched as well. Their alpha resumed his pace and darted past the trees before he completely disappeared.

“You know, Berick,” Reiner said with a sardonic smile that didn’t reach his hard light brown eyes. “I’ve noticed that for someone who ordered a buddy system, Erwin seems to go off on his own a lot.”

“Huh.” Berick planted his hands on his narrow hips. “Well, that’s not very safe, now is it?”

A mischievous twinkle glinted dangerously in Reiner’s eyes. “Indeed.” A slow and dark smile. “It would be unfortunate if our alpha is killed in such a dire time, now would it?”

Berick raised a brow and a small smile played on his lips again. “Of course, we have to make sure the other Generals don’t get in our way.” To proceed, they would have to take out the other three of Erwin’s trusted all at the same time to fully shift the hierarchy of the pack.

Reiner crossed his arms over his broad chest and began: “Mike is the best next to Erwin and Hanji might outsmart us, getting rid of those two is top priority. We’ll kill three big birds with one strike.”

“You’re really sure that you’ll be alpha?” Reiner’s companion asked. They said that it was the goddess Maria who chose the one who would lead the Wolf race and fourteen years ago, the divine sign came that deemed Erwin to lead the pack.

However, Reiner thought that all of those were for blind believers and he himself believed that the core requirement of becoming an alpha is strength and sheer intelligence.

“Of course.” Those light brown eyes bore into steel gray ones and Reiner smirked confidently. “If it wasn’t for that meddling asshole, Mike, I would be the next best choice and the most capable to lead.”

“What about Jean?” Berick asked with a frown. “You’ll need to kill him too or the hierarchy might shift to him and you’ll never become alpha.”

But that statement just made Reiner bark out an amusing laugh. “Jean?” he asked in disbelief. “That irresponsible and whinny son of a bitch? I think it’s his stupidity that’s going to get him killed, Berick.”

“You mean him going off on his own like Erwin?” the other Wolf asked. “I heard he’s starting to test Erwin’s patience.”

“Well, yeah.” Reiner shrugged and those eyes of his darkened. “Besides, Jean’s taken care of and our hands would be bloodless. Our ‘friend’ from the Guild has passed on some surprising news to me.”

“And what would that be?”

Fluid muscles flowed smoothly as Reiner rolled his shoulders to crack the stiff joints of his shoulder blades. A small smile lifted his lips which became a grin, his sharp canines flashing.

“Someone’s taken interest in Jean’s fur and she’s going to hunt when the full moon rises tomorrow night.”

 


	13. Chapter 12: Time and Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is heavy in the air and time is running for those who decide to try and save a life...
> 
> Who will get there first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh. When was the last update for this? Two weeks ago? Well then, I am back for another update! It's tricky trying to juggle two fanfics with Dolly being priority this month. Though here you go, I hope you enjoy this update I have for you! Thank you very much for all the love and support with all the kudos and comments. They're very encouraging. 
> 
> Please feel free to express your thoughts about the chapter and/or the story so far! See you guys in the next (action packed) chapter! :D

Chapter 12

On the day that the full moon was deemed to rise, our heroes sat on their usual table in the mess room. Mikasa heaved a soft sigh at the sight of her two closest friends; Eren’s chin was propped up against his bent arm on the table and his eyes stared into nothingness as his eyelids rose and fell from trying to fight off the sleepiness. Dark circles made his eyes look sunken and he only ate half of his food.

Armin on the other hand hummed a gentle tune with a small smile on his lips as he took care to carefully polish one of his katars. A tiny forget-me-not blossom was tucked behind his ear and he was the epitome of sunshine on earth with his hair brushed until it was soft golden silk and those blue eyes were twinkling from within.

“You look like you need to sleep for a century,” Mikasa scowled worriedly at Eren before he turned to Armin who was polishing his twin blades; “And you… Are you going on a date or a murdering spree?”

“No.” Armin gulped, his cheeks burning. “Is it so bad to maintain my weapons in good condition?”

“Fuck off, Mikasa.” Eren groaned. “I just need some coffee with ale.”

“It’s that bad, huh?” Armin frowned in concern. “The nightmares came again?”

“It’s not really a nightmare.” Eren sighed while he prodded the meat rolls and bread on his plate. “It’s more of… a dream.” a pause as those green eyes met with sky blue ones. “A message.”

“Aunt Carla?” Armin prompted and Mikasa kept her silence but her obsidian eyes were trained on Eren while she waited for his answer. “You dream about her a lot.”

“No. It was during my nap yesterday.” The green eyed Hunter shook his head and those long brunette locks swayed. He then lowered his voice so that the other Hunters from the surrounding tables didn’t hear. “It’s the goddess Rose.”

Armin gasped and Mikasa’s mouth gaped open slightly, NO ONE just dreams of the goddess like that. The ones who claim to have been visited by Rose in their dreams are either hoaxes, insane, or true visionaries.

“That’s not a funny joke, Eren.” Mikasa scowled. But Eren glared at her, shocked.

“I-I’m not joking!” he argued, those emerald eyes briefly flashing with tendrils of gold. “I did! Why would I lie about it?”

Mikasa knew Eren long enough to know that when he claimed something no one believed, it will entice an anger within him. 

“Alright,” Mikasa breathed and kept her voice low again. “Suppose… if you’re visited by Her Grace, what happened?”

Armin watched Eren take a deep breath before the other man relayed his dream; the roses, the goddess herself, and her riddle to him.

“You are who you hate, you are who you love…” Armin muttered, sinking into deep thought. “Is this about you, Eren? It has to be.”

“After that,” the words Eren formed were hard and choked as if he was pushing them out of his mouth. “I talked to Hans but I didn’t tell him about the dream.”

Eren absently felt the key he wore around his neck and the talk he had with the senior Hunter flashed in his mind.

_“Your mother,” Hans’s voice echoed in his thoughts. “Knew that she was going to die from the disease she had picked up from the last village she visited for a hunt. But the rogue Vampire had quickened the process.”_

_“Why didn’t I catch it?” Eren had asked. “I was a child. My body was weak.”_

_“That is still a mystery.” Hans replied. “Even I don’t know the answer. It could be…” the man paused and looked at Eren, those eyes filled with wisdom and experience. “…That it’s something special you inherited from your father.”_

_Hans had reached forward to place a firm hand on Eren’s shoulder and squeezed. This man who raised Eren after Carla’s death also raised Mikasa who Carla took care of. When Armin’s grandfather passed on due to an unfortunate encounter with a Basilisk in the northern swamps, he took in the young Armin under his wing as well._

_“Listen, Eren.” Hans began after he took a moment to prepare himself on what he was about to tell the young Hunter. “Your mother told me this in case she died unexpectedly; you must return to your old house in the outskirts of town and use that key around your neck to open something hidden at the bottom of the basement.” An encouraging smile from the man. “It has all the answers you seek.”_

“Dear Sina.” Armin breathed in disbelief. “We have to go to your house, Eren!” Those sky blue eyes were filled with excitement. “This is your chance!”

“When do you want to go?” Mikasa asked. However, she reached back to scratch her nape when something coarse poked out from the collar. “Ah, why is this so itchy?” she muttered.

“I’m planning to go tomorrow night after…” Eren turned to look at the crimson garbed blonde. “Making sure Armin is back unharmed from his rendezvous tonight.”

The blonde lowered his head, cheeks pinking up. “Please don’t follow me tonight. Cut me some slack and give me privacy.”

“Why?” A slow grin from Eren. “Are you going to---“

“Hush!” Armin hissed and Mikasa rolled her eyes. “We’re not!”

“Eren. Stop teasing Armin.” She joined in the banter. “He’s a fully grown man. He knows what he’s doing---“

But their playful argument was interrupted when the double doors of the mess hall burst open and Hitch sauntered in all dressed up in her hunting gear. Armin felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw the fur collar of her parka. Because when some Hunters liked to prop up their ‘trophies’ as decorations in their homes while some used fangs and other ‘parts’ of the lesser races they hunt as weapons, Hitch _wore_ her trophies.

“Hitch!” some of the male Hunters whistled in admiration at the platinum haired beauty. Besides being famed for her lethal skills, Hitch was popular because of her looks.

“Yeah, sweetheart!”

“You’re going on a hunt? Can I come with?”

“You’re amazing, Hitch!”

The Huntress basked in the spotlight and she blew a kiss on the drooling men and women who were head over heels for her to Armin’s disgust. Marlow stood behind the woman like a shadow, obviously not getting any attention.

“Oh, you are such darlings.” Hitch giggled and waved her fingers daintily. “I’m just here to get my breakfast. Can’t go on a hunt on an empty stomach, now can I?”

“I want to stab her in the face.” Mikasa scowled and her two best friends nodded in grim agreement. They were in the minority who didn’t actually like Hitch because of how rude and arrogant she was. She liked to take credit and she picked on the new recruits like they were gits.

Armin rolled his eyes and decided to distract himself by methodically slicing the dinner roll on his plate into small squares. Mikasa reached behind her nape again and scratched;

“Eren, could you look if something is sticking out of my collar?” she asked. “It’s like there’s nettle in there.”

“Come here…” Eren looked over and pulled the back part of the ebony haired Huntress’s collar. “Oh, something is sticking out.”

“Well, pull it out.”

“Hold on.” Eren drew out a small dagger from the sheath strapped on the side of his boot and brought it close to Mikasa’s neck. Armin watched the exchange of trust between the two; Mikasa fought with brutal grace and she was one of the best Hunters in the Guild. But to let someone bring a knife to her neck and who could slit a vital vein? Mikasa trusted Eren with her life.

“It’s a piece of paper?” the statement from the Hunter ended up as a question after he pulled off the stitches on Mikasa’s collar. He placed his dagger beside his plate and proceeded to unfold it. His green eyes widened; “A message”

“What?” Mikasa’s eyes widened and Armin leaned over to take a look. “What does it say?”

Eren lowered the paper so that his friends could see:

**‘Lower levels of the Guild. Trapped. Help us. War will break out. You’ll understand once you see. –H &Y’**

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin exchanged silent glances between each other. Whoever this pseudonym belonged to, they made an effort to contact them. But why?

“Let’s check this out.” Eren finally broke the silence. But when he got stares of disbelief from his friends, he continued; “Come on, aren’t you intrigued? It’s a cry of help! Whoever they are, they need us. Are you guys with me?”

“Yeah.” Armin nodded with determination, his eyes wide and bright with excitement.

“Sure.” Mikasa replied. “We need to see if this is just a sick joke or legit.”

“Alright, let’s check this out now since Armin here isn’t available tonight.” Eren proposed. “Just a quick look---“

 “What are you going to hunt, beautiful?” Eren was interrupted when a drunk woman from the back of the mess hall while she raised her tankard at Hitch in acknowledgement. Seriously, who gets drunk during breakfast time?

“I’m glad you asked.” Seated in her usual table with Marlow, Hitch flicked her curls back with a single elegant movement with her hand. “I spotted a Wolf not too long ago and I just have to say that its coat is too beautiful to let go.”

Armin breathed in deeply and tried to block the words he was hearing. But a voice nagged him to do something since this was one of Jean’s people Hitch was targeting.

“Oh, yeah?” another man asked from his table that wasn’t far from where Armin and sat. “I bet you’ll look good in it!”

“Of course I will!” Hitch scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I’m positive that black and gold will make my hair color pop out against the snow this coming winter.”

Hitch was then interrupted by a metal cutlery clattering noisily when it was dropped on a plate and she looked over at the direction of the sound.

“Hey, Armin!” she called rudely. “Didn’t your mother teach you how to hold your utensils properly?”

Mikasa and Eren stared at Armin but when Hitch interrupted, their gazes became murderous as they focused on Hitch.

“Sorry, Hitch,” Armin finally spoke and faced the platinum haired Huntress with a smile which did not reach those sky blue yes. “My mother died before she could teach me.”

“Oh.” Hitch cleared her throat at the retort. “Well, then… quit being clumsy. It’ll get you killed in a hunt.”

“Point taken.” Armin continued to smile blankly but his eyes were dark. “Now what were you saying about that black and gold Wolf?”

“Ah, yes.” Hitch fluffed her fur collar before she began to blabber away while she cut her food. But Armin refused to hear more and he ran his hands around his body to check that his weapons were complete.

“Armin, where are you going?” Mikasa hissed when Armin suddenly stood up and made sure the clasp that held his crimson cloak to his body was secured.

“I’m sorry, guys.” Armin said in a hurry, his eyes met obsidian and emerald gold ones that had turned serious. “But you have to check out the lower levels of the Guild without me.”

“Why?” Eren demanded in a low whisper.

“It’s Jean.” Armin replied, panicked.

“What?”

“It’s Jean!” Armin repeated, trying to control the frantic worry in him. “Hitch is talking about Jean! Jean’s coat is black with gold!”

“You’ve seen him in his beastly form?!” Mikasa asked this time.

Armin nodded. “I need to go. I need to warn him.”

“You can’t go into Wolf territory!” the Huntress argued. “They kill intruders!”

The Wolves are very territorial and they are known to kill intruders and then question the corpses afterwards.

“Well, I come with a warning!” Armin argued back. “I can defend myself and besides,” a pause. “If Jean really is… interested.” A gulp. “Then this is one hell of a good chance to make him prove it.”

“Sweet Sina,” Eren sighed in defeat. “Do you have any fucking idea how foolish you sound right now?”

Armin lowered his gaze and his bottom lip quivered. “I know.” But he had to do something. Hitch might look like a bimbo but that was her trick; she made her enemies think she’s stupid before she swooped down to take their life in one blow. If Armin didn’t beat Hitch to the forest, she’ll kill Jean if she chances upon him.

“Please.” Armin’s voice was hard but pleading. “It’s worth the risk if I can save a life.”

Eren sighed. “Fine.” His eyes turned hard and the golden tendrils appeared. “Don’t killed, okay? Let’s meet up at the lake at midnight.”

“You have the whole day for this but if you don’t show up at the scheduled time,” Mikasa said darkly this time. The lake was neutral territory so if ever something goes wrong, the Wolves can’t hurt Armin there unless they break the treaty. “We’re barging in.”

“I understand.” Armin pushed back his chair as he prepared to leave. “I’ll see you guys soon. Be careful.”

“YOU be careful.” Eren said and when the blonde Hunter nodded, he watch Armin stride out of the mess hall quickly but it wasn’t enough to draw attention as Hitch still blabbered away.

“We should get going too.” Eren said after Armin had gone and Mikasa nodded wordlessly, tightening the straps on the twin katanas crossed in an X against her back. They followed Armin’s lead and hurried out of the mess hall.

However, Marlow noticed and Hitch’s animated blabbering died down once Marlow whispered his observation to her.

“It appears that you have competition.” He said. “I suggest we get going.”

“Ah, I should get going.” Hitch stood up from her seat, leaving her half eaten plate. She ran her hands on her hips to make sure her weapons are strapped on. “I have some business to check up on.” Then she left.

The race begins.

 


	14. Chapter 13: Brutal Resignation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I havent updated for a while becasue work and life has left me uninspired. Here is a new chapter for you! After some time off from the pressure of updating the story, I manage to try and continue this story. Thank you very much for reading my works and I hope you'd take the time to let me know what you think of this update/the story so far!
> 
> -VIOLENTLY IGNORES SNK 82-

Chapter 13

A crimson blur shot through the forest as Armin parkoured over the fallen trunks and boulders that were in his way. He went to the lake first in hopes to find Jean there but the place was empty except for the peaceful clear waters that was a great mirror against the blue backdrop of the sky. Then Armin went past a field where some deer and other types of game grazed and travelled before they hibernated for the winter but like the lake, no one was there.

“Jean, where are you?” Armin hissed worriedly as he skidded past a log and came into a halt in the middle of a clearing. His sky blue eyes stared at the large dark trunk of an old oak tree, its branches like void skeletons reaching up into the sky and the ground was littered with beautiful orange leaves that had shed off. There on the trunk were four deep claw marks that were too large for a normal wolf.

Armin knew that it was a warning not to tread further into the forest where he would cross Wolf territory. Wolves were known to be aggressive towards intruders, especially towards Hunters like him. If luck isn’t on Armin’s side, they would kill him before he could even explain. His heart and his mind argued; they downright yelled at each other, the forces of emotion and logic battling it out whether Armin should cross the boundary or not.

“Come on, Armin…” the blonde whispered to himself through the fast gushes of breath he took. “You’re saving a life here. You know Hitch…she’s fucking crazy.”

Taking a deep gulp of air to steady himself, he unclipped the straps around the handles of his katars in preparation in case something unfortunate happens and finally, Armin took a step past the great marked oak.

“Going somewhere?” A voice lashed through the air. It was sickly sweet yet it dripped with the poison of hatred. Suddenly, Armin was pulled back roughly when thick leathery vines wrapped around his arms and legs and lifted him up to suspend him in mid air.

Hitch walked out behind some thick shrubs. There was the sound of clinking metal as she held her infamous blade whip in hand. Marlow on the other hand was visible underneath the shadow of a tree, chanting an incantation from the leather book he held while the large decorative ruby pendant glowed where it hung on a chain around his neck.

Whereas Hitch was known for her lethal grace in using an blade whip, Marlow did not rely on weapons, but on magic.

When Armin didn’t reply, Hitch frowned and those silvery eyes darkened. “You were crossing into Wolf territory.” A knowing pause. “You’re going to warn them about me, are you?”

“I have nothing to say to you, bitch.” Armin spat and he gave a pained cry when Marlow made the vines tighten around him. Another one then crawled up and slowly wrapped around Armin’s neck like a noose. “Let…me…g-go…!”

“Why should we?” A slow sinister smirk lifted from Hitch’s lips, making her smile like a cat who successfully trapped a mouse underneath its paw. “The Guild does not tolerated _traitors_ like you.”

“I am not a traitor!” Armin gasped for breath as he struggled. But that was only for show as he worked on getting at least one of his hands free.

“Then why are you going into Wolf territory?” Hitch raised a perfectly arched brow. She lowered her hand which held the handle of her iron whip while her other hand planted a hand on her slender hip to mimic her question with body language.

“I was going to hunt.” Armin lied.

“Is that so?” Hitch challenged. “Prove it, then.” With a nod at Marlow’s direction, the beady eyed man changed the incantation and waved his hand in a side motion as he slashed his hand to the right. And just like the wriggling snake like vines obeyed his command, Armin was lowered to the ground and his limbs were set free except for the one around his neck.

“The bag.” Hitch ordered Marlow who picked up a thrashing black sack by his feet. With his free hand, he opened it and pulled out something from inside.

Armin’s eyes widened when Marlow threw a wolf pup at him and he caught it before the poor thing hit the ground. The pup was larger than how a usual wolf young should be and it had caramel colored fur and large scared eyes. Its snout was tied painfully shut with twine and his legs were hogtied together.

“Kill it.” Hitch said simply.

“Are you fucking crazy?!” Armin demanded, blue fire in his eyes which told of his rage. “This is a Wolf child!”

“So?” Hitch’s retort was careless and bored as if the pup Armin held was nothing but an animal. “Weren’t you going to prove your loyalty, you blonde twat?”

Armin went motionless and he was well aware of the quivering Wolf child in his arms. The pup whimpered, begging Armin to spare him.

“You know what?” the blonde began, the hem of his crimson flapping in the wind as his eyes were filled with molten rage. “If this is what the Guild stands for, then you can consider this as my resignation.”

Even before Hitch could react Armin moved with skillful speed. He drew out the hidden dagger from his sleeve and threw it. The blade flew past Hitch and missed her eye by a hair’s breath before it lodged itself deep into Marlow shoulder. Crying out with pain, Marlow was distracted from his incantation and when he dropped to his knees, the vine around Armin’s neck loosened.

“Marlow!” Hitch cried out in alarm.

With the pup safely tucked into his left arm, Armin quickly drew out one of his katars with his right and slashed the lose vine around his neck before he ran the blades on the ties suspending the pup.

“That’s it!” Hitch screeched in anger. “I’ve always wanted you dead anyway. So I’ll start now, you fucking traitor!”

Armin was barely able to avoid the deadly spikes on the tail of the iron whip which extended towards him and when the end of weapon nipped his shoulder, the white of his button up polo shirt stainined crimson with blood.

But instead of defending himself and making a run for it, Armin prioritized the Wolf child.

“Run away, kid!” Armin exclaimed as he dropped the pup onto the ground and it landed perfectly on its paws. “Get away from here and find Jean!”

Those terrified eyes widened but the pup nodded vigorously before it dashed off and crossed the thick canopies of trees behind the claw marked oak which served as a boundary between Wolf and human territory.

Drawing out his other katar, Armin parried away the next lash of the iron whip towards him and his blades sparked when it clashed with the metal of Hitch’s weapon. Suddenly, more vines came towards him when Marlow had resumed his chanting but unlike before, the movements of the snake like vines were slower because of Marlow’s injury.

When Armin rolled to the side when he dodged another lashed from Hitch who laughed like a maniac, Armin spied that Marlow had managed to pull out the dagger and stop the bleeding but otherwise, he was still hurt.

“Why are you running, Armin?” Hitch screamed at him as she waved his arms from side to side, the metal tail of her weapon cutting through the branches and shrubs it was able to nip. “Scared because you don’t have Eren and Mikasa with you?” a manic giggle. “That’s right. It’s because you’re weak and weaklings like you have no place in the new society!”

~

Samuel ran back into the den with his tail between his legs. He thought he was done for back then but then the golden haired Hunter spared his life. But what actually surprised the pup was the fact that his savior knew Jean.

He had to find the young General or else the Hunter might die. Samuel might only be seven years old, but he has already shown promise by exhibiting the dominance and intelligence of a future General. He knew that if he didn’t do as the Hunter asked, he’ll be outnumbered and killed.

With a burst of light, the child emerged from the multi colored brightness of the shift and he fell flat on his face when he shot past the thick double doors of the hollow room which was a wide open space in the heart of the den maze.

“Sammy?!” A woman cried out which turned out to be Samuel’s mother. She immediately gathered and sobbing child in her arms. “What happened to you?”

But the boy protested and pushed his mother away. “Where’s Jean?”

“Sweetheart, I don’t know.” His mother replied worriedly. “He’s probably training some juveniles with Marco---“

“JEEEAAAN!!!” Samuel cried out and ran through the great space with some other members of the pack staring at him in shock. “JEAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“Whoah… Whoah!!” Samuel crashed into a larger male who went down on one knee to match the fretting boy’s height. “What’s wrong, Sammy? Why do you look like you rolled in the mud---“

“WHERE’S JEAN?” the boy demanded and Marco blinked in surprise.

“He’s training some juvenile soldiers, honeycub. Why?” Marco asked back with a deep frown and worry in his chocolate brown eyes.

“You have to take me to him!” Samuel sobbed and wiped the snot and dirt on his face with the back of his arm, only to succeed messing himself up some more. “If you don’t, he’ll die!”

Marco’s eyes widened in shock. “Who’ll die?”

Samuel sniffed back and snapped back through the tears that were falling from his eyes; “The Hunter in the red cloak!”

“Oh, no.” Marco whispered. “Oh, hell, no.”

~

“Damnit, Mina.” Jean sighed for the nth time at the raven haired girl who wore her long locks in twin pony tails down her shoulder. “How many times do I have to tell you? Focus.”

“I am!” The teenager shot back. “But Franz is cheating!”

“Hey, I’m not!” a taller brown haired teen with his hair shaved thinly to his skull argued back.

“Fine, fine!” Jean shook his head. “Run through the routine again and this time, focus.”

“Okay, sir.” Mina nodded once and took a fighting stance. With her arms forwards, she willed the sharp claws from her fingers in a form of a shift to tap in to her beast’s abilities.

But the focus of the training room was rudely interrupted when Marco burst through the door and a panicking pup shot past his long legs and tripped, landing right in front of Jean.

“Jean, he’ll die!” The child yelled frantically at the General. He was unnerved and time was running short for the nice Hunter who saved his life. Someway, somehow... Samuel has to pay back his kindness or he won’t be able to let it go for the rest of his life; the fact that he could’ve done something to help a person in need.

“Samuel?” Jean furrowed his brows in confusion. “What the hell is going on here, kiddo?”

“Jean.” Marco was heaving gulps of air from running to find his best friend as well. “It’s Armin.”

Jean stiffened and the air grew heavy with dominant intimidation.

With that single statement, Jean didn’t need an explanation to know exactly what was going on. A chill crept up the spines of the young soldiers in training as they witnessed a burning aura from their General as Jean’s eye turned wolf.

“The other Hunters will kill him if you don’t come to help!” Samuel sobbed, his vision blurry from tears but he still held himself bravely in front of the General. “He saved me, Jean! He told me to come find you! Please, I’m not making this up!”

“It’s alright, kiddo.” Jean lowered himself to his haunches to meet the pup at eye level and he reached forward to ruffle his hair. Jean smiled, but his eyes were a deep wolf gold as they stared down to Samuel’s own beast. It gave a silent order for the child to calm down and Samuel calmed down but hiccupped sobs still broke from him.

“You did the right thing and you’re very brave.” Jean’s voice was firm but his smile was gentle. “I’m proud of you.”

Samuel beamed, flashing a grin with one tooth missing even if there were still tears in his face.

“Marco. Get Erwin and the others. Tell them what Samuel told you and take the other soldiers to secure the den.” Jean finally stood on at his full height. He walked out of the room and brushed past Marco without a single glance. Marco’s wolf lowered its head at the commanding tone of General but the man dared to question;

“What about you?” Marco demanded. “I’ll come with---“

“I said,” Jean stilled and when he looked over his shoulder, those dark gold eyes were molten in anger. And in that moment, Marco knew that Jean didn’t speak to him as his best friend, but with rank as his General. “Go tell Erwin and secure the den.”

“Yes, sir.” Marco nodded without another word of protest and watched as Jean sprinted away before bright prisms of light formed around his body and a large, majestic black and gold wolf emerged. Its fangs were bared in anger.

~

“What’s wrong?” Hitch mocked as she simply stood there lashing her whip at Armin while Marlow did the same with the vines he controlled. “Are you getting tired?”

“You talk too much!” Armin dodged the bladed whip and once he found an opening, he shot forward towards Hitch and jabbed one of his katars forward. Hitch, on the other hand, deflected the attack a second too late and she cried out when the tip of Armin’s blade dug through her leather coat and draw blood on her chest as it sliced through the surface of her skin.

“Marlow, you useless piece of shit!” Hitch jumped back to avoid another attack from Armin. “You’re supposed to be backing me up!”

“I’m trying!” Marlow protested but his power was starting to waver from the injury he received from Armin earlier.

“Then try harder!” Hitch snapped back. “Don’t you have any other spells? This is the reason you don’t advance in the ranks!”

Those words dug in deep and Marlow lowered his eyes in shame and anger. With conviction, he willed the spell book he held to turn a few pages on its own and moving his hand in hard jabs in the air, the vines that lashed at Armin solidified and turned into chrome spikes before they glowed cherry red with heat.

“Marlow!” Armin cried out as he parried away the red hot spikes that came at him. “You don’t have to listen to her! I think you’re one of the most skilled enchanters I know! Don’t let her talk you down!”

“Hey, focus, bowl head!” Hitch snapped as she jumped into the air to dodge one of Armin’s blades when he came at her. “Or do you want to be labelled as a traitor as well?!”

“Marlow!” Armin called out again.

“Shut up!” Hitch pressed a hidden button in the handle of her whip and expelled a purplish green liquid which ran through the crevices of the weapon’s tail, lacing it with poison. Before Armin knew what was happening, the interlinked metal links that made up Hitch’s whip cut through his left leg which made him lose his balance and he fell flat on the ground.

“M-My leg…” Armin gasped, horrified, when the limb went numb and he couldn’t move it anymore. “I can’t…feel it.”

“Of course you can’t!” Hitch cackled in insane laughter and pulled back her whip where it settled beside her. Armin saw the faint purplish green liquid oozing down the metal links of the tail and when they hit the ground, the grass that it touched immediately turned brown with death.

“This is basilisk venom after all.” Hitch’s smile was eerie and Armin went motionless in shock. “Ring a bell? No?” Here’s a clue: It killed your grandfather.”

With a swift movement, Hitch’s weapon shifted in her hand and the metal links of the tail of the whip locked against each other and straightened as the weapon transformed into a long serrated sword. The sharp jagged teeth on both sides of the blade gleamed dangerously, anticipating to cut through flesh.

“Now, you’re going to die the same way as him!” Hitch laughed as she made her way towards the fallen Armin. She then raised her sword, the body of the blade coated in poison. “You should feel honored that I’m sending you away the same. Tell Jameson Arlert that I said hello.”

Hitch brought down her weapon and aimed it at Armin’s neck to disconnect it from his body.

Then a terrifying growl sliced through the silence of the forest which made the two Hunters freeze and Armin smile weakly.


	15. Chapter 14: The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! How are you all doing? I bet ya'll just getting one heck of a time with Pokemon Go, huh? Unfortunately, it's not available in my country yet so it's pretty sad for me. I hope we get it soon enough. Anyway, I'm back with an update! Just to give a more detailed description of Eren's weapon, just google 'blade claw' and you'll get the idea. I hope I was able to make a good description somehow. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and understanding for the slow updates of this story! Please let me know what you think of this chapter and/or the story so far! Until the next update!

Chapter 14

On silent feet, Eren and Mikasa descended into the lower levels of the Guild and the stairway they climbed down spiraled into the dank darkness of the servant floors. Since this staircase was basically abandoned because it was narrow and crumbling with age, there weren’t any torches to light their way and they felt their way around the dark.

“Do you see anything?” Mikasa whispered, one hand reaching to the back where it rested on one of the handles of her katanas.

Eren’s special sight ability not only saw auras, the distance, and recently, holy visions from the goddess Rose herself, but they can also see well in the dark.

“No.” the Hunter shook his head. His fists were clenched and tense. The concealed weapons hidden in his gloves were consciously heavy. But then, he stopped in mid step when he spotted a flickering light behind the wooden door at the bottom of the stairs. “Wait, someone’s there.”

The two of them pressed their backs against the cold brick wall and Eren carefully pushed the old door ajar. He then spotted a petite blonde woman with large but tired aquamarine eyes pushing a food cart of what appears to be stale bread. A small flickering candle was propped up on a chipped porcelain tea cup in place of a proper candle holder.

“A servant.” Eren mouthed soundlessly at Mikasa who nodded and craned her neck to see the woman. After she decided that the servant looked harmless, she signaled for Eren to open the door wider and reveal themselves.

“Hey, you.” Eren hissed and the servant jumped, startled. She quickly whirled around to face the two Hunters who stood in the darkness of the old doorway. Eren saw that the woman appeared more haggard up close and her skin was pale from the lack of sunlight in the servant levels of the Guild.

“Oh…” The servant muttered after she saw Eren’s and Mikasa’s attires. “You’re Hunters.” Eyes widening like she remembered something, the woman quickly bowed her head and clasped her bruised hands over her apron. “Please forgive my rudeness. How do you do, ma’am and sir? Is there something I can help you with?”

When Eren and Mikasa didn’t reply and just stared at her after they exchanged a single glance with each other, the woman continued; “I’ve never seen you down here before. Do you require assistance? A chore? Did I mess up your laundry?”

“H and Y?” Mikasa suddenly interrupted and the servant stilled, staring at her in shock. Relief was like a wave that crashed into her and she fell on her knees, trembling in front of them.

“He-Hey!” Eren gasped, startled and Mikasa wordlessly lowered to her haunches and gently  placed an arm around the sobbing servant. “You’re the one who placed those messages in our clothes?”

A trembling nod.

“What’s your name?” Mikasa asked gently while she supported her.

“Hi-…” the servant hiccupped. “Historia Reiss.”

Historia was so relieved that her idea worked. By Sina, she even thought that she would fail and she would never get the chance to escape with Ymir. “I’m so happy you came.”

“Would you tell us why you did that?” the Huntress asked and Historia swallowed back the sobs and hardened herself to take on the questions amidst the overwhelming flurry of emotions.

“Of…Of course.” She nodded while she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand before she looked both ways on the hallway. When she spotted another servant, she gasped and used the squeaky trolly to push Eren and Mikasa back into the door which they came from.

“What the fu----“ Eren didn’t even finish when Historia hissed at him.

“Hush.” The servant had regained her courage now. “We can’t afford to get caught.” She carefully closed the old door and blocked it with the cart she had with her. The tiny candle which was their only source of light casted great shadows around them. “Eren, Mikasa, and Armin?”

“Just Eren and Mikasa right now.” The male replied and that was enough although she can’t help but wonder where the third member of the trio was.

“Pastor Nick is conducting ruthless experiments on a captive Wolf and Vampire woman.” Historia quickly got to the point. The two Hunter’s stared at her with wide eyes and Eren clenched his fists.

“I was dragged here along with Ymir, my lover.” Her voice trailed off but she wanted these two to know just what Ymir meant to her. “She’s a mechanic, an inventor per se. Her abilities reached the wrong ears and the Pastor and his right hand man dragged us here. They forced her to create a device that would control the minds of lesser races to become slaves while I was forced to become a laundry maid.”

“How sure are you?” Eren asked warily, his emerald eyes laced with tendrils of gold bore into Historia’s aquamarine ones. But the accusation of lying made a spark of anger light up in the smaller woman.

“Why would I waste my time to call for help if this was all a joke?” Historia demanded softly, her gentle features were made eerie by the flickering shadows cast by the small candle. “Nicholas wants to rebuild humanity on the foundations of slavery! Naturally, the other races will not go down without a fight and it will start a war! Is that what you want?”

“That sounds reasonable.” Mikasa said this time. Historia was right and even if Mikasa has killed members of the lesser races in the past as part of the job requests she got, like Eren, she’s just in it to assist helpless humans who are troubled. “I’ll but it.”

“Okay, okay…” Eren huffed and it made the tiny flame in the candle flicker threateningly. “So, are these test subjects still alive?”

A gloomy silence fell upon Historia who lowered her aquamarine gaze. “I…don’t know. I hope so.” She looked up and stared sincerely into the eyes of the two Hunters before her. If only she was able, she would’ve helped the two prisoners escape but she was only in one army. She didn’t know how to use weapons, magic, nor did she have the ability to shift into a beast or turn into mist.

“I can lead you to where they are kept,” she said. “but I don’t know which room they are in. In addition to that, if I am caught, Kenneth might kill Ymir and me.”

“I never did like that man.” Mikasa frowned. “I knew he was vile, but to be in this heist with the Pastor is pathetic.”

“Please, help them.” The servant whispered, desperate. “Please, help _us_. We just want to go home.”

Taking a deep breath, Eren exhaled in a rush and closed his eyes while he absorbed what Historia just told them. “Alright.” He finally said with conviction. “We need to prevent this war. I…” his voice faltered for a moment. “I won’t say that my hands are clean from the blood of lesser races and I admit that I despise Vampires, but I guess…”

Mikasa and Historia stared at Eren. Personally, Mikasa found it amazing to see Eren seeing past his prejudices.

Eren continued, the haunting words that Rose said to him echoed in his mind. He finally said; “…I guess, not all of them are bad.”

And that small acceptance was all it took. Eren felt a strange surge of power rush through his veins like a rapidly burning fuse. A strange wave of freshness and relief flooded his mind before a familiar sensation spread all over his body. In his mind, he felt a veil of mist lift up as a vision flashed before his eyes while he heard the voices of the scene in his thoughts;

_It was the same raven haired man from his dreams and like always, his back was turned towards Eren. Eren wanted to speak to ask for the man’s name but something was different this time because the man actually turned and Eren saw his face for the very first time._

_The man was handsome. His jet black bang fell over just above his sharp, slanted eyes that were the color of dark sapphires and his irises were tinged with red; a Vampire. He wore a simple clothes but they were obviously elegant in its own way to make it obvious that this man was on noble stature. A simple blue gem brooch pinned the tail of the black cravat around his neck to his regal black tailored suit. He stood in a marble pedestal in the middle of the familiar pool of water with blood red roses floating on the surface._

_As if the man could hear the endless rush of questions in Eren’s mind, he merely closed his eyes soon and said the same line Eren always hears in his dreams;_

_‘I’m waiting.’ But this time, it was a bit different. The man slowly opened his eyes once more and locked those haunting blue eyes with Eren’s green gold ones. ‘Brat.’_

The word was not cruel even if it was masked by the cold boredom of the man’s voice. It was not meant to be an insult because Eren was shocked at the familiarity of it like… like it was a pet name of affection.

The moment heat bloomed in Eren’s heart, the powerful the rush became in his veins. Soon the vision changed and the man disappeared only to be replaced by a torrent of images of places that engraved themselves in Eren’s memory. They arrange themselves into a mental map which led to the familiar place Eren always sees the man in. But this time, he felt like he knew where it was and how to get there. Finally, Eren saw the end of where the visions led him; A crystal tomb.

 “Are you okay?” Historia asked with a concerned frown. “You look a little pale.”

“You spaced out there for a bit.” Mikasa was concerned as well.

“I’m…fine.” Even Eren blinked twice and shook his head. He was taken back by the sudden occurrence but he didn’t think any more of it so he can focus more on the task they have in hand. “We need to hurry.”

“Please lead the way.” Mikasa said to Historia. “But before anything else, I want to tell you that we can’t promise you anything.” A grim pause as she watched the servant’s shoulders slump in disappointment but what Mikasa said was the truth. “There is a huge possibility that we can’t save all of you with just Eren and me. This place is crawling with Hunters loyal to Nick and we can only count a few who doubt his leadership.”

“Armin?” Historia asked, hopeful. “I hope that he does despite not being here.” Historia only ever laid eyes on Armin once when the blonde Hunter had smiled at her before she nodded quickly and disappeared behind the servant’s door.

“He’s…busy right now.” Eren cleared his throat. “But yeah, he’s doubtful too. Truth be told, he was the one who first tried to convince us to take another look and look past prejudice.”

“Let us not waste time.” Mikasa’s voice was stern but it wasn’t unkind. “One way or another the prisoners are top priority.”

Historia understood the point the Hunters were trying to warn her with. One way or another, being trapped in this citadel sprawling with those who are loyal to the cause as well as Kenny and Nick, there was a high chance that they’ll be caught. But to her, that didn’t matter.

“Don’t mind me.” She shook her head and her eyes shone with courage from within. “Just save Ymir. If I’m caught, there’s nothing they can get from me. My best bet is that I’ll die.” She trailed off and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She knew the price she might pay but she didn’t care if it meant that Ymir could get away.

“But please,” When the servant spoke again, Mikasa felt admiration for the strength and courage that existed in this frail looking woman. “Save Ymir and the other two. Those devices and the death of the prisoners will ignite a war.” A sad smile. “My life is just collateral damage. A small price to pay for the lives of many.”

“Shut up, Historia.” Eren gritted and Historia stared wide eyed with shock. Mikasa was startled as well but not by Eren’s words, but the way his emerald green eyes seem to glow from within as gold tendrils mixed with the green of his irises. “Don’t waste your life like that. You have so much to live for. There will be damages but do your best to make it out. Do you want Ymir to be sad?”

“N-No.” Historia replied, tears in her eyes. “We’ll make it out. We’ll stop this war no matter what the cost.”

Eren grinned. “Then, let’s go.”

And Mikasa nodded in determined agreement.

~

Kenny kicked Thomas on the stomach and the man doubled over and coughed out blood.

“Thomas!” Petra cried from where she was manacled on the wall. Angry and horrified tears fell from her pale citrus colored eyes while she watched the young Wolf struggled to get on his knees before Kenny whipped him again with a riding crop.

“Stop it!” Petra begged and the chains clinked as she pulled on them, hoping by some miracle that she would find a way to escape but the obsidian spiked band was still lodged in her arm, preventing her from using her abilities. “You’ll kill him!”

 “Shut up, blood sucking bitch.” He sneered angrily. “Unless you want to eat bullets as your ration for today.” He eyed the prototype control collar locked around her neck. “Sit down!”

And just like her legs obeyed Kenny, Petra fell on her knees on the hard cold floor.

“Kill this guy.” Kenny barked in command but Petra just glared at him, shaking in anger.

“Over my dead body!” she snapped. After being calibrated by Ymir, Nick had ordered Kenny to try again on the two captives. The Wolf appeared to be less immune to it now while it had achieved to affect the Vampire with simple physical commands such as to sit or walk around like a common dog doing tricks. However, it didn’t control her enough when it came to commands which involves the deep conscience. If Petra didn’t want to, she won’t.

With a quick movement of his hand, Kenny pulled out his chrome magnum revolver pistol and aimed it at Petra who stared with fear in her eyes at the hollow barrel of the gun.

“Hey, you’re dealing with me, asshole.” Thomas spat out blood and wobbled on his knees but Kenny kicked him again. Like Petra, Thomas’s collar still had a lot of improvements to go. Yes, it did mess with its mind which and his whole being can be fully controlled, but it didn’t last long. Ymir’s still needed a lot of improvement and it looked like these two captives are not going to last very long.

This time, Kenny whipped the gun back and aimed it at Thomas who was bloodied and gasping on the floor. “I’ll deal with you then.” Kenny’s grin was malicious. “I can always bag some more members of your precious ‘pack.’” He said the words with distaste. “I’ll just tell Nick that you tried to kill me and I had to take action.” His finger caressed trigger and Thomas squeezed his eyes shut, praying to Maria that somehow, Petra would be saved and be reunited with her family.

“Thomas, no!” Petra screamed and the moment Kenny squeezed the trigger, a force knocked him off his feet. If he wasn’t able to draw his short sword in time, his heart would’ve been pierced.

Eren regained a fighting stance while he stood in the way between Kenny and the captives. His fists were curled and four, six inched blade claws protruded from the bracers around his forearms which extended to his fingerless leather gloved hands.

“This isn’t what the Guild stands for, Kenny.” Eren gritted angrily, his emerald eyes flashing with a strange pale light from within.

“The Guild is created to kill monsters like them.” Kenny chuckled as he got up on his feet, one hand held his magnum revolver while the other held the short sword that gleamed dangerously in the dim light of the dungeon. “Don’t get all soft and pathetic like your dead mother.”

“Aaarghh!” The anger that was enticed from Eren was exactly what Kenny intended and he parried the blows from the deadly blade claws that the younger Hunter wielded against him. “You’ll pay for that, you bastard!”

The moment Kenny spotted an opening, he quickly aimed his gun at Eren but when he was about to shoot, pain shot through his arm and his mind went blank. Mikasa landed in perfect balance from the maneuver she made, her twin black bladed katanas were drawn and one of them dripped with blood.

“Dammit, Eren!” Mikasa hissed angrily at the male Hunter who stared in shock at Kenny but didn’t lower his guard. “You’ve done this long enough to know that you should see past your anger!”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Mikasa!” Eren argued. “No one talks about my mother like that!”

But Kenny was too distracted by the pain he felt on his left hand. His eyes widened when he saw the limb on the floor, the fingers still wrapped around the revolver and blood dripped from the stump where Mikasa had cut off his hand.

“Mikasa, get out of the way!” Eren pushed jumped in front of Mikasa to parry a blow from Kenny who still wielded the short sword. His eyes were burning pitiless pits of anger as he wildly yet skillfully used his remaining hand with the sword, repeatedly trying to hack through Eren’s defenses.

Taking a fighting stance to overpower Kenny, Mikasa called back; “Historia!”

The servant shot out of the shadows where she hid and with the ring of keys she had stolen from where it was set on the table, she freed Petra from her chains.

“Can you stand up?” Historia asked the Vampire in a panicked rush as she tried to help her up.

“Yes.” Came the reply. Those pale citrus eyes then trailed to look at Thomas before she got up to her feet and went to the fallen Wolf. She gave a pained cry when she unclipped the leather band from her arm and pulled it off at the same time. The obsidian spikes that lined the inner part of the band dripped with blood but as soon as they were out, the holes on her arms started to heal on their own while her eyes flashed with her power slowly returning. “We should worry about him more!”

With clever fingers, Historia used the keys to unlock the chains on the Wolf male’s ankles and wrists as well and once the captives were free, she cried out to the two Hunters still engaged in a flurry of clashing blades; “They’re done! We need to go get Ymir!”

“Go!” Eren hollered back and looked at Mikasa. “You go with them. They need protection.”

“Are you crazy?!” Mikasa demanded. She knew Eren was right but she was conflicted about leaving her childhood best friend in the hands of the second most powerful man in the Guild.

“GO!” Eren pushed her and Mikasa staggered back towards the others. Eren gave her one hard look before he flashed a menacing grin. “I won’t die that easily. Give me some damn credit. Go! I’ll meet you at that place we decided on!”

Eren had to be careful with the words he said so that he wouldn’t spill any information that would give Kenny the upper hand.

Thomas shakily got up to his feet, he wobbled for a bit before Petra let him lean on her for support.

“We’re getting out of here, Thomas.” She tried to smile at her friend. “We’re going home.”

“Yeah. That would be great, Petra.” Thomas sucked in a pained breath as he, Petra, Historia, and Mikasa staggered out of the dungeon door. The exchange of names was taken in by the others so that Mikasa and Historia knew the names of the captives as well.

 Historia then ran to the hidden door Eren and Mikasa used to access the lower levels of the Guild.

“This staircase will lead you in the supply shed out back.” Historia’s words came out in a rush. “Keep out of sight, alright?”

“W-wait,” the Vampire woman, Petra, spoke up. “Is it day time?”

“I was late morning when Eren and I went down here.” Mikasa replied. “It’s probably high noon now.”

“She can’t step out of the sun.” Thomas’s words were pained followed by agonizing wheezing which resulted from his cracked ribs. “She’ll die.”

“No, I won’t die so easily.” Petra contradicted Thomas’s statement. “I’ll suffer from burns first THEN I’ll die but only if I stay for too long under it. I’ll be fine as long as my skin is covered.”

“Get out of here and find something to cover yourself with in the tool shed.” Mikasa instructed. “Stay underneath the shadows of the trees and follow the path until you reach the lake. It’s neutral territory. Stay hidden, we’ll meet you there.”

“Alright.” Petra replied with a single nod. Even if Thomas was way taller and muscular than Petra, she was able to help him up with one of his arms over her shoulder. “Let’s go, Tommy.”

“Uhg, nooo, not that stupid name again.” The Wolf whined weakly but he managed to smile as they climbed up the stairs. Historia closed the doors, competent about the fact that Petra will be able to see in the dark.

“Where’s Ymir?” Mikasa hurriedly asked while she looked both ways in the desolated hall way. “Eren can’t buy us much time, we need to help him too.”

“Follow me.” Historia picked up her skirts and rand down the eastern side of the hallway.

When they reached a barred door, Mikasa motioned Historia to stand aside and after she did, the Huntress raised her weapons and broke down the lock with a single swipe and sparks flew as her blades came in hard contact to force off the lock on the door.

The knob came undone when Mikasa gave it a single hard kick and the door opened between them to reveal a sight which would forever haunt Historia.

Nick’s hand was around Ymir’s throat in a death grip while the other woman gasped for air. Those brown eyes of her slowly turned to the direction of the door and widened when she saw Historia.

“R-Run…” she mouthed at them and at that moment, Nick grabbed one of the collar devices on the work table and locked it around Ymir’s neck. Historia’s eyes widened in horror while Mikasa gaped in disbelief as the device gave an audible click, sealing Ymir’s fate.

An inky blackness slithered over Ymir’s irises, completely drowning off the brown color. Ymir’s expression turned from horrified to a blank emptiness. Standing up straight, Ymir’s had turned frigid, obviously under the control of her own creation.

“Very good.” Pastor Nick chuckled while he reached to pat Ymir on the head like she was a pet. “The collar works perfectly on humans. I wish I would have thought of this before so I can force her to work on the collars without resisting.”

“No!” Historia cried and tried to launch herself towards Nick to stop him but Mikasa yanked her back.

“Don’t be a fool!” Mikasa snapped angrily at her. “We can’t face the Pastor on our own!”

But Historia didn’t listen those words. There was nothing but desperation in her mind for Ymir.

“Ymir, Don’t listen to him!” Tears pricked and sheened those aquamarine eyes.

Suddenly, Nick lifted his hand and a bright red ball of fire and energy formed over his palm. He fired it where Historia stood, still dumbfounded. Historia was pushed aside by Mikasa who crossed her katanas in front of her in an attempt to deflect the attack. She was able to but at a price; Mikasa gritted her teeth in anger when her blades melted from the heat of the magic Nick used; hellfire. It can melt almost anything and it will instantly burn a living thing in ashes as soon as it touches it. The Huntress threw what’s left of the handles to the ground and did what she could to get away. She picked up History and threw her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes before Mikasa turned tail and ran.

“No!” Historia protested but Mikasa’s grip on her waist was like an iron vice.

“And I thought so highly of your skills, Mikasa. One of the best in the Guild!” Nick laughed as he formed another ball of hellfire in his hand but this time, it was much larger. “But you’re a disappointment like your silly friends!”

Nick threw the hellfire towards Mikasa’s retreating form but the girl was able to dodge it at the last second before it hit the wall which exploded. Without a second thought, Mikasa went through the gaping hole of falling debris to make a faster escape before she disappeared.

Historia could only watch as Ymir’s idle form grew smaller and smaller as they gained distance within their escape. She reached out to the dark haired woman who was her lover for many years while tears ran down her face. She called out one last time:

“Ymir! Just hold on, I’ll come back and save you! I promise!”

However, Ymir remained immobile, still under the influence of the collar. She watched with dead eyes as Historia disappeared into the dark while being carried by that Huntress.

She couldn’t move, she didn’t have control over her will, and yet Ymir still felt as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

~

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already and I only have one hand.” Kenny mocked while he battered against Eren who fought hard to parry with his clawed blades. If this drags on, he might get trapped here and be left behind since Mikasa had already gone ahead.

This had to end. Eren had to get away.

“Come back here, fool!” Kenny barked when Eren pushed the older Hunter back and skidded away to make his way towards the exit. Unfortunately, his soul went frozen with dread when he heard the hammer of a gun being clicked back and a bullet being loaded in the chamber. Eren wouldn’t be able to outrun a bullet. He’ll get shot even before he could make it to the door.

This was bad, this was really bad. Eren won’t be able to make it to the lake to meet Mikasa and Armin.

The lake…

The neutral territory with its crystal clear waters which reflected the beautiful blue sky. The trees and their emerald leave that swayed in the gentle wind. Around Eren, time began to slow down. His eyes shined from the golden tendril within his irises as he felt a strange power bubble within him.

He had to get to the lake, he had to escape. He had to live and find the man from his dreams.

A familiar voice: _“I’m waiting.”_ A pause. _“I’ve been waiting for you to come back all these years. Don’t keep me waiting any longer.”_

Power surged through Eren’s veins as the image of the lake became clear in his mind. He felt his body melting into the air and his form dissipated into smoke. And soon, the reality of the lake’s cool waters washed over him as he found himself materializing in midair before he dropped in the middle of the lake, water splashing about.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Eren demanded as he gasped for air and kicked his legs beneath the water to keep himself afloat.

“Eren?!” Mikasa stared in shock from the shore of the lake. She stood under the shadow of a large tree, having just arrived from her escape. Beside her, Historia stood looking defeated. Mikasa’s eyes were wide and her mouth was agape from seeing Eren appear out of nowhere in the middle of the lake while Petra and Thomas who were wrapped in thick black hooded cloaks stared in disbelief.

“Eren!” Petra screeched in panic when she realized what the Hunter just did. “EREN, GET OUT OF THE SUN. YOU’LL BURN!”

~

Kenny heaved heavy pants while he lowered his gun which he held with his good hand now. He was in pain and he was exhausted from the fight. His arm was missing but that didn’t matter right now as while stared at the spot where Eren suddenly…disappeared.

The damned son of a bitch turned into mist and that can only be done by one race. However, the thing was, the Huntress Carla, Eren’s mother, was human. But then again, Eren’s father was unknown; Carla just returned one day after being gone for a hunt and she was pregnant.

“Well, well, well…” Kenny licked his lips in delicious and malicious anticipation. “A half breed, eh?” A harsh bark of laughter erupted from him before he slumped against the wall, his vision fading from the blood loss. It didn’t faze him though, he knew that someone would find him soon enough.

Grasping the bloody stump of his arm, Kenny panted through clenched teeth but he grinned:

“Carla, you dirty slut, you fucked a Vampire.”

 


End file.
